Die Liste
by HJP265
Summary: Viele werfen HP/HG vor zusammen zu sein,daher entscheiden sie eine Liste zu schreiben mit allen die glauben sie wären ein Paar.Mit anderen Worten,alle von Hogwarts und mehr.Doch sind sie nur Freunde,oder gehören auch sie auf die Liste? Übersetzung!
1. Kapitel 01

Ich bin wieder da!!!! Nach meinem ach so schönen Urlaub. Ich hoffe ihr konntet euch alle etwas erholen über die Feiertage!!! Nun jetzt kommt mein neu Übersetzung. Ich würde sagen diese geschichte ist unter den top 3 meiner lieblingsgeschichten. LESEN und reviews hinterlassen!!!!!!!!

Also damit es zu keinen Problemen kommt hier die Details:

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 01

**Prolog**

* * *

_**1**__**0 Gründe um 'Die Liste' nicht zu erstellen:**_

_01. Blattverschwendung. Eine große Blattverschwendung. Hast du bemerkt wie viele Leute glauben, dass wir miteinander ausgehen? Wir werden alle an Sauerstoffmangel sterben, weil alle Bäume für diese Liste gebraucht werden._

_02. Es ist zwecklos._

_03. Warum über die Tatsache lachen, dass alle in unserer Schule glauben, dass wir miteinander ausgehen, wenn wir über die Gruppe der Männer und Frauen reden könnten die uns umbringen wollen?_

_04. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass irgendeiner von uns Mal heiratet ist unwahrscheinlich, wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass Alle die wir treffen glauben, dass wir Hals-Über-Kopf in einander verliebt sind._

_05. Ginny_

_06. Es ist auch eine Tintenverschwendung. Du wirst es bereuen wenn du deinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke nicht beenden kannst und Prof. Snape dir einen Monat lang Nachsitzen gibt._

_07. Wenn irgendeiner auf dieser Liste stirbt könnten die Leute denken es wäre eine Todesliste._

_08. Du solltest dich auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren und nicht neue Dinge finden um diese auf die Seite zu schieben._

_09. Du verlierst die Liste sowieso._

_10. Und falls wir doch heiraten sollten, bin ich mir sicher, dass unsere Lebensgefährten es lieben werden zu hören, dass Alle geglaubt haben, dass wir zusammengehören. Ich glaube das würde _

_ einen schönen Trinkspruch abgeben. »Auf Hermione und Har-. Entschuldigung wegen dem. Ich hab immer geglaubt wenn ich diesen Trinkspruch einmal mache werden es Hermione und Harry _

_ sein werden die heiraten. Egal ich habe diesen Spruch in der sechsten Klasse geschrieben und ich dachte mir es gibt keinen Grund ihn wegzulassen. Also John, ignorier mich einfach, während _

_ ich Harrys Leben wiedergebe. Fühl dich frei seinen mit deinem Namen zu ersetzen und dreh die Details um…«

* * *

_

*******  
****_"Some relationships start with fights... But, usually only in romantic comedies. Life's not the movies."_**

**_~Takayuki Ikkaku, Arisa Hosaka and Toshihiro Kawabata_**

*********

* * *

Es begann alles ganz unschuldig. Im vierten Jahr beschuldigte jemand - Viktor Krum, Hermione Grangers damaliger Freund - den besten Freund der Frau - Harry Potter - mehr als nur eine freundschaftliche Beziehung mit seiner Freundin zu haben. Natürlich leugnete es Harry vehement. Trotzdem, nachdem Viktor Krum ging, war die Beziehung, nach einigen Briefen, beendet. Ein Jahr danach beschuldigte Cho Chang, Harry Potters Freundin, Harry eine romantische Beziehung zu Hermione zu haben. Wieder einmal leugnete Harry, dass auch nur ein Fünkchen Wahrheit dahinter steckte. Einige Monate später trennten sich die Beiden. Als Cho erzählte, dass sie wütend auf Hermione war, weil diese eine Verwünschung auf Chos beste Freundin gelegt hatte (, die ihre geheime Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Organisation zerstörte), und weil Harry Hermione verteidigte indem er sagte die Verwünschung war »Brillant«. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Cho ein weiteres Argument gefunden hatte, und so war es das Ende der Geschichte.

Es war das sechste Jahr als die Sache anfing aus dem Ruder zu geraten. Überall wo sie hin gingen wurden sie von Geflüster verfolgt. Ihre Klassenkameraden fragten sie andauernd wie lange sie denn schon miteinander ausgingen, und wenn sie geantwortet hatten, sie seinen nur Freunde, schnaubten ihre Klassenkameraden unglaubwürdig auf. Sogar ihr gemeinsamer bester Freund, Ron Weasley, hatte ihnen eine Frage gestellt die legendär war, »Seid ihr zwei **sicher**, dass ihr kein Paar seid?«

Während dem siebten Jahr (dem Jahr, als Beide, zufälligerweise, zum Schulsprecher und zur Schulsprecherin ernannt wurden und einen eigenen Turm bekamen) kam es zu dem Punkt bei dem es egal war ob, oder nicht Harry und Hermione sagen würden dass sie nur Freunde wären. Niemand glaubte ihnen. Es war genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als Hermione sich bei Harry, in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, über diese ganze Sache aufregte, als er diese brillante (und ultimativ katastrophale) Idee hatte.

»Lass uns eine Liste erstellen!« verkündete Harry, ziemlich stolz auf seine Idee.

Auf der anderen Seite, hätte Hermione gerade einen Becher Kürbissaft getrunken wäre er überall nur nicht in ihrem Mund.

»Wie bitte?« entgegnete Hermione, während sie Harry ansah als ob sie ihn kaum kennen würde.

»Lass uns eine Liste erstellen.« wiederholte Harry, seine Ellbogen, er stützte gerade sein Kinn ab, lagen auf seinen Knien. »Über Alle, die glauben, dass wir ausgehen.«

»Willst du einen ganzen Wald abholzen?« fragte Hermione, ihre Augen waren ungläubig zu Schlitzen geformt.

»Erzähl mir nicht, dass du einen Bund zur Beschützung der Umwelt gründen willst.« murmelte Ron, der gerade damit beschäftigt war mit seiner kleinen Schwester Ginny Schach zu spielen, an einem Tisch vor dem Kamin.

»Oh halt einfach den Mund.« keifte ihn Hermione an.»Ich hab's verstanden. Du bist total unterbelichtet und hasst _B. Elfe. R._ Das hast du immer und wirst du immer.«

»Ich hasse Belfer nicht.« sagt Ron spontan als sein Läufer gerade Ginnys Springer angriff. »Ich glaube nur dass es zwecklos ist.«

»Na ja, dass lässt mich jetzt **sehr viel** besser schlafen.« gab Hermione zurück.

»Können wir bitte zu meiner Listen Idee zurückkommen.« keifte Harry ungeduldig.

»Wenn du irgendetwas als nutzlos bezeichnen willst, Ron, dann ist jetzt die Zeit dafür.« sagte Hermione genervt.

»Eigentlich halte ich das für eine gute Idee.« Ron zuckte mit den Schultern als Hermiones Mund aufklappte.

»Was?«

»Ich stimme dem zu.« sagte Ginny. »Vielleicht werdet ihr wenn seht wie viel Menschen wirklich glauben, dass ihr zwei miteinander ausgeht, erkennen dass ihr ineinander verliebt seid.«

»Wir sind nicht ineinander verliebt, Ginevra.« sagte Hermione in ihrer 'Ich hab das schon so oft gehört, dass ich schon eine automatische Antwort habe' Stimme.

»Und das ist genau der Grund warum die ganze Schule und meine Mutter mit eingeschlossen, glaubt dass ihr die letzten zwei Jahre ein Paar seid.« antwortete Ginny sarkastisch. Sie grinste fröhlich als ihr anderer Läufer es schaffte eine Initiative von Rons Königin zu unterbrechen.

»Ignorier sie einfach.« erinnerte Harry Hermione. »Egal, der Punkt bei der Liste ist Spaß. So dass wenn wir verheiratet sind und Kinder haben, wir uns zusammen tun können und über so viele Leute lachen, die dumm genug waren zu glauben, dass wir zusammen waren.«

»Ich glaube du kannst diese Aussage revidieren zu, 'So dass wenn wir verheiratet sind, wir unseren Kindern zeigen können wie dumm wir waren etwas zu erkennen was bereits jeder wusste'.« gab Ginny hinzu.

»So, was sagst du?« fragte Harry Hermione, und entschied sich Ginnys Kommentar zu ignorieren.

»Ich sage, dass du diese dumme Idee niemals aufgeben wirst, und wenn du es machen willst, dann hast du freie Bahn.« Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen. »Ich glaube trotzdem es ist zwecklos.«

»Und ich wette dass ihr Zwei zum zweiten Schritt kommt noch bevor wir Oster haben. Den dritten Schritt erreicht ihr wenn ihr aus Hogwarts raus seid. Oder wenn ihr Glück habt-.«

»Ginny…« warnte Hermione.

»Was?« fragte Ginny unschuldig. »Ich sag's ja nur. Ich meine, ihr Zwei könnt kaum die Finger voneinander lassen obwohl ihr 'nur Freunde' seid. Da ist eine zu große sexuelle Spannung. Ich wäre nicht überrascht wenn ihr Sex hätte gleich nach eurem ersten-.«

»Um Merlins willen, halt die Klappe!«

* * *

**AN: So das wars!! Wie hats euch bis jetzt gefallen, freut euch schon bald auf mehr. **


	2. Kapitel 02

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 02

**In Der wo Ginny einen Aufsatz schreibt  
**

* * *

_**Die Top **__**Ten der Leute die glauben, dass Hermione Granger und Harry Potter miteinander ausgehen:**_

_aus Harry Potters Sicht_

_01. __Ginevra »Ginny« Weasley_

_02. __Ronald »Ron« Weasley_

_03. __Terry Boot_

_04. __Molly Weasley_

_05. __Mrs. Granger_

_06. __Luna Lovegood_

_07. __Professor McGonagall_

_08. __Draco Malfoy_

_09. __Cho Chang_

_10. __Viktor Krum

* * *

_

*********

**_"Love is a friendship set to music."_**

**_~E. Joseph Cossman_**

*********

* * *

Wie es samstags üblich war, verbrachten Harry und Hermione nicht ihren Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher sonder im Gryffindorturm. Es war ein Weg um sicher zugehen, dass sie sich nicht von ihren Klassenkameraden der Siebten, abgrenzten und, offenbar, eine gute Möglichkeit für besagten Klassenkameraden zu erfahren wie weit Harry und Hermione gekommen waren.

In diesem Moment, wie auch immer, trat keine solche Beschuldigung auf, und Hermione nahm sich Zeit um Harrys so genannte Liste genauer zu betrachten.

»Ah komm Harry«, Hermione rollte mit den Augen, »Diese Liste ist komplett Falsch-«

»Ist sie nicht.« sagte Harry während sie weiter sprach.

»- und das weißt du.« Hermione verschränkte ihre Arme über ihre Brust als sie fertig war, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie dickköpfig bleiben würde, wie üblich.

»Du kannst doch wirklich nicht glauben, dass alle Namen falsch sind!« schrie Harry auf und war sichtlich ein wenig frustriert.

»_**Sind**_ sie.« blieb Hermione dabei. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. »Okay, vielleicht stimmen ja ein paar, aber wirklich - Cho? Viktor? Malfoy? Professor McGonagall? Meine **Mum**?«

»Cho und Viktor haben beide geglaubt, dass da etwas zwischen uns läuft als wir mit ihnen zusammen waren,« erklärte Harry nachdenklich. »Professor McGonagall hat mich gerade erst letzte Woche gefragt, was ich dir für unser fünfmonatiges Jubiläum kaufen werde (sie riet mir einen Juwelier in Hogsmead), Malfoy wollte wissen ob Ron und ich noch immer Freunde sind, da ich jetzt mit dem … ausgehe na ja, du weißt was er gesagt hat. Und ich möchte dich nur informieren, dass als ich das letzte Mal deine Mutter traf sie gesagt hat, ich zitiere 'Die Bar in St. Agnes wäre ein wundervoller Ort um eine Hochzeit abzuhalten. Hermione mochte Italien seitdem sie ein kleines Mädchen war und der Strand dort ist einfach atemberaubend'.«

Hermiones Kinnlade klappte runter. » Ich habe nie gehört, dass sie dir das gesagt hat!«

»Als wir letztes Jahr zurückkamen, nahm sie mich zur Seite während du mit deinem Vater gesprochen hast.«

»Oh ich werde sie **umbringen**.« zischte Hermione. »Wie konnte sie so etwas Hinterhältiges tun? Ich habe ihr schon während der Weihnachtsferien gesagt, dass wir, unter keinen Umständen, zusammen sind!«

»Sie ist vielleicht nur guter Hoffnung.« Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern, tunkte die Feder ordentlich in die Tinte um dann zum Pergament zurückzukehren und Ginnys Namen fünf Mal zu unterstreichen und mit einem Stern zu versehen.

»Ach sei nicht eingebildet.« sagte Hermione mit einem angewiderten Gesicht. »Du hast vielleicht die Zaubererwelt gerettet, aber du bist nicht **so**toll.«

»Versuch das den fünfhundert Mädchen klar zu machen die mir täglich Fanbriefe schreiben.« sagte Harry, und gab ein genervtes und hoch melodramatisches Seufzen von sich. Hermione konnte nicht anders als ihr Vergnügen zu zeigen, aber ihr lachen verebbte als sie, aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus, bemerkte dass Ginny sehr hart arbeitete, es schien ein Aufsatz zu sein.

Nun, Ginny ging sehr viel verantwortungsbewusster mit ihren Schularbeiten um als Ron oder Harry, aber trotzdem es war ein Samstag und niemand mit klarem Verstand arbeitete an seinen Schularbeiten an einem Samstag. Na ja außer man zählt Hermione. Dann wiederum, dachte Hermione, viele Leute würden sagen dass _**sie verrückt sei**_.

Hermione bemerkte, dass Harry dabei war 'Die Liste' zu dekorieren und sie wusste er würde ihr keine besonders große Aufmerksamkeit schenken bis er damit fertig war, also entschied Hermione Ginny auszufragen. Hermione stand auf klopfte sich den Staub von ihren Jeans und ging rüber zum Rotschopf.

»Hey Gin.« sagte Hermione beiläufig als sie sich in einen Sessel neben ihrer jüngeren Freundin fallen ließ.

»'Allo.« murmelte Ginny völlig von dem eingenommen woran sie gerade arbeitete.

»Also, arbeitest du an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke?« fragte Hermione uns sah dabei auf das bereits fast zwei Fuß lange Pergament.

»Nein.« antwortete Ginny, ihre Feder weiter über das Pergament ziehend. »Harry hat mich gefragt eine Erklärung zu verfassen warum ich glaube, dass ihr Zwei ausgeht, oder besser in meinen Worten ausgehen solltet.«

Hermiones Kinnlade flog, total ungläubig, hinunter, das zweite Mal innerhalb der letzen zehn Minuten. »Harry hat dich gefragt dass du über uns einen Aufsatz schreibst?« fragte sie ohne Emotionen.

»Nicht **ganz**.« antwortete Ginny biss auf ihre Lippe während sie den nächsten Paragraphen beendete. »Zufälligerweise, habe ich das alles so gut durchdacht. Und zufälligerweise gebt ihr Beiden meinen Thesen und wichtigen Themen genügen unterstützt.«

Hermione blickte mit ihren Augen auf dass was sie nun als Böses Papier bezeichnete. »Gib es mir.« Sagte sie Ginny und nahm das Pergament so dass Ginnys Feder eine gewaltige schwarze Linie über das halbe Pergament zog.

»Hermione!« schrie Ginny empört auf. »Warum hast du das-.«

»Leise.« sagte Hermione. » Ich lese.« Hermiones Augen scannten den Aufsatz ab. Wörter und Phrasen wie, 'sexuelle Spannung', 'herum turteln', 'perfektes Paar' und 'Initiale' blickten sie an.

»Was haben die Initiale überhaupt damit zu tun?« fragte Hermione als sie sich letztendlich wieder gefasst hatte.

»Eigentlich war das Lunas Idee.« antwortete Ginny. »Sie hat herausgefunden dass ihr Beide haargenau die gleichen Initiale habt außer das dein letztes ein G ist. So eine Schande dass du nicht mit einem Namen wie Puckle auf die Welt gekommen bist oder so. Dann hättet ihr beiden HJP.«

»Puckle?« Hermione hob eine Augenbraue an.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. »Lunas Idee wieder. Kann ich jetzt wieder meinen Aufsatz haben? Ich habe zwei Stunden an diesem Ding gearbeitet.«

»Gin hier ist ein Vorschlag für dich.« antwortete Hermione säuerlich als sie Ginny das Papier zurückgab. »Arbeite an deinen richtigen Schularbeiten anstatt an der Forderung von Harry. Es ist mir egal ob er dein Quidditch Kapitän ist und dir damit droht dich als Jäger zu ersetzten. Und um Merlins willen, Ginny, hör nicht auf Luna. Dieses Mädchen ist davon überzeugt, dass Quidditch Teams Spione des Ministeriums sind.« Hermione stand auf und verließ Ginny und murmelte, »Hermione Jane Puckle… ernsthaft.« auf ihrer kurzen Reise zurück zu Harry.

»Du hast Ginny gefragt ob sie erklären könnte warum sie glaubt wir sollten ausgehen?« fragte Hermione Harry und sah ihn anklagend an.

»Eigentlich hab' ich sie gefragt ob sie erklären könnte warum sie glaubt dass wir aussehen als ob wir ausgehen würden.« antwortete Harry und sah zu Hermione auf als ob das einen gewaltigen Unterschied machen würde.

Hermione gab ein kleines Brausen vor Frustration von sich und ließ sich dann auf die nahe Couch fallen.

»**Warum**?« winselte Hermione untypisch. »Warum würdest du so etwas fragen? Und warum gerade **Ginny**?«

»Weil es eine große Bereicherung für 'Die Liste' ist…?« antwortete Harry unsicher.

»Ich suche eine Antwort auf meine Frage keine neue Frage.« informierte Hermione Harry und zog ihre Lippen zusammen.

»Weil ich glaube, es ist eine große Bereicherung für 'Die Liste'.« wiederholte Harry was er eben erst gesagt hatte.

»Ich glaube nicht dass ein Aufsatz zur Liste hinzugefügt werden muss Harry. Sie wird lang genug werden. Es sind mindesten 1000 Schüler hier, und jeder von ihnen scheint überzeigt zu sein das wir nächste Woche heiraten könnten.«

»Wir sollten nächstes Wochenende verschwinden und sehen ob sie annehmen dass wir in den Flitterwochen - warte einen Moment. Ein Aufsatz? Wie kommst du -.« bevor Harry seine Frage beenden konnte deutete Hermione in Richtung Ginny. Harrys Augen glitten in Richtung Hermiones Finger und seine Augen traten hervor als er Ginny mit dem Pergament sah, welches vom Tisch runter hing, mit Paragraphen die in einer so kleinen Handschrift geschrieben waren, dass sie Hermione Konkurrenz machte.

»Wow.« keuchte Harry. »Entweder hat Ginny eine großartige Fantasie oder wir müssen aufhören Freunde zu sein. Nur ein Witz!« gab Harry beruhigend hinzu nachdem ihm Hermione einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

»Ich sehe wirklich nicht was die sehen.« seufzte Hermione, ging hinüber zu Harry und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie streckte ihren Hals ein wenig um ihn ansehen zu können.

»Ich auch nicht.« antwortete Harry, legte seinen Arm um Hermiones Schulter und platzierte seinen Kopf auf den ihren. »Ich genieße es nur dich damit zu ärgern.« gab Harry hinzu drehte seinen Kopf so das sein Gesicht einige wenige Millimeter von dem Hermiones entfern war.

Hermione lachte »Warum mich? Sie glauben wir wären ineinander verliebt, oder?«

»Ah, aber ich bin der Gutaussehende Typ mit vernarbter Vergangenheit, der die gesamte Welt gerettet hat.« sagte Harry mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. »Du bist nur der Gehilfe.«

Hermione gab Harry einen »Ah Wirklich?« Blick und dann gab sie ihm einen leichten Schlag mit ihrem Ellbogen in seinen Magen.

»Okay, okay!« sagte Harry. »Du bist nur der unglaublich intelligente Gehilfe der, wie es kam, meinen Arsch gerettet hat egal wie die Situation war, selbst wenn du fast tot warst, seit jeden einzelnen Tag seitdem ich elf bin.«

»Immer noch nicht korrekt…« sagte Hermione in einer Singsang Stimme und gab Harry einen weiteren Schlag.

»Okay, du bist die unglaublich intelligente Heldin, die es schaffte einem hilflosen Mann den Arsch zu retten egal wie die Situation auch war seitdem er elf ist.« berichtete Harry. »Ist das Besser?«

»Um Einiges.« grinste Hermione als Harry seine Kopf wieder auf den ihren legte. »Du hast immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet.« erinnerte sie ihn und vergaß dabei dass sie eigentlich nie eine **Frage** gestellt hat, in erster Hinsicht.

»Welche?«

»Was sehen die Leute, dass sie glauben wir seien ein Paar?«

Bevor Harry antworten konnte rief Ginny von ihrem Tisch her. »Jemals daran gedacht einen Spiegel zu kaufen? Er lügt dich nie an weißt du.«

»Ginny…« Begann Hermione warnend aber Harry schlug Hermione sanft in die Rippen und flüsterte. »Ignorier sie.«

»Einverstanden.« sagte Hermione grantig. »Aber ich tue es nicht willentlich. Nur um es festzuhalten.«

»Du tust nichts willentlich wenn es um Ginny geht.« erzählte ihr Harry.

»Ich muss anscheinend einige Freundschaften ändern.« sagte Hermione nachdenklich.

»Ich hab' das gehört!« schrie Ginny durch den Raum.

»Vielleicht ist es dir dann Möglich die Andeutung zu verstehen!« schrie Hermione zurück und drehte ihren Kopf um Ginny anzublicken.

»Nicht bis **du** eine verstehst.« konterte Ginny.

»Was soll das bedeuten?«

»Es bedeutet -.«

»Um Gottes willen, seid Leise!« Dean, der in der Nähe saß, schrie die drei an. Er stand auf und stampfte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging rauf ihn dem Jungenschlafsaal.

»So empfindlich.« sagte Hermione. Sie beschwor ein Paar Stricknadeln und begann an einen Paar Socken für die Hauselfen zu arbeiten. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mit ihm ausgegangen bist Ginny.«

»Na ja wenigstens hatte ich den Mum dazu jemanden zu fragen in den ich verknallt war.« zischte Ginny.

»Ginny ich bin nicht in Harry verknallt.« wiederholte Hermione wie es schien (und wahrscheinlich auch war) zum tausendsten Mal.

»Stimmt, lass es mich anders formulieren: na ja wenigstens hatte ich genug Verstand um zu erkennen dass ich in jemanden verknallt war. Ich bin übrigens fertig.« Sagte Ginny dem Paar und hob ihren vier Fuß langen Aufsatz hoch. Sie ging zu ihnen rüber und warf es ihnen in den Schoß. »Und ich habe die Beweise nicht aus der Luft gegriffen, wisst ihr.«

»Bist du dir da sicher?« fragte Hermione und hob den Aufsatz aber Ginny rannte rauf zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

»Soll ich es dir vorlesen!« fragte Hermione Harry und hielt das Pergament.

»Warum nicht?« fragte Harry. »Es könnte unterhaltsam sein.«

»Ich wette das wird es.« kicherte Hermione. »Ich überspringe den einleitenden Paragraphen, weil diese immer ziemlich langweilig sind und wir wissen das ihre Thesen… ach da sind wir.« Hermione räusperte sich und begann zu lesen.» 'Harry und Hermione zeigen ihre innerliche Zuneigung zueinander durch die bloße Tatsache, dass sie in physikalischen Kontakt miteinander sein müssen. Man kann sie oft dabei beobachten wie sie gemeinsam sitzen, Hermiones Kopf auf Harrys Schultern und sein Arm eng umschlungen um ihre Taille oder Schulter. Diese Position, kuscheln, wie es normalerweise bekannt ist, ist Eine die Paare oft einnehmen. Offensichtlich, in einem unterbewussten Level, erkennen sie dass sie total ineinander verliebt sind.«

Hermiones Kinnlade flog nach unten als sie von Harry zum Pergament blickte und dann wieder zu Harry. Ihre Augen trafen sich, und sofort gingen die Zwei auseinander.

»Zusammen kuscheln?« entgegnete Harry und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare. »Ernsthaft. Von wo um Himmels Willen kommen ihr solche Ideen?«

»Keine Ahnung.« antwortete Hermione und knetete ihre Finger. »Dummer Aufsatz wirklich.« Wie auch immer, sie spürte wie ihre Augen zu dem Ort zurück wandern wo sie gerade eben erst in Harrys Armen war. »_**Richtig**_ blöder Aufsatz der Beweise aus der Luft greift, die eindeutig eine hyperaktive Fantasie beweisen.« fuhr Hermione sachgemäß fort.

»Ganz sicher.« stimmte Harry ihr zu.

Es herrschte Stille bis Hermione schnell verkündete. »Kein sitzen mehr auf diese…diese Art?«

»Kein sitzen mehr auf diese Art.« Harry nickte. »Wir zeigen ihnen dass wir zu 100 Prozent platonisch sind.«

»Genau.« sagte Hermione. Sie sah sich im Raum um und setzte sich behutsam auf eine rote Couch während sich Harry nervös in einen roten Armsessel setzte.

Beide fühlten sich ziemlich unwohl, aber keiner wollte zugeben wie komisch es sich anfühlte so und nicht in den Armen des Anderen zu sitzen.

* * *

**AN: So das wars. Brav Reviews da lassen und ihr bekommt bald ein neues Chap wobei das so und so kommt.**


	3. Kapitel 03

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 03

**In Der wo Hermione und Harry eine nationale Schlagzeile sind**

* * *

_**Die Top Ten warum die zwei Weasley Kinder sterben müssen**__**:**_

_v__on Hermione Jane Granger_

_01. __Ginny_

_02. __Ron ist auf Ginnys Seite_

_03. __Ginny hat ihre Mutter davon überzeugt, dass Harry und ich höchst aneinander interessiert seien_

_04. __Ginnys Aufsatz_

_05. Laut Ginny (nachdem ich __ sie wegen des Aufsatzes in ihrem Schlafsaal angeschrieen habe) hatte ihr Ron tatsächlich geholfen während Harry und ich mit sitzen beschäftigt waren…NICHT KUSCHELN… sitzen. Offenbar war er es der ihr über Lunas verrückte Initial Idee erzählte._

_06. __Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ginny nicht die Einzige war, dem Ron über Lunas Initial Theorie erzählt hatte_

_07. __Ron erfand eine Ausrede um das Frühstück zu verlassen und Harry und mich alleine am Tisch zurück ließ und uns alle komische Blicke zuwarfen_

_08. __Ginny hängte ihren Aufsatz ans Informationsbrett des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftraumes_

_09. __Ginny hat Dauerhaftenden Kleber verwendet um den Aufsatz auf das Brett zu hängen und jedes Mal wenn ein anderes Papier auf den Aufsatz draufgelegt wurde ging es in Flamen auf. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Meine Zaubertränke Arbeit ist zurzeit Asche._

_10. __Und der wichtigste Grund warum die Weasleys sterben müssen? Meine 'Beziehung' mit Harry ist jetzt eine nationale Schlagzeile

* * *

_

*********

**_"Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart."_**

**__****~Anonymous**

*********

* * *

»GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, DU BIST TOT! « schrie Hermione die Mädchen Treppe hinauf. Kochend stieg sie zum Schlaffsaal der Sechstklässler hinauf und riss die Tür auf, nur um Ginny auf ihrem Bett sitzend zu finden, die unschuldig zu Hermione hinauf blickte.

»Mit was willst du mich jetzt beschuldigen?« fragte sie.

»Was im Namen Merlins ist auf dem Brett die Treppe hinunter?« fragte Hermione durch ihre Zähne hindurch.

»Na ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass es eine Quidditch-Auswahl Ankündigung dort gibt und, natürlich, Filchs 500 verbannte Gegenstände, und Hogsmead Termine und ich glaube-.«

»Lass mich raten ein Aufsatz einer bestimmten Person über zwei Personen die **nicht ineinander verliebt sind**!« wütete Hermione.

»Oh das.« sagte Ginny geringschätzig. »Ich war einfach stolz darauf, dass ist alles. Eines meiner besseren Arbeiten bis jetzt. Konnte nicht anders als es herumzuzeigen.«

»Jeder zitiert es mir vor.« schrie Hermione gequält hervor. »Nimm es runter, **jetzt**, bevor ich dich umbringe.«

»Na ja, du wirst mich umbringen müssen.« sagte Ginny.

»Warum?« fragte Hermione die zurück schrak.

»Es hängt dort mit Dauerhaftendem Kleber.« grinste Ginny. Sie sprang vom Bett auf und gab Hermione einen leichten Klopfer auf die Schulter. »Schönen Tag noch!« und damit verschwand Ginny aus der Sicht und ließ eine sprachlose Hermione zurück.

»GINNY!« hallte Hermiones Schrei durch den Gryffindorturm. Als Ginny nicht zurückkam, rannte Hermione die Treppen hinunter. Atemlos und mit rotem Kopf rannte sie genau in Harry.

»Woah Hermione!« keucht Harry, griff nach ihrem Arm um sie aufzufangen. »Was hat Ginny jetzt gemacht?«

»Hast du überhaupt aufs Informationsbrett **geschaut**?« schrie Hermione, und gestikulierte auf eine Stelle, wo eine Gruppe, von Schülern, wie wahnsinnig flüsterten.

»Ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden…« erklärte Harry.

»Schau's dir an. **Jetzt**.«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern aber er tat wie es ihm befohlen wurde. Hermione folgte ihm um seine Reaktion zu sehen, und was für eine Reaktion es war.

Einen Moment nachdem Harry den Aufsatz erblickte und ihm der Kiffer hinunter klappte, fing ein Armsessel an zu brennen.

»Harry!« mahnte Hermione als sie das Feuer ausmachte. »Ich weiß es ist Schlimm, aber ich glaube nicht dass es etwas so…so…**brutales **sein sollte.«

»Hast du dir mal das angeschaut was **neben** dem Aufsatz hängt?« sagte Harry zu Hermione und deutete verzweifelt rechts neben Ginnys ausführlichen Thesen.

»Was für ein Ding neben…dem…« Hermiones Augen weiteten sich als ihre Augen auf genau das fielen weswegen Harry ausrastete. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Brust, als ob sie einen Herzanfall hätte, als sie lautlos murmelte »Oh. Mein. Gott.« Denn neben dem Aufsatz war der **Tagesprophet**, mit seiner Hauptschlagzeile die lautete '**Der Junge der lebt und das Mädchen das sein Herz eroberte'**. Unter diesen Worten war ein riesiges Foto von Hermione die auf einen mit Schlamm überzogenen Harry lief und ihre Arme um ihn warf, woraufhin dicht gefolgt ein Kuss auf die Wange folgte.

»Das ist lächerlich!« schrie Hermione. »Dieses Foto ist absolut irreführend! Um Merlins willen, ein Klatscher hatte dich vom Besen geworfen. Ich war hysterisch!«

»Ich erinnere mich Hermione«, sagte Harry schroff. »Ich glaube nicht dass ich es der bin dem du diese Geschichte erzählen solltest.«

»Es gibt keinen Anderen um ihm das zu erzählen!« stellte Hermione fest. Sie gab einen kleinen Schrei voll Frustration von sich, und war (teilweise) glücklich, dass jeder sonst zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, über ihre 'Beziehung' mit Harry zu diskutieren, als sich um sie zu kümmern.

Harry streckte seine Hand und riss die Zeitung vom Brett hinunter. »Anscheinend wurde das erst vor kurzem aufgehängt.« sagte Harry als er es auseinander faltete und Anfing zu lesen. Hermione kam näher um dasselbe zu tun.

'**Der Junge der lebt' und 'das Mädchen das sein Herz eroberte'**

_von Lana Sandrain_

_Alles ist Ruhig auf den Gründen von Hogwarts. Ein sanfter Wind weht durch die Bäume, und unter einem bestimmten Baum sitzen zwei unschuldig aussehende Jugendliche. Der junge starrt rauf in den Himmel, während das Mädchen sich selber in ein Buch vertieft. Für die normalen Passanten, würden die zwei wie ganz normale Freunde wirken. Jedoch, dass ist was die Beiden wollen, dass sie glauben. Aber wirft man einen genaueren Blick hin wird man erkennen dass da mehr ist als das Auge sieht. Wenn ihre Augen auf den Boden blicken, wird man dort zwei ineinander greifende Hände sehen._

_Der Junge ist niemand Anderes als Harry Potter. Das Mädchen? Hermione Jane Granger, Mr. Potters beste Freundin seit sechs Jahren und seine einzig wahre Liebe._

_»Sie leugnen es immer wieder,« erzählte Ginny Weasley, Mr. Potters Ex-Freundin und zurzeit beste Freundin von Miss Granger, » aber es ist total offensichtlich. Sie kuscheln immer, beenden gegenseitig ihre Sätze… sie wissen, solche Sachen eben.«_

_»Und sie sind immer zusammen.« gibt Parvati Patil hinzu, eine Klassenkameradin in Hogwarts und eine nahe Freundin von Miss Granger._

»Natürlich sind wir immer zusammen!« sagte Harry. »Wir sind Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin!«

»Irgendwie glaube ich das interessiert Miss Sandrain überhaupt nicht.« murrte Hermione. »Besonders seit dem sie sagt das Parvati einer meiner engen Freundin ist. Oh Merlin. Es ist alles wieder wie bei Kimmkorn.« Hermione schüttelte unglaubwürdig ihren Kopf.

Harry und Hermione überflogen den Rest des Artikels, der noch mehr Zitate von Ginny enthielt (eigentlich erkannte Hermione, war der ganze Artikel voll von Zitaten die von Ginny gegeben wurden) und Auszügen aus Ginnys Aufsatz. Die Zwei erreichten endlich den Schluss des Artikels.

_»Der Rest der Welt kennt Harry Potter als 'Der Jungen der lebt'«_ las Harry emotionslos vor. _»Aber für Miss Granger ist er 'Der Mann den sie liebt'.«_

Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen riss die Zeitung aus Harrys Händen, ging Rüber zur Feuerstelle und warf die Zeitung ins Feuer. »Was für ein Mist.« fauchte sie. Sie drehte sich zu Harry, »Das ist alles deine Schuld, weißt du!«

»Wie genau ist das meine Schuld?« fragte Harry.

»Wenn du diese lächerliche Liste nicht angefangen hättest, hätte Ginny niemals diesen Aufsatz geschrieben.« fauchte Hermione. »Und dann würden wir das vierte Schuljahr nicht wieder durchleben müssen!«

»Eigentlich«, kam eine laute Stimme die der Person gehörte die Harry und Hermione unvorstellbar hassten. »Im vierten Jahr beschuldigte dich die Zeitung dass du Harry betrügst.«

»ICH HABE HARRY NICHT BETROGEN!« schrie Hermione, stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf, so dass ein widerhallender Ton vom Boden aus zu hören war.

»Nein, sind wir nicht reif?« stichelte Ginny.

»Ich **werde** dich umbringen!« verkündete Hermione Ginny. »Und ich werde keinen Zauberstab benötigen, du kleine…«

»Atme Hermione!« schrie Harry warnend, packte Hermione und hielt sie zurück. »Ich weiß Ginny war ein totaler Arsch, aber du willst deine UTZs nicht verpassen weil du sie umgebracht hast.«

Hermione verengte ihre Augen und blickte Ginny an, »Oh es wäre es wert, glaub mir.«

Ginny gab ein kleines Seufzen von sich. »Ihr solltet wirklich aufhören euch selbst was vor zu leugnen, wisst ihr.«

Bei diesem Kommentar wurden beide Harry und Hermione rot und schrieen gleichzeitig. »Wir leugnen nichts!«

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue und dann nahm sie eine eigene Ausgabe von der heutigen Zeitung hervor. Ihre Augen blickten schnell zum Hauptbild. »Hätte mich reinlegen können.« sagte sie, warf den Artikel so dass er, richtig herum, vor die Füße der Beiden fiel.

»Ich wette um 50 Galleonen, dass ihr bis Ostern ein Paar werden.« sagte Ginny, verengte ihre Lippen und verschränkte ihre Arme.

»Einverstanden.« schnappte Hermione zurück, befreite ihre Arme aus Harrys Griff. »Nun wenn du mich entschuldigst ich werde mit unserem Hauslehrer sprechen müssen über einen gewissen unnötigen Aufsatz, der entfernt werden muss.«

Und damit, stürmte Hermione aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und hinterließ eine selbstzufriedene Ginny und einen sehr verärgerten Harry.

* * *

**AN**: **So und** **wie war's? Findet ihr nicht auch das Ginny einfach genial ist hier???? Danke an die Beiden die ein review hinterlassen haben. (Ihr wisst wenn ihr gemeint seid =).) Ihr seid die Beste**


	4. Kapitel 04

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 04

**In Der wo Harry ensthaft einen guten Plan hatte**

* * *

_**Die Top Ten warum Harry und ich **__sicher __kein__** gutes Paar abgeben würden:**_

_v__on Hermione Jean Granger_

_01. __Wir sind beste Freunde_

_02. __Er denkt ich sollte meinen Namen in Lena umändern._

_03. __Wir sind zu verschieden...warte…nein._

_04. __Wir sind uns zu ähnlich…nein…das sind wir auch nicht._

_05. __WIR SIND BESTE FREUNDE! Warte… Ich hab das schon benutz, oder?_

_06. __Ginny glaubt es ist eine gute Idee und Ginny liegt immer Falsch. Na ja, okay, eigentlich tut sie es nicht. Aber in diesem Fall ist sie es._

_07. __Ich glaube es ist eine schlechte Idee und ich habe immer Recht. Na ja, eigentlich, wenn es um Liebesahngelegenheiten geht, habe ich keine Ahnung was ich mache…aber das ist nicht der Punkt._

_08. __…erm…wir sind…beste Freunde…Ich kann das drei Mal verwenden, richtig? Okay, richtig._

_09. __Verdammt. Ich muss wieder zudem einen greifen.

* * *

_

*********

**"_The little unremembered acts of kindness and love are the best parts of a person's life."_**

**_~William Wordsworth_**

*********

* * *

»Was meinen sie damit, sie nehmen es nicht runter?« fragte Hermione ihre teilnahmslose Hauslehrerin.

»Ich meine, dass ich es **nicht** runter nehmen werde, Miss Granger,« schnaubte Professor McGonagall »Und ich dachte sie wären die intelligenteste Hexe der Schule.«

Nach allem was Hermione diesen Morgen durchgemacht hatte, war sie schon kurz davor Professor McGonagall zurückzureden dafür dass sie so herablassend war. Wie auch immer, Hermione wusste sie würde so eine Entscheidung morgen bereuen, wenn sie beim Nachsitzen fest stecken würde und vielleicht für Verrückt erklärt werden würde und antwortete stattdessen »Sie verstehen nicht Professor. Das dringt in meine Privatsphäre ein. Es stiftet eine komplette Unruhe zwischen den Gryffindors und es wird nur noch schlimmer werden im Laufe des Tages wenn es sich durch die Schule herumspricht!«

»Ich weiß nicht warum es sie so sehr kümmern dass Leute so viel von ihrer Beziehung zu Mr. Potter halten -« fragte McGonagall.»Wenn ich in ihrem Alter wäre, wäre ich begeistert davon zu wissen, dass alle meine Beziehung mit dem Mann den ich am meisten Liebe anerkennen.«

Hermione blinzelte zweimal als sie sich die Worte von McGonagall durch den Kopf gehen ließ und dann ließ sie ihr Mund aufklappen, halb hustend, halb lachend. Sie wusste das Harry McGonagall auf die Liste gesetzt hatte, aber um Merlins willen, sie hatte wirklich geglaubt dass er einen Witz machte.

»Professor!« keuchte Hermione. »Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft dass Harry und ich…dass wir…dass wir sozusagen...«

»Zusammen sind?« fragte McGonagall, und blickte verwirrt zu Hermione. »Natürlich tue ich das, Miss Granger. Alle Lehrer haben den Eindruck dass sie es wären. Und nachdem man sie zwei auf dem Quidditchfeld sah an diesem einen Nachmittag…«

»Quidditchfeld?« fragte Hermione verwirrt. »Worüber reden sie?«

»Als Mr. Potter versucht hatte ihnen beizubringen ordentlich einen Besen zu fliegen.« erinnerte sie McGonagall.

Hermione legte ihre Stirn missbilligend in Falten. »Er hat mir nicht beigebracht ordentlich einen Besen zu fliegen.« sagte sie aufgebracht, »Er hat versucht mich darauf zu zwingen um zusehen ob ich oder ob ich nicht sterbe.«

»Ist das wahr?« fragte McGonagall, ihre Lippen gingen in ein selten gesehenes Grinsen über.

»Ja das ist wahr.« verkündete Hermione in einem genervten Ton. Sie unterdrückte das Verlangen, die Frau die vor ihr stand zu schütteln. »Harry und ich sind nur Freunde. Nun können sie **bitte** jemanden finden um diesen abscheulichen Artikel runter zunehmen?«

»Wenn sie nur Freunde sind, sehe ich nicht ein warum es ihnen so viel ausmacht.« sagte McGonagall mit gespitzten Lippen.

Hermione biss die Innenseite ihrer Wange und schloss ihre Augen, während sie tief einatmete. »Weil,« erklärte sie langsam, »nun jeder den Eindruck hat, dass **wir wirklich** zusammen sind und solche Gerüchte sind nicht gut für eine platonische Beziehung wie die unsere!«

»Es ist nur nicht gut wenn sie nicht daran glauben, dass sie komplett platonisch ist« antwortete McGonagall und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit einem Stapel Pergament zu. »Ich will kein weiteres Wort über diese Sache hören, wenn sie gestatten Miss Granger. Guten Tag noch.«

Hermiones Kinnlade flog, wieder einmal, hinunter, als sie die Frau dumm anstarrte von der sie, einige Minuten zuvor noch, geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihre einzige Verbündete sei.

»Ich sagte guten Tag Miss Granger.« sagte McGonagall kurz zu Hermione. »Ich sehe sie am Montag. Nun genießen sie den Rest ihres Wochenendes.«

»Mein Wochenende genieße«, lachte Hermione im Flüsterton auf, als sie sich auf den Weg von McGonagalls Büro zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum machte um zu sehen ob sie Schadensbegrenzung leisten konnte. »Keine Chance.«

Hermione betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, nur damit sich jeder Gryffindor zu ihr umdrehte und sie anstarrte. Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen. »Lasst es sein, geht das?« sagte sie ihnen als sie rüber zum Brett schritt um zu sehen ob es irgendetwas gab, dass sie tun konnte um diese schreckliche Zeitung zu beseitigen (obwohl sie wusste, tief drinnen, dass es das nicht gab). Die Blicke hörten auf, aber wurden schnell durch lautes Geflüster ersetzt.

_»Weißt du, ihre ersten zwei Initiale sind gleich!«_

_»Wenn sie heiraten, werden sie ganz gleich…«_

»Ginny…« murrte Hermione flüsternd. Dieses kleine Wiesel hat das verbreitet…

_»Ich hab sie gestern küssend gesehen!«_

_»Wirklich?! Wo?«_

_»Draußen, beim See!«_

»Okay, dass ist genug« explodierte Hermione, und funkelte alle Gryffindors an. »Hört mir zu: Harry und ich gehen nicht miteinander aus. Harry und ich **sind** nie miteinander ausgegangen. Harry und ich **werden** nie miteinander ausgehen. Und warum? Weil wir **Freunde** sind. Und ihr!« fauchte Hermione als sie sich zu dem Mädchen umdrehte, welches behauptet hat, dass sie sie küssend mit Harry gesehen hat... »Ich bin gestern gar nicht hinausgegangen, also wenn du so nett wärst und aufhören würdest Gerüchte zu verbreiten. Ich bin kurz davor jedem Punkte wegzunehmen, der dies wieder erwähnen, aber,« sagte Hermione vernünftig, glättete ihren Rock, »dass wäre ein missbrauch meiner Macht. Also alles was ich zu diesem Thema zu sagen habe ist, um Merlins willen, stoppt diesen Unsinn. Danke!«

Es dauerte kaum 22 Sekunden, bis die Klassenkameraden von Hermione wieder mit dem Geflüster weiter machten. Hermione legte ihre Arme auf ihre Hüften.

»Ich gebe auf.« seufzte sie »Ich gebe total auf!« Sie wollte nichts anderes als diesem Unsinn zu entfliehen und ging daher in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher, wo sie Ron und Ginny fand, die in eine mitreißende Partie Schach versunken waren, mit Harry neben Ron, der ihm schreckliche Vorschläge gab, von dem was Hermione darüber sagen konnte.

»Hallo« sagte sie zu ihnen und stellte sicher, dass sie Ginny einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

»'Allo Hermione.« sagte Ron als er sein Kinn auf seine Handfläche legte und aufs Brett sah.

»Ich sage dir Ron bewege deinen Springer dorthi-« begann Harry.

»Der letzten Zug den du mir geraten hast, endete damit, dass ich meine Königin verloren habe.« sagte Ron leicht zischend. »Also, wenn du könntest, halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe.«

Harry sah einen Moment schockiert aus, dann leicht verletzt. »Gut. Schau ob ich dir jemals wieder helfe.«

»Merlin sei Dank!« stieß Ron hervor, und sah erleichtert aus.

Ginny, wie auch immer, sah bestürzt aus. »**Wie** gehe ich jetzt sicher, dass ich gewinne?« schmollte sie.

»Danke Gin.« gab Harry sarkastisch zurück. Ginny grinste unschuldig und wandte sich dann wieder dem Spiel zu. Hermione, die erkannte, dass nun ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre um mit Harry über alles zu reden, was mit ihrer so genannten 'Beziehung' ablief, griff Harrys Arm und zerrte ihn in ihr Zimmer.

»Hey!« schrie Harry hervor und schlug ihre Hand weg als sie drinnen waren. »Wofür war das?«

»Ich wollte mit dir über alles was vorläuft reden.« sagte ihm Hermione knapp. »Wir müssen Schadensbegrenzung leisten.«

»Ich nehme an, dass bedeutet dass es dir nicht Möglich war die Zeitung zu beseitigen?« sagte Harry und sah zu Hermione.

»Nein.« seufzte Hermione als sie sich auf ihr penibel genau gemachtes Bett setzte. »McGonagall scheint wirklich zu glauben, dass wir ein Paar sind, oder dass Einer von uns an den Anderen interessiert wäre, und deswegen sieht sie keinen Grund es zu entfernen.«

»Hab' dir ja gesagt sie sollte auf der Liste sein.« sagte Harry grinsend.

»Ah halt die Klappe« schrie ihn Hermione an.»Jetzt ist **nicht** der Zeitpunkt dafür.« Hermione streckte ihre Arme und atmete tief ein und aus.»Was werden wir jetzt machen? Die Initialsache scheint das größte Problem zur Zeit zu sein, aber da gibt es nicht viel was wir tun können dass…«

Harry ließ sich neben Hermione fallen und die zwei saßen im Stillen da. Plötzlich, sprang Harry auf; ein aufgeregter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, dass deutlich zeigte, dass er eine Idee hatte.

»Was?« fragte Hermione aufgeregt und stand ebenfalls auf.»Was ist es?«

»Ich hab's!« Harry grinste und drehte sein Gesicht zu Hermione. »Du kannst deinen Vornamen ändern!«

Hermione lachte. »Oh ha, ha, Harry sehr lustig.« sie rollte mit ihren Augen. »Nein ernsthaft, was für eine Idee hast du?«

Harry erstarrte und antwortete, »Das ist meine Idee.«

»Oh,« sagte Hermione, Unsicherheit kroch in ihre Stimme. War Harry wirklich so durchgeknallt? Eigentlich dachte sie, dass der einzige beste Freund bei dem sie sich sorgen musste Ron sei…

»Nein es ist Perfekt.« erklärte Harry. »Wenn du deinen Vornamen änderst, dann würden wir nicht dieselben Initiale haben.«

»Harry, ich hab schon verstanden was du gesagt hast.«, sagte Hermione, leicht genervt. »Die Idee funktioniert einfach nicht.«

»Warum nicht?« fragte Harry. »Nenn mir eine Sache was daran falsch sein sollte.«

»Na ja, Erstens einmal,« sagte Hermione als ob sie zu einem totalen Blödmann reden würde, »es beinhaltet, dass ich meinen Namen ändere.«

»Dein Punkt ist?«

»Ich **will** meinen Namen nicht ändern Harry!« sagte Hermione zu Harry, und ihre Stimme begann lauter zu werden.

Harry starrte sie an. »Warum nicht?«

»Weil es mein Name ist!« Hermione hob wütend ihre Hände in die Höhe. »Würdest **du deinen** Namen aufgeben?«

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach und gab dann auf. »Nein…« sagte er langsam.

»Genau mein Punkt.« gab Hermione zurück.

»Aber…« protestierte Harry, leicht sauer, »Aber ich hatte schon den Perfekten Namen und alles…Lena?«

»Lena?« fragte Hermione ungläubig.»Du denkst ich sehe aus wie eine **Lena**?«

»…Nein?«

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Komm Harry.« befahl sie ihm als sie noch einmal nach seinem Arm griff und ihn zurück zu Ron und Ginny führte. »Lass uns zurückgehen, bevor die denken, dass wir was vorhaben.«

Als sie zurückkamen, waren Ginny und Ron immer noch inmitten ihrer Partie. Harry kehrte zurück zu seinem Platz neben Ron, und beobachtete sie während Hermione sich damit begnügte sich auf die Couch zu setzten.

»Ich kann die Weihnachtsferien kaum noch erwarten.« gab sie auf einmal bekannt. »Das erste Mal in meinem Leben, will ich nichts mehr als weg von hier.«

»Oh, weil du gerade über Ferien sprichst,« sagte Ron als es ihm gelang Ginnys König Schach zu setzten, nur damit Ginny einen Weg davon heraus fand (»Verdammt!« stieß Ron hervor), »Mum hat gesagt, dass wir wegfahren.«

»Oh wirklich, wo?« sagte Harry, neugierig, er war nie wirklich weggefahren (zum Grimmauldplatz oder zum Fuchsbau zu gehen war mehr wie nach Hause zu gehen).

»**Wir** werden Charlie in Rumänien besuchen gehen.« sagte Ginny und betonte das Wort »Wir«.

»Was ist dein Punkt?« fragte Harry, sah zu Ginny dann zu Ron und dann wieder zu Ginny.

Ron sah vom Schachbrett auf und Schuld zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht. »Es tut mir Leid Harry, aber Mum hat gesagt, dass es nicht genug Platz für dich auf den Weg gibt.«

Harrys Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. »Oh.« sagte er leise und starrte nach unten auf seine Hände.

»Es ist nicht so als ob sie dich nicht zur Familie zählen würde!« gab Ginny schnell hinzu. »Es ist nur, dass es dort wirklich keinen Platz gibt und du würdest absolut zerquetscht werden und unglücklich sein. Es wird hier sehr viel angenehmer sein, da bin ich mir sicher.« Ron nickte und stimmte begeistert überein.

Hermione, wie auch immer, wusste es besser. Sie betrachtete Harry leise und erkannte was höchst wahrscheinlich gerade durch seinen Kopf ging: wie er Weihnachten alleine in Hogwarts verbringen würde - nicht das er Hogwarts nicht mochte. Hermione wusste er liebt es. Aber wenn es etwas gab das er hasste, dann war es alleine zu sein. Es war genau dann als eine Perfekte Idee sie einnahm.

»Ich werde Mum fragen ob du bei uns bleiben kannst.« erzählte Hermione Harry freundlich. »Wir bleiben nur zu Hause über Weihnachten, und es scheint so als ob sie in dich verliebt wäre, zumindest der Punkt ist sie will dich als Schwiegersohn haben, also bin ich mir sicher, dass es da keine Probleme gibt.«

Harrys Gesicht leuchtete. »Bist du dir sicher?« fragte er, »Ich will mich nicht aufdrängeln oder so…«

»Ah lass es bleiben.« sagte Hermione und versuchte Harry auszuschimpfen, nur um in ein kleines passendes Lachen auszubrechen. »Es wird toll. Mum wird die Zeit ihres Lebens haben wenn sie dein Zimmer vorbereitet, und Dad beschwert sich sowieso immer, dass er in der Minderheit gegenüber den Frauen ist. Ich werde Mum morgen eine Eule schicken und fragen. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird ausflippen.«

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter und Hermione konnte sich nicht anders helfen, als mit sich zufrieden zu sein. Es würde nett sein Harry um sich herum zu haben und ihm zu zeigen wo sie aufgewachsen ist.

»Hört sich so an als ob es einfach ein wundervolles Weihnachten wird.« flüsterte Ginny Ron zu und die zwei Geschwister grinsten sich zufrieden an.

* * *

**AN: Und wie wars?? Die Sprüche (übrigens habe ich jetzt auch in kapitel 1-3 hinzugetan[habs vergessen]) wollt ich nicht übersetzen weil ich mir dachte dann verlieren sie irgendwie etwas. Vielleicht gehts nur mir so aber einige sind auf deutsch dann sinnlos, meiner meinung nach. So das nächste kapitel kommt bald. Bis dann und schön brav Kommis hinterlassen.**

**PS. Es gibt 15 Kapitel**


	5. Kapitel 05

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 05

**In ****Der wo es einen beleidigenden Brief gibt**

* * *

_**Acht Gründe warum mein Leben grauenhaft ist (Anscheinend ist es nicht so grauenhaft wie ich dachte, weil mir nicht mehr eingefallen ist):**_

_v__on Hermione Jane Granger_

_01. Ginny. Natürlich. Anscheinend muss sie immer auf der Liste sein._

_02. Meine Mutter, die der größte Trottel auf Erden ist (Mum, wenn du das hier findest weil du wieder herumschnüffelst, ich meine Trottel zärtlich… es ist so etwas was Kinder heutzutage sagen)._

_03. Anscheinend versuchen Ron und Ginny, Harry und mich zusammen zu bringen, Offiziell versuchend, meine ich._

_04. Das gleiche gilt für meine Mutter (ja, zwei und vier sind getrennte Gründe)._

_05. Ich habe ein Frage in unserem 1000-Punkte Test in Zaubertränke versaut, weil Ron, der Arsch der er nun mal ist, irgendwie einen Weg gefunden hat mir eine Notiz zu schicken wo stand, »Wie stehen die Dinge so mit Harry? Schon irgendwelche angebrachten Toiletten gefunden?« Das hat mich so aufgeregt dass ich total vergessen habe eine der Fragen zu beantworten._

_06. Weil ich ein Frage nicht beantwortet habe, hat Snape zehn Punkte von unserer Klasse genommen, und jetzt, nicht nur das alle wissen das ich eine Frage vergessen habe, sie hassen mich auch noch dafür (ironisch, oder? Sonst ärgern sie mich, wenn ich alles richtig habe...)._

_07. Ginny ist überzeugt davon, dass ich besessen bin von Harrys Ex-Freundinnen. Bitte. Nur weil ich glaube dass sie hübscher sind als ich heißt das nicht dass ich besessen von ihnen bin._

_08. Mum zwingt mich zu dieser grauenhaften Silvesterparty, wo alle »Erwachsenen« darauf bestehen werden, dass ich absolut nichts weiß, weil ich ein Teenager bin (obwohl ich eigentlich schon 18 bin). Na ja, besser gesagt, Harry zwingt mich, aber er zwingt mich nicht wirklich…er ist einfach nur sehr naiv.

* * *

_

*********

**"_All love that has not friendship for its base,  
Is like a mansion built upon sand."_**

**_~ Ella Wheeler Wilcox_**

*********

* * *

»Ich verstehe nur nicht warum ihr es so schwierig findet.« schimpfte Hermione mit Harry und Ron als die drei von ihnen, zusammen mit Ginny, sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm machten. »Alles was ihr machen hättet müssen war sicher zu gehen dass ihr im Kessel drei Mal gegen der Uhrzeigersinn, fünf Mal im Uhrzeigersinn, sechs und zweidrittel Mal gegen der Uhrzeigersinn dreht, gefolgt von eine schnelle Drehung halb herum, im Uhrzeigersinn, natürlich, und dann eine letzte Drehung vier - und fünfachtel mal gegen der Uhrzeigersinn.« erklärte Hermione all das als ob sie die Zwei eher darüber informieren würde wie man ein Sandwich macht als darüber wie man einen der Kompliziertesten Tränke macht die keiner von ihnen je gesehen hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben.

»Jetzt halt endlich die Klappe.« stöhnte sie Ron an. »Wir haben es kapiert. Du bist ein Genie. Wir sind Idioten. Wir können gar nichts verstehen.«

Hermione rümpfte ihre Nase, »Das habe ich nicht gesagt.«

»Es stand zwischen den Zeilen« erklärte Ginny Hermione.

»Seit wann weißt du was 'zwischen den Zeilen steht' ist?« Hermione hob eine Augenbraue.

Ginny tat als wäre sie verärgert, »Ich lasse dich wissen, dass ich dies nicht nur einmal vor dir erwähnt habe! Du hast es vorher nur noch nie bemerkt.«

»Sicher.« stimmte Hermione zu, als ob Ginny es ablehnte eine Lüge zuzugeben, und dann fing sie an zu lachen.

»Hey!« schrie Ginny und unterbrach Hermiones Ausbruch. Sie zeigte vor sich hin, »Da ist Luna! Hey L-«

Aber Ginny wurde auf einmal von Ron unterbrochen, der hysterisch erschien und seine Hände über Ginnys Mund legte und sie zu sich zog. »Nicht!« flüsterte er ängstlich. Harry und Hermione tauschten belustigende Blicke, während Ginny Ron anstarrte, ihren Mund so weit wie möglich öffnete und in seine Hand biss.

»Au!« Ron zog seine verletzte Hand von Ginny weg. »Was sollte das?«

»Musst du **wirklich** diese Frage stellen?« fragte Ginny. Sie sah sich nach Luna um uns stieß einen kleinen Schrei der Frustration hervor. »Nun ist sie verschwunden! Ich wollte 'hi' sagen.« sie drehte sich zu ihrem älteren Bruder, »Was sollte das alles?«

»N- nichts!« verkündete Ron lachend. »Gar nichts.«

»Du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner, Ron, das weißt du?« kommentierte Harry während er leicht grinste.

Rons Augen bewegten sich hin und her. »Er, Ich…« stieß er hervor. »Ich muss gehen!« schrie er schnell und dann rannte er in die Richtung in der sie Luna zuletzt gesehen hatten.

»Um Ron zu zitieren, was verdammt noch einmal geht hier vor?« fragte Harry ungläubig.

»Es scheint als ob ihr Zwei nicht die Einzigen wärt die Leugnen.« Ginny grinste. Hermione rollte ihre Augen und knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber blieb leise nur damit Ginny weiter reden konnte.

»Keine Rückmeldung?« fragte Ginny überrascht. »Also, leugnest du **nicht** dass du leugnest?«

»Ich halte die Frage nur nicht für Wert genug um sie zu beantworten.« zischte Hermione, »Ich habe es dir wieder und wieder gesagt, wir sind nur Freunde.«

»Sie hat recht weißt du.« sagte Harry Ginny mit einem Achselzucken, »Fahr nur mit der Geschichte von Ron fort.«

Ginny seufzte aber gehorchte., »Na ja, den Sommer über kam Luna, die ungefähr eine halbe Meile entfernt von uns lebt (aber das wusstet ihr, richtig?), fast jeden Tag rüber. Sie saß nur in der Küche und wartete dass Ron runterkam. Es war eigentlich ziemlich unterhaltsam.« kommentierte Ginny und kicherte leise. »Ron war total entsetzt deswegen. Nicht entsetzt im schlechten Sinne, um das zu sagen, sondern entsetzt in einer, 'Ich will nicht das sie mich in so einer Umgebung sieht' Art. Wie auch immer, sie fing mit den unüblichsten Gesprächen an. Eins davon war, natürlich, die Initial Sache über die ich im Aufsatz sprach.« Harry und Hermione sahen sich an und seufzten. Es war hoffnungslos. Egal was sie machten, irgendwie würde ihre 'Beziehung' in einem Gespräch auftauchen, welches sie mit Ginny führten.

»Ich habe dir gesagt du solltest deinen Namen in Lena ändern.« murmelte Harry.

»Und ich habe dir gesagt dass es ein gottserbärmlicher Name ist« antwortete Hermione durch ein Lächeln hindurch, und nickte als Ginny fort fuhr.

»…und dann, und ich glaube das war das Gespräch welches ihn am meisten schockierte, fing sie an über unterschiedliche Plätze zu reden wo Leute hingehen wenn sie ein Date haben und welche Plätze sie persönlich mag. Und ich meine Andauernd. Es war so als ob sie sagen würde, 'Hey du Idiot nimm mich endlich zu einem dieser Plätze mit!'«

»Über Plätze zu reden die sie mag, bedeutet nicht, dass sie will das Ron sie dorthin bringt.« sagte Hermione.

»Ah **bitte**. Es stand deutlich zwischen den Zeilen.«

»Ich glaube wirklich du hast keine Ahnung was 'zwischen den Zeilen' bedeutet.« sagte ihr Hermione, weshalb Ginny Hermione ihre Zunge entgegenstreckte und Harry »Ziemlich reif.« dachte.

»Wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, dann ist das dein Problem.« verkündete Ginny entrüstet. »Wie auch immer, ich muss lernen gehen, also werde ich mich nicht mit dir herumschlagen.« Ginny drehte sich um, ihr rotes Haar schwang sich um ihren Hals, als sie in Richtung Bibliothek ging.

»Sie ist wirklich so eine liebenswerte Frau.« sagte Hermione sarkastisch.

»Ja, aber sie meint es gut,« sagte ihr Harry.

»Meint es gut?« fragte Hermione und sah ungläubig zu Harry hinauf. »**Meint es gut**? Dieses Mädchen wird eines Tages unsere Freundschaft zerstören, das schwöre ich dir! Ich kann es bereits vorhersehen wie sie uns in ein Date nach einem Date nach einem Date zwingt.« Hermione erschauderte. »Ernsthaft, ich versteh sie nicht! Sie ist total beleidigt wenn ich darauf beharre dass sie nicht weiß was 'zwischen den Zeilen' bedeutet, trotzdem verlangt sie von mir dass ich einfach die Tatsache aufgeben, dass wir nur Freunde sind.« Hermione begann zu stampfen als sich die Wut in ihr aufbaute. »Und der einzige Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Situationen ist, ist dass das Eine, eine Lüge ist und wir beide wissen, dass das Letztere es ganz sicher nicht ist!«

Harry nickte, aber dann pausierte er und fragte, »Was war das Letztere noch mal? Ich hab die Reihenfolge vergessen…« Hermione schleuderte leicht ihre Tasche, die mit zehn Büchern gefüllt war, an Harrys Kopf. Und leicht bedeutet in diesem Fall mit ganzer Kraft. Zum Glück für Harry, hatte Hermione eine miserable Augen Hand Koordination und anstatt seinen Kopf zu treffen, flog die Tasche aus Hermiones Hand und über Harry, und landete am Boden einige Fuß von ihnen entfernt.

»Oh dieser Tag wird immer besser und besser, oder?« seufzte Hermione. »Ich kann dich nicht einmal treffen wenn ich will!«

»Und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie **Leid** es mir tut, dass du mich verfehlt hast.« antwortete Harry spottend.

* * *

Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihre beste weibliche Freundin einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen wollte, fand Hermione einen Vorteil dies nicht zu tun, als sie sich bald im Mädchenschlafzimmer der Sechstklässler fand und Ginny um einen bestimmten Gefallen anflehte.

»Du willst dir eines meiner Kleider ausleihen?« Ginny sah drein als ob sie nicht glauben könnte was sie hörte. »Also ein Kleid dass ich besitze…für **dich**?«

»Mach es nicht noch schwerer als es schon ist.« schnappte Hermione bissig. »Es ist nicht so als ob ich eins ausborgen **wollte**.«

»Dennoch bist du hier, auf deinen Knien…« sagte Ginny spitz.

»Schau,« Hermione seufzte. »Mum hat mir vor einigen Wochen eine Eule geschickt um mich über eine Silvesterparty zu informieren zu der sie geplant haben hinzugehen. Ursprünglich sollte ich nur zu Hause bleiben und den Ball am Fernseher ansehen-«

»Was ist ein Ternseher?«

Hermione schloss ihre Augen. »Müssen wir **jetzt** da durch?« als Ginny nicht darauf bestand eine Antwort zu bekommen fuhr Hermione mit ihrem Teil des Gespräches fort. »Wie auch immer, ich habe spontan die Party erwähnt als Harry in der Nähe war und, weil er nie auf einer war will er **wirklich** dort hin. Das einzige Problem ist, ich habe nichts für so eine Gelegenheit. Ich kann einen Anzug von meinem Vater für Harry schrumpfen, aber alle Sachen meiner Mutter sind für jemanden der, na ja, **alt** ist.«

»Dann müssen dir ihre Outfits perfekt passen.« Ginny grinste frech.

»Na sind wir nicht sarkastisch?« murmelte Hermione im Flüsterton. »Schau, Gin, ich genieße es nicht hierher zu kommen und dich um Hilfe zu bitten. Du weißt wie ich mich fühle wenn ich auf andere Angewiesen bin. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl in diesem Fall. Du redest immer über all diese Muggel Kleider die heutzutage 'in' sind, also hast du etwas was du mir borgen könntest?«

Ginny biss ihre Lippe, »Ich weiß nicht Hermione…Wir haben eben, na ja, andere Proportionen wenn du verstehst was ich meine…«

»Also wie in, du hast eine Figur und ich nicht?« fragte Hermione und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

»Na ja, nein, dass ist es nicht…« Ginny schien nervös, eine seltenes Ereignis für die jüngste Weasley.

»Du musst mich nicht anlügen Ginny.« Hermione lachte. »Ich bin deswegen wirklich nicht besorgt. Ich weiß das, wenn es ums Aussehen geht, ich nicht so begehrt bin, ich habe nicht deine schmale Taille, ich habe nicht Parvatis große Oberweite, und ich habe ganz sicher nicht Chos allgemein unglaubliche Figur in Zusammenhang mit den schönen Beinen. Ich bin gewöhnlich und ich bin zufrieden mit dem.«

»Du weißt, « sagte Ginny belustigt, »die drei Mädchen die du eben willkürlich benutz hast um dich beiläufig mit ihnen zu vergleichen, hatten ganz zufällig ein Date (oder in Parvatis Fall sind zum Ball gegangen) mit Harry. Und das eine Mädchen, von der du glaubst sie sei die Beste, ist ganz zufällig die, die Harry ihren ersten Kuss gab.« Ginny grinste zufrieden, sie hatte irgendwie Recht.

»Oh Bitte.« sagte Hermione wütend. »Fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Du, Parvati und Cho seit eben die Mädchen die ich am besten kenne…kannte hier in Hogwarts. Na ja, Cho und Ich haben nie wirklich miteinander gesprochen aber ich wurde in diese ganze 'Cho glaubt das Harry mich liebt' Ding mit hineingezogen.«

»Sogar Cho hat es kapiert, und sie war ein kompletter Schwachkopf.« sagte Ginny an Hermione schnappend.

»Cho war eine Rawenclaw.« sagte Hermione kalt. »Sie war alles aber kein Schwachkopf.«

»Also bist du damit einverstanden dass sie weiß über was sie redet?«

»Wie ich sagte sie ist eine Rawenclaw-«

»Also wenn ein Rawenclaw sagt, dass da etwas zwischen dir und Harry vorgeht, dann bedeutet das es ist wahr, richtig?« Ginny grinste als sie Hermione das erste Mal, und wahrscheinlich auch das letzte Mal in ihrem Leben, austrickste.

Hermione stand da, dumm glotzend. »Du bist schon Anstrengend, das weißt du?« sagte Hermione letztendlich.

»Ja, na ja, ich bin ein wenig beängstigt was du bist wenn **ich** Anstrengend bin.«

»Ah, gib mir endlich ein Kleid!«

»Hier!« Ginny schrie praktisch Hermione an, und schmiss ein rosa färbendes Teil in Hermiones Arme. »Nimm das.«

Hermione starrte das an was sie nur ahnen konnte, dass es ein viertel eines Kleides war.

»Ich gehe zu einer Party mit **Erwachsenen** Ginny.« sagte Hermione. »Nicht in einen Stripclub. Und um Merlins willen, nicht noch eins das rosa ist.«

»Na ja, ich glaube nicht das du in **diesem** Fall viel Glück haben wirst.« antwortete Ginny.

»Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei etwas in rosa zu tragen?« fragte Hermione finster. »Du bist ein Rotschopf. Ich mag nicht Wissend sein wenn es um Mode geht, aber bei Merlin, ich bin nicht so dumm.«

* * *

»Die Antwort meiner Mutter ist da!« verkündete Hermione einem leeren Zimmer. Sie blinzelte als sie keine Antwort bekam. Sie hätte schwören können, dass Harry hier unten war… Sie drehte sich um, biss ihre Lippe, und rief, »Harry! **Harry**!« als noch immer keine Antwort kam, ging sie in Richtung einiger Stufen, ärgerich ging sie hinauf und klopfte an die Tür. »**Harry**!« rief sie.

»Was?« kam seine gedämpfte Stimme.

»Ich habe die Antwort von meiner Mutter…« erzählte sie ihm auf einer Singsang Art.

»…gut für dich?« antwortete Harry unsicher.

»**Harry**…«

»Nur ein Scherz!« die Tür öffnete sich und Harry ließ sie in sein Zimmer, welches sich sehr von ihrem unterschied. Während ihr Zimmer penibel organisiert war; mit all ihren Bücher die in einem Bücherregal alphabetisch geordnet waren; war Harrys chaotisch und mit Kleidern bedeckt; mit seinen Büchern in einem nicht aufgeräumten Haufen neben seinem Tisch. Während ihre Wände bedeckt waren mit Gemälden von einigen der einflussreichsten Künstler aller Zeiten, waren seine willkürlich mit Quidditch - Poster bedeckt.

»Du solltest wirklich hier aufräumen, weißt du. « schlug Hermione vor als sie einem Shirt auswich.

»Danke, Mum.« Harry lächelte sarkastisch. »Nun, wie lautet das Urteil?«

Hermione starrte ihn verblüfft an. »Ich habe den Brief noch nicht **gelesen**.« sagte Hermione Sachgemäß. »Ich habe darauf gewartet es mit dir zu lesen.« Hermione öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag (und nervte Harry ein wenig dabei - warum bestanden Frauen darauf Umschläge in einem perfektem Zustand zu lassen? Um Briefe zurückzuschicken?) und nahm den Brief heraus. Faltete ihn auf und begann zu lesen:

_Liebe Hermione,_

_Ich bin so froh, dass du es schaffst über Weihnachten nach Hause zu kommen. Wir vermissen dich fürchterlich, wie du weißt, und wir haben es genossen letztes Jahr Zeit gehabt zu haben während der Ferien um mit dir zu reden. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schwer es für uns war während des vierten und fünften Schuljahres, als es uns nicht wirklich Möglich war dich zu sehen._

_Ich bin froh zu hören dass deine Studien gut vorankommen. Dein Vater und ich waren außer uns vor Freude als wir erfuhren, das du die höchste Punktzahl bekommen hast, wieder ein Mal, in all deinen Fächern, obwohl wir hoffen das du einen weiteren Vorfall wie den in Zaubertränke vermeidest._

»Sie reden nicht über die Tatsache, dass du **eine** Frage von diesem Test letzte Woche vermasselt hast, oder?« Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

»Natürlich tun sie das.« antwortete Hermione scharf. »Und ich verstehe es. Es war total unverantwortlich von mir diese Eine zu vermasseln… Wirklich, Larven? Warum sollte dieser Trank Larven benötigen?«

»Aber Hermione es war eine Frage in sieben **Jahren** voller Tests und Prüfungen.«

»Also da geht mein perfekter Rekord dahin.« seufzte Hermione. »Können wir von diesem Thema abweichen? Du weißt wie es mich aufregt. Ich **genieße** es nicht, die Antwort nicht zu kennen, weißt du.«

»Stell dir vor…« Harry lachte. »Mach dann weiter mit dem Brief.«

_Dein Vater und ich würden uns freuen dass Harry zu uns kommt während der Weihnachtsferien. Ich muss sagen, wir haben ihn nur einige wenige Male getroffen (und von diesen Malen muss ich sagen er ist ein charmanter junger Mann), __und es wäre nett den Junge kennen zu lernen von dem du in hohem Maß sprichst. _

»Du sprichst in hohem Maß von mir?« fragte Harry leuchtend.

»Na ja, du hast mein Leben, neben hunderter anderer, gerettet, immer wieder.« erklärte Hermione schnell. »Ich glaube das macht dich zu einer ziemlich bewundernswerten Person.« schnell ging sie zum Brief zurück.

_Ich gebe ihm das Gästezimmer neben dir. Ihm wird das dort ziemlich gefallen, hoffe ich. Auf diese Art, im Falle_…« Hermiones Augen traten aus ihren Höhlen hervor als sie dunkelrot anlief.

»Was ist?« fragte Harry. Als keine Antwort kam, begann er mit seinen Füßen ungeduldig zu klopfen. »Würdest du **bitte** fortfahren?« immer noch Stille. Frustriert zerrte Harry den aus Hermiones Händen, die zutiefst geschockt war und las:

_Auf diese Art, im Falle dass ihr zwei einen 'Mitternachtsplausch' haben wollt, wird es einfach sein in das Zimmer des __Anderen zu kommen (wir haben die krachende Fußbodendiele repariert). Und ihr seid weit genug entfernt von unserem Teil des Hauses so dass dein Vater eigentlich nichts hören könnte wenn ihr euch entscheidet etwas Körperliches zu tun._

Nun war es an der Zeit dass Harrys Gesicht sich in ein faszinierendes scharlachrot färbte, als der Brief sanft zu Boden flog. Die Zwei starrten sich gegenseitig an, nicht sicher wer mehr nach Rons Haaren aussah - obwohl Hermione in diesem Moment gewettet hätte, dass sie es war. Wäre sie in einem Cartoon, würde Rauch aus ihren Ohren hervortreten. Nach allem, war sie nicht nur rot weil sie verlegen war.

»Vielleicht solltest du gehen…« sagte Harry schnell und deutete auf seine Tür. Hermione konnte nur nicken als sie sich umdrehte und raus rannte und die Tür hinter sich zu schmiss. Sie schimpfte und verfluchte ihre Mutter zur selben Zeit, sie legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und gleitete hinunter, ihr Rücken gegen Harrys Tür.

»Noch da?« rief Harry zu Hermione.

»Ja.« krächzte Hermione.

»Vielleicht sollten wir stattdessen **hier** über Weihnachten bleiben.« schlug er vor. »Es könnte sichererer sein. Und all diese sadistischen Leute die uns zusammen drängen wollen wären weg.«

»Das könnte eine kluge Idee sein.« Hermione hob ihr Gesicht von ihren Händen weg und platzierte es auf ihre Schenkel und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre eigene** Mutter **ihr so etwas schreiben könnte.

Am Ende, wie auch immer, haben sie entschlossen, dass es nicht klüger wäre ohne Erlaubnis zu bleiben, besonders da sie gefragt haben ob sie gehen könnten. Und so kam es, um zehn Uhr Abends, dass Harry sich beeilte um für den Morgen zu packen, wenn die Zwei mit dem Hogwarts Express gehen würden.

»Du hättest es früher machen sollen.« schimpfte ihn Hermione aus und betrachtete ihn wie er durch das Zimmer rannte.

»Es tut mir Leid!« sagte Harry verärgert. »Ich dachte ich hätte diesen Pack - Spruch drauf, aber offenbar nicht.«

Hermione rollte ihre Augen. »Hier lass mich.« sagte sie und nahm ihren Zauberstab hervor. Eine Sekunde später, war der Inhalt von Harry Zimmer penibel in seinem Koffer gepackt. Hermione murmelte außerdem eine Art Organisations - Spruch und Harry Zimmer war fast so sauber wie ihres.

»Musstest du das tun?« fragte Harry, fast böse.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern als Antwort während die Beiden sich auf den Weg nach unten machten, wo Ron und Ginny waren, überraschender Weise waren sie mit einer Partie Schach beschäftigt.

»Solltet ihr Zwei nicht packen?« gähnte Hermione und ließ sich auf eine Couch fallen. Harry schloss sich ihr an.

»Für was?« fragte Ginny und besiegte Rons Läufer mit ihrem Springer.

»Für die **Ferien**?«

»Für welche?« fragte Ron. »Wir bleiben hier über Weihnachten. Mum und Dad haben uns erzählt, dass sie Bill dieses Jahr besuchen gehen, und es gibt einfach nicht genug Geld für uns dass wir mitkommen.«

Harry und Hermione sahen das Weasley Paar verdutzt an.

»**Was** hast du gerade gesagt?« fragte Harry.

»Ich war mir sicher, dass wir euch das gesagt haben.« sagte Ginny und starte die Beiden unschuldig an. »Wir waren so bedrückt als wir herausfanden, dass ihr Zwei uns dieses Jahr zurücklassen würdet, waren wir oder Ron?« Ron nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der Beiden und legte einen Welpenblick auf.

»Ich würde euch Zwei umbringen, aber ich bin zu müde.« schnappte Hermione die Beiden an. »Ich hoffe ihr habt ein absolut grauenhaftes Weihnachten. Komm Harry. Wir haben morgen einen frühen Zug.«

»Na ja, es wird sicher nicht so bepackt mit Action sein wie Eures.« kicherte Ginny. Hermione drehte sich um und warf das Erste nach ihr was sie fand (ein Buch natürlich). Hermione war sicher, dass es in Ginnys Ekelerregendes, süffisantes Gesicht landen würde, aber eine Sekunde später, bewies der Rotschopf ihre Fänger Fähigkeiten und fing das Objekt.

»Ich hab gedacht du hättest gesagt du wärst müde!« sagte Ginny anklagend und legte das Buch auf den Boden.

»Unterschätzte nie ein Mädchen, dass es bis **oben hin** hat.« schnappte Hermione zurück, und sie und Harry machten sich auf den Weg nach oben zu ihren Zimmern.

_Gott sei Dank werden wir nicht hier sein während der Ferien… ich hab es lieber mit meiner Mutter zu tun als mit ihr an __egal welchem Tag._ Hermiones Gedanken wanderten zurück zum, Brief und sie fühlte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. _Na ja, vielleicht nicht an egal welchen Tag.

* * *

_

AN: So das wars. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Nächste Chap kommt bald.

Und bevor ich es vergesse: DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE für die REVIEWS. Bitte weiter so.


	6. Kapitel 06

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 06

**In Der wo Ginny ihre eigene Liste schreibt**

**

* * *

**

_**Die Top Ten der Gründe warum Harry und Hermione zusammenkommen müssen:**_

_v__on Ginny Weasley, mit unbrauchbaren Kommentaren von __**Ron Weasley**_

_01. Sie sind beste Freunde seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr, und man kann das nicht so lange ohne sich zu verlieben. __**Warte, wenn sie sich ineinander verlieben müssen, weil sie beste Freunde sind, was ist dann mit mir? Ich bin auch der beste Freund von Ihnen!**__ Du warst schon verknallt ihn Hermine, erinnerst du dich Ron? Du warst nur klug genug um dich nach dem sechsten Schuljahr zurückzuziehen, weil du wusstest dass sie besser zu Harry passt. __**Oh richtig. Wow. Ich bin so eine großartige Person!**_

_02. Harry und Hermione… es hört sich einfach gut an. __**Was, und Ron und Hermione tut das nicht?! **__Ron… wir versuchen sie zusammen zubringen. __**Oh…richtig. Hmh. 'Tschuldigung. Nur diese Stolzsache, weißt du? **__Glaub mir, ich weiß…ich bemitleide Luna. __**Ja, ich au- warte eine Sekunde, über was redest du? Was hat Luna damit zu tun?**__...Ich bemitleide sie __**wirklich**__._

_03. __Dieselben Initialen, natürlich. Wie viele Leute kennst du mit so etwas? UND sie könnten ihren Kindern Vornamen mit H geben und ihnen Zweitnamen mit J geben, und es wäre eine Familie voller 'HJP'. __**Aber Hermione Familienname ist Granger…dass beginnt nicht mit einem P.**__ Bin ich die einzige Intelligente in meiner Familie?_

_04. __Ich würde die erste Brautjungfer sein! Ich habe nicht wirklich andere nahe weibliche Freunde, außer Luna…aber ich werde schon einen Weg finden um die erste Brautjungfer bei der Hochzeit meines Bruders zu sein, egal wen er heiratet. __**Ich weiß nicht…Luna möchte vielleicht jemanden Anderes…warte eine Sekunde! HÖR AUF LUNA HIER MIT HINEINZUZIEHEN, GINNY!**_

_05. __Habe ich jemals erwähnt wie ich es __**vergöttere**__ Hochzeiten zu planen? Ich tue es. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Es würde soviel Spaß machen. __**Okay, glaubst du nicht, dass du ein wenig zu weit nach vor greifst? Ich meine, wie weißt du dass sie einmal heiraten werden?**__ Bitte. Ich weiß solche Sachen._

_06. __Harry sorgt sich eindeutig mehr um sie als um irgendjemand anderes auf der Welt. Neville hat jedem darüber erzählt wie Harry reagiert hat auf Hermiones 'beinahe Tot' damals im fünften Jahr. Als die Gehirne Ron zehn Minuten später würgten hatte er sich weniger gesorgt. __**Das stimmt! Er sorgt sich mehr um sie als er es jemals für einen von uns könnte…wie genau soll das eine gute Sache?**__ Na ja, es ist keine gute Sache für dich, aber für die Beiden ist sie es. Und für das Geld was ich bekommen werde, glaube ich, dass es ist großartig für mich ist…_

_07. __Sie würden die perfekten Kinder haben. Na ja, ausgenommen die Haare. Außer sie bekommen die Haare von Harrys Mutter. Wie auch immer, sie würden Harrys Augen haben, Hermiones Verstand, Harrys Mut, Hermiones Loyalität, Harrys Versessenheit für Abenteuer, Hermiones Sensibilität, von Beiden den Witz…Wirklich. Perfekte Kinder. __**Könnten wir das bitte von der Liste streichen? Mir ist wirklich nicht wohl dabei, dass ich mir Vorstelle wie Harry und Hermione es tun…**__ Was tun? __**Die Sache…**__Sex? __**GINNY! Nein! Die Zwei werden nie Sex haben wie unsere Eltern. **__Ich hasse es dir das jetzt zu sagen, aber…__** ICH LESE NICHT!**_

_08. __Sie schauen gut zusammen aus. Ich meine alleine, sind sie irgendwie…nicht so schön, aber zusammen, geben sie ein ziemlich nettes Paar her. __**Wie McGonagall und Flitwick?...**__ Nein, dass ist überhaupt nicht das Gleiche. Woher hast du überhaupt diese wahnwitzige Idee, dass die Zwei ausgehen? __**Luna**__. Ron, Ich weiß du liebst sie/ bist besessen von ihr, aber wirklich, du __**hörst**__ auch auf sie? __**Sie hatte ein überzeugendes Argument …**__ Ah bitte, erzähl mir von diesem 'überzeugendem Argument'. __**… Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sie unter einem Ring von Empirenten gesehen hat, was ein deutliches Zeichen ist, dass zwei Personen ausgehen.**__ Ja, __**das **__ist überzeugend._

_09. Ich will die Zwei zusammen haben. Ich bekomme was ich will, und wenn ich das nicht bekomme, kann ich dir versichern, dann werde ich __**wirklich**__ wütend sein. __**Ist das nicht ein wenig egoistisch von dir?**__ Ron, ich werde die 50 Galleonen mit dir teilen. Wie hört sich das an? __**Ich habe mir immer gedacht, dass Egoismus deine beste Seite ist…**_

_10. Sie sind schon in einander verliebt, also ist es Sinnlos von ihnen diese Täuschung aufrecht zu halten.

* * *

_

*********

**"_Love is like pi - natural, irrational, and very important."_**

**_~Lisa Hoffman_**

*********

* * *

»Was zur Hölle denkst du machst du da gerade?« murrte Ron und drehte sich in seinem Bett um. Er wurde geweckt von… na ja, er war sich nicht gerade sicher **was** es war dass ihn aufgeweckt hat. Er wusste nur dass er wach war, und dass sein Körper ihm sagte dass es **viel** zu früh war um aufgeweckt zu werden, besonders am ersten Tag von seinen Winterferien.

»'Tschuldigung Mann« entschuldigte sich eine Stimme, welche Ron als die von Dean Thomas erkannte. »Ich habe vergessen letzte Nacht zu packen und, na ja, hier bin ich.«

Ron öffnete seine Augen und zwang sich in eine sitzende Position. Tatsächlich, Dean war mittendrin wahllos Kleidungsstücke in einen bereits überfüllten Koffer zu werfen.

»Du gehst schon wieder über die Ferien nach Hause?« gähnte Ron als er seine Arme ausstreckte.

»Jep.« antwortete Dean. »Schau, ich habe eine Frage an dich…« Er ging rüber zu seiner Anrichte und nahm zwei Hemden hervor. »Ich werde zu dieser Silvesterparty gezwungen, und ich habe mich gefragt, welches Hemd deiner Meinung nach besser aussieht?« Dean hielt ein Hemd vor sich hin, welches ein dunkelblaues war, und dann tauschte er es für dasselbe um, nur in waldgrün.

»Na ja, ich glaube dass erste betont deine Augen, während das andere deinen Teint betont…« kommentierte Ron sarkastisch.

»Wirklich?« Dean sah drein als ob er nachdachte welches wichtiger für ihn war als er vor den Spiegel schritt und die zwei Hemden noch einmal hin und her tauschte.

»Wie soll ich das den wissen?« fragte Ron. »ich bin ein Typ um Merlins willen! Aber dann wieder, ich habe gedacht du wärst auch einer…«

»Es ist keine so schwierige die Frage…« murmelte Dean, steckte beide Hemden in den Koffer und entschied dass er später wählen würde.

»'Tschuldigung. Ich bin morgens nur müde.« wie um diesen Punkt zu beweisen, gähnte Ron. »Also wegen dieser Party? Du gehst gegen deinen Willen hin?«

»Darum geht's ja.« seufzte Dean traurig. »Aber hoffentlich wird es nicht allzu schlimm. Ich habe gehört die Grangers gehen dort jedes Jahr hin, also zumindest hoffe ich, dass Hermione dort sein wird um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten.«

Da war ein Blick in Deans Augen der Ron **überhaupt nicht** gefiel. Ein Blick, bei dem Ron fast sicher war, dass er ihn selber hatte damals im vierten Jahr.

»Du…du wärst ein wenig froh darüber wenn Hermine dort wäre, hm?« fragte er langsam und schwank seine Beine über den Rand seines Himmelbettes.

»Na ja, ja…« Dean lächelte; wieder nicht die Art von Reaktion die Ron erhoffte.

»Wie über…unsere Hermione…Hermione **Granger**?«

»Es ist kein häufiger Name, oder?« Dean betrachtete Ron und wunderte sich ob sein Klassenkamerad verrückt sei.

Ron nickte zurückhaltend und dann sprang er aus dem Bett und rannte die Stufen hinunter wo er, zu seiner Erleichterung, Ginny fand, die schamlos mit einem der Sechstklässler flirtete.

»Ginny! schrie Ron.

Ginny schloss ihre Augen und stöhnte. »Wage es ja nicht dich hier einzumischen Ron.« warnte sie ihn. »Ich kann tun was auch immer mir gefällt, egal ob es flirten, ausgehen oder Sex haben ist…« die Augen des Jungen mit dem sie geredet hatte leuchteten auf einmal und Ginny sah ihn mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck im Gesicht an. »Ah Bitte, als ob ich irgendetwas von diesen Sachen mit dir tun würde.« beleidigt, stand der Sechstklässler auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Einmal in meinem Leben,** kümmert** es mich nicht was du mit irgendeinem Jungen machst!« sagte ihr Ron. »Wir haben ein viel dringenderes Problem!«

Ginny drehte sich in ihrem Sitz um. »Welches denn? Was ist den los?« fragte sie dringend, und machte Platz für ihren Bruder auf der Couch.

»Es ist Dean.« Rons Worte kamen schnell und atemlos heraus.

»Dean?« Ginny sah verwirrt aus bei der Bemerkung ihres Ex-Freundes. »Wo rüber redest du?«

»Er geht zur Party! Der Silvesterparty.«

»Wie die wo Harry und Hermione hingehen?« stellte Ginny klar.

»Exakt!«

»Ich verstehe nicht was das Problem ist…«

»Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass Dean über Hermione auf eine Art und Weise denkt die Alles absolut ruinieren könnte!«

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. »Du scherzt!« sagte sie vollkommen ungläubig.

»**Schau** ich aus als ob ich scherze?«

Ginny biss ihre Lippe. »Las mich dass klären.« sagte sie letztendlich und stolzierte dann in den Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässer.

Ron stand da für einen Moment unsicher was er tun sollte. Er entschloss, auf einen Armsessel vor dem Feuer Platz zu nehmen und schwang seine Beine hin und her. Er erkannte letztendlich dass das eine ziemlich langweilige Aktivität war und ging hinauf um zu versuchen seiner Schwester zu helfen. Er kam genau rechtzeitig um eine Frage seiner Schwester an Dean zu hören, »Du versprichst es, richtig?«

»Ich verspreche es Ginny.« Dean rollte mit seinen Augen. »Ich glaube es ist total lächerlich, und ich verstehe nicht warum du mir sagt was zu tun ist. Ich meine, wenn sie zusammen sein wollen, machen sie es auf ihre Art und es würde nichs ausmachen ob ich sie oder ob ich sie nicht frage würde mit mir auszugehen.«

»**Versprich** es mir.« knurrte Ginny. Ron würde es nie zugeben, aber manchmal machte ihm Ginny richtig Angst. Eigentlich, wenn er darüber nachdachte, machte sie ihm immer Angst.

»Einverstanden! Ich verstehe nicht warum ich etwas für meine Ex-Freundin tue, aber einverstanden. Ich werde es machen.«

»Ich wusste immer dass ich dich am meisten mochte von all meinen Ex-Freunden.« Ginny grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

»Erm, danke…« entgegnete Dean, und sah überhaupt nicht dankbar aus, sondern eher beleidigt. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ seinen Koffer schweben. »Na ja, ich werde dann wohl besser gehen. Ich bin spät dran wenn es darum geht den Zug zu erwischen…schöne Ferien.«

»Schöne Ferien!« schrie Ginny ihm hinterher. Sie hob ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund hin und schrie, »Vergiss nicht dein Versprechen!« Dean antwortete indem er eine ziemlich obszöne Geste mit seinen Händen machte und dann verschwand er aus dem Sichtfeld.

»Na ja, das war etwas grob von ihm.« Ginny blickte dem Siebklässler böse hinterher der Mal ihr Freund war.

»Stell dir vor, dein Ex will nicht von dir herumkommandiert werden…« kommentierte Ron um sie zu ärgern. Ein Blick und Ginny wurde sofort mit einem »'Tschuldigung« von ihrem Bruder belohnt.

* * *

»Hier rein!« Hermione begab sich in ein leeres Abteil und Harry folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

»Sogar über die Ferien ist es schwer ein leeres zu finden.« seufzte Hermione hob ihren Koffer und versuchte es auf der Ablege über ihnen zu platzieren.

»Ich mach das.« sagte ihr Harry und nahm das Gepäck von ihr.

Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen, »Ich bin durchaus fähig mein Gepäck selber zu verstauen Harry. Ich hab es sechs Jahre lang gemacht.«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du sahst müde aus. Und es schadet mir nicht ab und zu Mal ritterlich zu sein. Es ist ein gutes Training wenn ich Festgebunden bin.«

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. »**Festgebunden**?« sie verdeckte ihren Mund als es ihr misslang ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. »Oh wie ich die Frau bemitleide die an dich **Festgebunden** wird.

»Danke vielmals.« murmelte Harry und setzte sich gegenüber von Hermione hin, die ihn boshaft angrinste. »Und was wäre wenn diese Frau **du** wärst, hm?« er hatte keine Ahnung was ihn geritten hatte so etwas zu sagen. Aber er hatte es gesagt und nun wurde er mit den Konsequenzen konfrontiert- eine ziemlich geschockte Hermione.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich als sie erstarrte. »Was?« quiekte sie, ihre Stimme war ungefähr 20 Dezibel leiser als sonst.

»Nichts!« beharrte Harry, seine Stimme war stockend. »Ich habe gar nichts gesagt! Ich...erm…« er verlor den Faden, es war ihm unmöglich eine angemessene Erklärung hervorzubringen.

»Ein Witz, richtig?« Hermione lachte unbehaglich, ihre Stimme wurde langsam wieder normal.

»Ja.« antwortete Harry erleichtert. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht? Nach allem, dass war es was es war. »Ein Witz.«

»Heh…« Hermione versuchte zu lachen, aber stattdessen kam es so rüber als ob sie versuchen würde jemanden davon zu überzeugen, dass ein 50-Tonen Stein auf einem Fuß nicht **wirklich** wehtun würde.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass es für einen Moment leise war. Harry sah ziellos aus dem Fenster und sah zu wie sie an der sich eher wiederholende Szenerie vorbei fuhren, während Hermione dieselbe Passage von '**Eine Geschicte Hogwarts'** ungefähr das 22 Mal wieder las. Viele Minuten vergingen (zusammen mit nahtlosen ähnlichen Szenerie) bevor Harry, dem es nicht Möglich war noch einen Moment in der Stille zu verbringen, hervor brachte »Willst du Snape explodiert spielen?«

Hermione sprang auf in ihrem Sitz, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Geräusch. »Wie bitte?« Sie schloss ihr Buch und legte verwundert ihren Kopf auf die Seite.

»Ich habe gefragt ob du eine Partie Snape explodiert spielen willst.« wiederholte Harry, und nahm eine Packung Karten hervor als optisches Hilfsmittel.

»Ich weiß nicht Harry….« Hermione biss ihre Lippe, schlag ihre Finger um das obere Ende ihres Buches. »Ich hab es noch nie vorher gespielt…«

»Ich bring es dir bei!« bot Harry an, und fing dann an genau das zu machen. Zehn Minuten später, nachdem Hermione verstanden hatte wie man richtig spielt, begannen sie eine Partie. Es war eine Stunde vorbei bevor Hermione, die zum zwölften Mal in Folge verlor und nun von Kopf bis Fuß mit Ruß bedeckt war, die Karten runter schmiss und das Spiel als eine totale Zeitverschwendung deklarierte.

»Stell dir nur vor wie sehr du es genießen würdest wenn du tatsächlich **gewinnen** würdest…« seufzte Harry traurig.

»Das ist es nicht und das weißt du!« protestierte Hermione wütend, obwohl sie wusste dass es genau der Grund war warum sie das Spiel nicht mochte. »Es ist nicht herausfordernd, wie auch immer!« sie blickte die Karten mit Missachtung an, und, nachdem sie sich mit einem schnellen Spruch gereinigt hatte, hob sie **'Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'** auf, und begann dieselbe Stelle von vor einer Stunde zu lesen.

Harry war kurz davor zu kontern »Wenn es nicht herausfordernd ist, warum gewinnst du dann nicht?« aber erkannte dass es nicht gut wäre Hermione zu provozieren. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie etwas nicht genießen konnte in dem sie nicht gut war…na ja, nicht **ganz** ihre Schuld.

Eine Stunde später erreichten die Beiden die Station von King's Cross, wo eine überglückliche Mrs. Granger und ein nicht-so-überglücklicher Mr. Granger sie begrüßten.

»Hermione!« schrie Mrs. Granger und rannte rüber zu ihrer Tochter die aus dem Zug stieg und umarmte ihre Tochter fest. »Ich hab dich vermisst!«

»Du wirst mich umbringen Mum.« Hermione lachte leicht, und klopfte ihrer Mutter auf die Schulter.

Mrs. Granger erstarrte und ließ Hermione aus der Umarmung heraus, hielt sie immer auf eine Armlänge abstand. »Ist das alles was du deiner Mutter zu sagen hast die du seit dem Sommer nicht gesehen hast?« sie gab ihrer Tochter einen anklagenden Blick.

Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen. »Natürlich nicht. Sei nicht so oberdramatisch. Ich hab dich genauso schrecklich vermisst.«

»Das ist besser.« Mrs. Granger grinste glücklich. Ihr Grinsen verschwand ein wenig als sie sich umsah. »Wo ist Harry?« Bevor Hermione antworten konnte, schrie Mrs. Granger hervor, »Sag mir nicht dass du ihn einfach in Hogwarts gelassen hast!«

»Mutter wirklich.« mahnte Hermione. Manchmal fiel es ihr schwer zu glauben dass ihre Mutter nicht das Kind in der Familie war. »Er bring nur das Gepäck nach draußen. Er bestand darauf.« gab Hermione hinzu, als ob sie versuchen würde sicher zugehen das niemand daran glaubt dass sie die Art Mädchen wäre die den Jungen die ganze Arbeit machen lässt. Und Tatsächlich, eine Sekunde später betrat Harry den Bahnsteig imt zwei Koffern die hinter him herschwebten.

»Ist **das** der Junge der unsere Tochter ausnutzen wird.« knurrte Mr. Granger. Seine Frau schlug ihn leicht ihn die Seite.

»Nenn ihn nicht **Junge** John.« verbesserte sie ihn. »Er hat einen Namen, weißt du.«

Hermione unterdrückte ein Lachen. Es war klar dass ihre Mutter sich nicht darum kümmerte ob sie oder ob sie nicht 'ausgenutzt' wird.

»Nun, Hermione, würdest du ein Schatz sein und…« bevor ihre Mutter zu ende sprechen konnte nickte Hermione schnell und stellte sich zwischen ihre Eltern und Harry.

Bevor sie sprach, warf Hermione Harry einen schnellen Blick zu, ihr Ausdruck sagte deutlich, »Wenn du mich nachher deswegen ärgerst, werde ich dich **umbringen**.«

»Mum, Dad, Ich möchte euch Mr. Harry Potter vorstellen, einen meiner ältesten Freunde.«

Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er spürte wie ihm die Röte langsam ins Gesicht kroch. Nicht nur dass er das für total unnötig hielt (nach allem, hatte er die Granger vorher schon getroffen, obwohl das war das erste Mal das er das tat **mit** Hermione an seiner Seite), aber ihm war es nicht sehr angenehm wie Formal das alles war.

Hermione machte eine kleine Grimasse, die von ihren Eltern nicht bemerkt wurde, und ließ Harry damit wissen dass sie das genauso sehr hasste wie er.

»Es ist so eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen Harry.« Mrs. Granger leuchtete. Mr. Granger, andererseits, starrte Harry wütend an und murmelte »Nett dich kennen zu lernen«.

»Um Merlins willen Dad.« Hermione ging zu ihrem Vater rüber als Harry gerade antwortete. »Nett sie auch kennen zu lernen.« »Das ist Harry, also einer meiner **besten** Freunde. Ich kann dir versichern, er ist derjenige der sicher geht dass kein Junge in Hogwarts mich 'ausnutzt'. Du musst dich um nichts sorgen.«

»Ah kümmere dich gar nicht um deinen Vater Hermione.« sagte Mrs. Granger rasch und deutete ihrem Mann an dass er die Koffer von Harry nehmen solle. »Du weist er wird nie einem andern Mann trauen solange er lebt. Wenn er dich einmal vor den Altar führen sollte, wird er dich stattdessen wahrscheinlich aus der Tür hinaus drängen. Nun, lass uns nach Hause gehen und eine Tasse Tee trinken, wollen wir?«

* * *

»Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater mich allzu sehr mag.« flüsterte Harry in Hermiones Ohr als sie von Islington nach Mayfair rasten. Hermiones Vater blickte Harry durch den Rückspiegel ununterbrochen an. Hermiones Mutter musste ihn alle fünf Minuten in die Seite stechen um zu verhindern das Mr. Granger von der Straße runter fuhr oder, schlimmer noch, in ein anderes Auto.

»Natürlich tut er das nicht.« antwortete Hermione sachgemäß. Harry blinzelte, und wunderte sich ob er richtig hörte.

»Danke vielmals.« murmelte er, und war dankbar das ihre Eltern ihre Gespräch wegen dem Motor nicht hören konnten.

»Ach las es sein Harry.« antwortete Hermione. »Er hält dich für den Feind.« Hermione erhielt einen weiteren schockierten Blick von Harry. Sie seufzte und fügte hinzu, »Alle Väter sind so.«

»Mr. Weasley ist es nicht.« stellte Harry fest und bohrte sich in den Sitz als das Auto scharf abbog. Mr. Granger hatte gerade einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Auto verhindert und Mrs. Granger versuchte ihn gerade davon zu überzeugen dass er sie fahren lassen sollte. Harry wusste nicht vor was er sich mehr fürchtete- ein Autowrack oder die Gelegenheit, dass Mr. Granger ihm den Bösen Blick zuwarf für nur Merlin weiß wie lange.

»Ja, na ja, Ginny hatte bereits viele verschieden Beziehungen bevor du ihr '**Ein und Alles'** warst für ungefähr zwei Wochen…« erklärte Hermione Harry. »Ich gehe sicher in der Annahme dass er sich mehr darum sorgt das Ginny den nächsten armen Typen missbraucht auf den sie ein Auge legt. Ich andererseits hatte bis jetzt keine ernsthafte Beziehung- oder überhaupt eine Beziehung wie auch immer.«

»Aber Krum…« sagte Harry unsicher.

»Ich würde kaum mich anstarren während ich lerne als eine Beziehung bezeichnen.« sagte Hermione, schüttelte ihren Kopf und lachte leicht. »Ich wünsche mir, dennoch, dass mein Vater erkennen würde, dass ich achtzehn bin, und rechtlich Erwachsen bin in beiden Welten. Es scheint als ob ich immer eine Elfjährige in seiner Vorstellung sein werde.

Harry wollte gerade antworten als das Auto auf einmal stoppte.

»Lizzie, es ist nicht nötig!« protestierte Mr. Granger.

»Das ist ein **Audi**, John.« sagte Mrs. Granger durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch. »Ich werde es nicht zulassen dass du ihn zu Schrott fährst. Nun geh rüber auf die anderen Seite bevor ich dich dort hinbefördere.« Mr. Granger knurrte aber stieg von seinem Sitz auf und ging zu dem auf die linke Seite.

Harry biss auf die Innenseite seiner Lippe um nicht zu lachen. Vielleicht würde das nicht allzu anders sein wie seine Besuche bei den Weasley, immer hin.

»Nun kannst du Harry Angst einflössend anstarren ohne unsere Leben zu gefährden.« sagte ihm Mrs. Granger und startete das Auto. Harry schluckte und sah Hermione ängstlich an.

»Keine Sorge.« informierte sie ihn und nahm zwei Bücher heraus und gab ihm eins. »Es sind nur noch…« sie sah aus dem Fenster und sah den dichten Verkehr.»…ungefähr zwanzig Minuten bis wir zu Hause sind. In zwischen kannst du etwas über Geschichte erfahren.«

Harry sah auf das Buch in seinen Händen.

»**'Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'**.« knurrte er und sah rüber auf Hermiones Buch das fast so abgenutzt war wie **'Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'**. »Hey!« stieß er hervor. »Das ist nicht fair! Du ließt ein richtiges Buch.«

Hermione unterdrückte den Drang in zu schlagen und sagte stattdessen, »Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das '**Der scharlachrote Buchstabe' **dich mehr begeistert als **'****Eine Geschichte…'**. Und so werde ich dich nicht immer wieder daran erinnern müssen dass man nicht in oder aus Hogwarts **Apparieren** kann.« Harry warf ihr einen Bösen Blick zu. »Es ist deine Entscheidung.« Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du kannst meinen Vater beobachten wie er dich anstarrt oder endlich etwas über die Schule erfahren die du die letzten sieben Jahre besucht hast.« Hermione öffnete ihr eigenes Buch und begann zu lesen.

»Das ist nicht wirklich eine Wahl…« knurrte Harry und schlug das Buch auf. Als er begann zu lesen konnte Hermione sich nicht anders helfen als zu lachen. Vielleicht war er nach allem noch nicht ein verlorener Fall.

* * *

**AN: So das wars wieder mal. Hoffe ihr hinterlasst wieder ein paar Reviews, wäre sehr sehr sehr nett. UNd danke an die die sowieso immer ains hinterlassen. =)**


	7. Kapitel 07

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 07

**In Der wo Harry durchs Granger Haus tourt**

* * *

*********

**"_Love... What is love? Love is to love someone for who they are, who they were, and who they will be."_**

**_~Chris Moore_**

*********

* * *

Indem Moment als Harry Hermiones Haus betreten hatte, wusste er, dass Mrs. Granger sich als noch gefährlicher herausstellen würde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, als Ginny und Ron.

»Ich werde ein Gespräch mit deinem Vater führen.« sagte Mrs. Granger zu den Zwei Hogwartsschülern und legte einen Arm um ihren Mann, der nicht aufgehört hatte Harry anzustarren seitdem seine Frau die Kontrolle über das Auto an sich genommen hatte. »Hermione gehe sicher dass du Harry das Haus zeigst, und zeig ihm auch sein Zimmer, würdest du das tun? Und du könntest ihm auch gleich deins zeigen, da ihr euch ja so nahe seid.« beendete sie mit einem viel sagendem Blick. Bei dem Mr. Granger versuchte einen vorbereiteten Harry zu erwürgen, der sofort hinter Hermione schritt. Mrs. Granger, die Mr. Grangers Arm fest griff, lächelte und hielt ihren Mann zurück, »Gehe sicher dass er sich wohl fühlt, wirst du Schatz?« fragte sie Hermione.

»Natürlich Mum.« antwortete Hermione, und ignorierte die Andeutungen ihrer Mutter, und zog ihren Koffer in das Haus. Es waren Zeiten wie diese bei denen sie sich wünschte dass sie Magie vor Muggeln anwenden konnte ohne irgendwelche Konsequenzen.

Mrs. Granger gab Harry und Hermione ein zufriedenes Lächeln und dann ging sie mit Mr. Granger zur anderen Seite des Hauses.

»Na ja,« sagte Hermione, und stellte ihren Koffer vor den Stufen hin. »Das ist mein zu Hause.« sie sah sich im Foyer herum. Gemälde, die denen ähnlich waren die auch in ihrem Zimmer in Hogwarts hingen, schmückten die Wand, und Hermiones Füße klopften gegen den Holzboden als sie Rüber zu einem Wandschrank ging. Sie zog sich ihre Schuhe aus und legte sie hinein und Harry tat es ihr nach.

»Also Mum will dass ich dir etwas über die Geschichte des Hauses erzähle, nehme ich an.« seufzte Hermione.

»Sie hat gar nichts darüber gesagt-« begann Harry, aber wurde unterbrochen als Hermione ihre Erzählung begann.

»Wie die meisten Häuser in dieser Gegend, wurde unseres irgendwann in der Viktorianischen Zeit gebaut.« erklärte Hermione Harry als sie sich den weg durch das Foyer bannte und ins, was Harry als Wohnzimmer annahm, ging. Die Beiden setzten sich auf eine rote Couch die gegenüber einem leeren Kamin war. »Ich kenne nicht das genaue Jahr indem es gebaut wurde, aber das ist nah genug. Es hat vier Stockwerke, wie die meisten in dieser Gegend. Mum und Dad sind hier vor zwanzig Jahren eingezogen, nach ihrer Hochzeit, und daher, natürlich, habe ich mein ganzes Leben hier verbracht. Gehe sicher das du meiner Mutter ein Kompliment wegen der Inneneinrichtung gibst.« riet Hermione Harry. »Sie hat das ganze Haus dekoriert während sie nicht zu Arbeit ging als sie mit mir schwanger war. Sie hat es natürlich nicht selbst dekoriert, aber sie hatte die Ideen und engagierte jemanden. Außer meinem Zimmer, ist das alles von ihr, und sie ist ziemlich stolz darauf.«

Harry nickte als er sich im Raum umsah und sich erinnerte wie gut das Foyer aussah. Hermiones Familie, erkannte er, war das genaue Gegenteil von Rons. Zu einem, Hermione war ein Einzelkind, ein gewaltiger Kontrast zu Rons sechs Geschwistern. Dann war da noch der Fakt dass beide ihrer Eltern Zahnärzte waren, und so machte es natürlich Sinn, dass ihre Familie ziemlich reich sein würde. Es war das erste Mal das er in einem Muggelhaus von einer wohlhabenden Familie war, welches ihm nicht das Gefühl gab eingesperrt zu sein, seine einzig andere Bezug war der kalte und herzlose Ligusterweg. Er war überrascht darüber dass er sich an beiden Orten, dem Fuchsbau und dem Haus der Grangers zu Hause fühlte obwohl die Zwei nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten.

In diesem Moment lief ein orangener Flauschball ins Zimmer und sprang in den Schoß von Hermione. Hermione ließ ein kleines Quicken von sich hören, welches unüblich für sie war, als sie das orangene Etwas umarmte und rief, »Krummbein!«

Genau indem Moment erinnerte sich Harry dass Hermione gezwungen war dieses Jahr ihre geliebte Katze zu Hause zurückzulassen als ein Auto Krummbein erfasste an dem Tag bevor das Semester begann. Natürlich war alles in Ordnung - er hatte sich zum Glück nur sein Bein gebrochen - aber ihre Eltern bestanden darauf das er auf Muggelart behandelt werden sollte, und so musste er zu Hause bleiben während sein Fuß heilte. Er war nun vollkommen in Ordnung, was offensichtlich war wenn man sah wie schnell er rennen konnte, und Harry konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen wie Rons Gesicht aussehen würden wenn Hermione zurück in Hogwarts ankommt mit Krummbein in ihren Armen.

»Ich habe dich vermisst.« sagte Hermione dem Kater und legte ihn zurück auf ihren Schoß und kraulte ihn sanft. Sie sah Harry entschuldigend an. »Es tut mir leid dass du Hedwig nicht mitnehmen konntest. Mum hat nur schreckliche Angst vor Eule. Sie toleriertes sie wenn sie ab und zu Mal eine Nachricht hinterlassen, aber sie kann den Gedanken nicht aushalten im selben Haus zu sein wie eine.

»Aber du wolltest eine Eule kaufen im Sommer vorm dritten Schuljahr.« erinnerte sie Harry und Verwirrung war auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet.

»Ja, aber ich hatte geplant sie in der Schule zu halten.« antwortete sie. »Das ist auch warum ich so froh bin dass ich Krummbein gefunden habe.« sie umarmte den Kater noch einmal.

Harry lachte »Ich glaube nicht das Ron genauso begeistert ist.«

Hermione verzerrte ihr Gesicht. Es war klar dass sie sich wenig darum kümmerte was Ron von ihrem Haustier hielt. »Na ja, nach allem was wir wegen ihm durchgemacht haben, glaube ich dass er jede ach so kleine Tortur die ihm Krummbein zufügt verdient.« Hermione legte Krummbein auf den Boden und stand auf. »Ich werde jetzt meine Sachen nach oben bringen, okay?« teilte Hermione Harry mit. »Dann werde ich dich in dein Zimmer bringen.« Sie machte eine Pause als sie sich auf den Weg zum Hauptvorzimmer machte und drehte sich dann um. »Schau dich ruhig etwas um, wenn du willst.« sagte sie zu Harry mit einem Lächeln. Krummbein lief ihr hinterher.

Harry nickte und sah ihr zu wie sie um die Ecke bog und aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Er setzte sich auf und entschied sich das Wohnzimmer genauer anzusehen. Ein schwarzer kleiner Flügel war in einer Ecke, sein glänzender Lack wurde nur von den zehn oder so Urkunden in goldenen Rahmen überleuchtet. Auf jeder Urkunde konnte man lesen, **'_Erster Platz verliehen an _****Miss Hermione Granger**_**, für hervorwagende Leistungen am Klavier**_'. Ein Stapel Musikblätter waren ordentlich neben der passenden schwarzen Bank geschlichtet. Die Noten ganz oben auf dem Stapel waren von Johann Sebastian Bachs **Piano Concerto No. 5 in F Moll**.

Harry legte sein Kopf auf die Seite als seine Augen zurück wanderten um die Urkunden zu lesen. _Ich hatte keine Ahnung dass sie Klavier spielt_. Harry war schockiert als er sah dass die Urkunden bis nach 1985 reichten. _Sie war sechs Jahre alt als sie ihre Erste gewonnen hatte…_ Nach einem Moment, erkannte er dass er **nicht** so überrascht war. Hermione war erfolgreich, und überschritt die wildesten Träume der meisten Leute dabei, egal was sie sich in den Kopf setzte. _Na ja, fast alles_, dachte Harry, und dachte an Wahrsagen. Aber dann wieder rum, es wurde nicht sehr viel Verstand in einem Fach wie diesem gebraucht.

Harry brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf zurück den Raum zu betrachten, welcher voll war von unterschiedlichen Farbtönen von rot. Er begab sich rüber zu einem schwarzen Bücherregal, welches gefüllt war, natürlich, mit Büchern und zusätzlich noch mit einer Reihe an Fotos von Hermione. Es schien ein Foto zu sein von jedem Jahr seit ihrer Geburt. Harry war belustigt zu sehen dass sie als kleines Mädchen, vielleicht zwei Jahre alt - drei höchstens - blonde Haare hatte. Es war, natürlich, genauso buschig wie es jetzt war. Harry war erleichtert dass Hermione Haare sichtlich dunkler geworden sind seit ihren Kleinkindern Tagen. Er glaubte nicht dass sie so beeindruckend wäre wenn sie blond wäre. Es war wahr das Hermione nicht wunderschön war, wie Ginny oder Cho, aber da war so eine subtile Schönheit an ich - ein Aussehen welches man nur selten an einem Mädchen fand.

»Irgendetwas interessantes gefunden?« fragte eine Stimme von hinten. Harry drehte sich um, um eine grinsende Hermione zu finden.

»Du warst blond.« sagte er dümmlich. _Was zur Hölle war das?_ Fragte sich Harry selber. Seit wann reagierte er wie ein Idiot.

Hermione nickte langsam, als ob sie zu einem unglaublich zurückgebliebenen Mann reden würde. »Ja, ja war ich… wie die meisten Kinder. Wir tendieren dazu am Anfang blond zu sein und dann bekommen wir dunklere Schattierungen wenn wir älter werden. Ich wurde zum Schluss brünette. Du, wie auch immer...« sagte Hermione, rümpfte ihre Nase spielerisch. »Irgendwie glaube ich nicht dass du jemals blond warst.« Sie nahm eine Strähne von seinem Harr und wirbelte sie um ihren Finger. Als sie erkannte was sie gerade gemacht hatte, wurde Hermione rot und ließ ihre Hand zu sich auf die Seite fallen, und murmelte eine verlegende Entschuldigung.

»Nicht nötig…« antwortete Harry, obwohl er gerade dabei war, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun um sein Gesicht davon abzuhalten rot zu werden. »Also…erm…du spielst Klavier?« Er deutete in Richtung des Flügels mit seinem Kopf. Hermione nickte.

»Seitdem ich vier bin.« sagte sie. »Mum wollte immer das ich kultiviert bin. Das ist warum wir so oft herumgereist sind. Wie auch immer, sie sagte immer dass eine junge Lady nicht zivilisiert sei solange sie kein Musikinstrument spielt.« Hermione wog ab was sie gerade gesagt hatte als sie sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Harry setzte sich neben sie. »Wann immer ich das jemanden erzählt habe, haben sie gesagt dass Mum eine Sexistin ist, aber ich glaube nicht dass sie es in diese Richtung gemeint hat. Ich glaube nicht dass es darum ging eine 'anständige Lady' zu sein, obwohl sie das behauptet, sonder eher, wie ich es sage, einem die Kultur näher zu bringen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie viel ich über die Jahre hin vom Klavierspielen gelernt habe.« Hermione blickte, fast traurig, zu den nun vergessenen Notenblättern. »Ich habe aufgehört, als ich nach Hogwarts ging. Wenn es etwas gibt dass ich bereu darüber das ich nach Hogwarts gehe, dann ist es das. Ich vermisse es wirklich. Über die Sommer habe ich gespielt, aber jetzt…Ich weiß nicht.« Sie schloss ihre Augen, lehnte sich zurück auf die Couch, und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. »Ich kann mich noch immer an mein erstes klassisches Stück erinnern - Menuette in G.« sie begann die Melodie zu summen, ihre Finger spielten auf einem unsichtbaren Klavier. Sie lachte als sie die Augen öffnete. »Es tut mir Leid Harry. Ich langweile dich mit meiner Nostalgie. Lass uns dich endlich in dein Zimmer befördern…«

»Richtig.« Harry nickte, und folgte Hermione raus aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als sie auf den Weg die Treppen hinauf waren, kommentierte Harry zu Hermione, »Nur das du es weist, nichts über dein Leben könnte mich Langweilen.«

Hermione schlug ihn. »Harry sei nicht gemein.« sagte sie, obwohl ein kleines Lächeln sich um ihre Lippen bildete.

»Was?« stieß Harry hervor, und täuschte eine emotionale Verletzung vor. »Ich mein es ernst!«

Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen. »Du kannst nicht ehrlich meinen dass egal was ich zu erzählen hab du tatsächlich daran interessiert wärst?«

Harry dachte eine Sekunde lang nach und dann gestand er ein, »Egal was außer es hat was mit unseren Schulbüchern zu tun. Und der Geschichte Hogwarts. Und Schule.«

Hermione lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Dann ist es ja gut dass ich nie über das rede, richtig?«

»Ja, wirklich gut.« Harry grinste.

* * *

»Willst du zuerst mein Zimmer sehen oder deins?« fragte Hermione als sie den dritten Stock erreichten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Mir ist es egal welches.«

»Meins ist näher.« sagte Hermione und zeigte auf eine Tür die fünf Fuß zur Rechten von ihnen entfernt war. Sie ging voran und Harry fand sich bald im Zimmer in welchem Hermione aufgewachsen war. Als Harry sich umsah musste er ernsthaft zugeben dass es ihren Charakter widerspiegelte.

Die Wände waren hellblau, eine Farbe, dass hatte Harry nach dem Weihnachtsball erkannt, die eine von Hermiones liebsten war. Eine Wand war ausgefüllt mit Mahagoni-Bücherregalen und, natürlich, beinhaltete keines der Bücherregale lehre Stellen. Wenn Harry nur einen Schritt näher gehen würde, war er sich sicher würde er die Bücher in alphabetischer Rheinfolge vorfinden.

Auf der anderen Seite vom Zimmer lag Hermiones französisches Bett, welches zurzeit bedeckt war mit einer flauschigen weißen Bettdecke, mit fünf blauen Kissen (deutlich aus einem Set) die oben drauf ordentlich geschlichtet waren. In einer Ecke war ein Schreibtisch, der zu den Bücherregalen passte, auf dem stand ein schwarzer Schreibtischcomputer und ein Fotorahmen. Der Fotorahmen beinhaltete ein Foto welches, was Harry erkannte, gemacht wurde bei ihrem Abschied vom vierten Jahr. In ihm umarmte Hermione Ron und dann ging sie rüber zu Harry und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihre eigenen Wangen wurden rot, und die Foto-Hermione winkte zum Abschied zu den zwei Jungs bevor sie wegging.

Als sie bemerkte dass Harry das Foto anstarrte erklärte Hermione, »Als ich mit meinen Eltern gegangen bin, bin ich in Colin Creevey gerannt, der mir gesagt hat dass er, in einer weiteren Foto Ekstase, ein Foto von dem gemacht hatte. Ich habe ihn gefragt ob er mir eine Kopie schickt nachdem er es entwickelt hat. Das Einzige über was ich nachdenken konnte war wie der zweite Krieg begonnen hatte.« Hermione lächelte traurig. »Ich wollte mich an unseren letzten Tag von Normalität erinnern.«

»Wir hatten nie Normalität Hermione.« berichtigte sie Harry. Hermione warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu und er gab zu dass es ein »sehr liebes Foto« sei. Er sah zurück auf das Bild, und betrachtete es genau als Foto-Hermione einmal mehr Foto-Harry ein Kuss auf die Wange gab. Harry verstand nicht warum Foto-Hermiones Wangen so rot wurden als sie wegging. Der einzige Grund an denn er denken konnte war…Nein. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er würde nicht zulassen dass ihn Ginny manipulierte. Zwangvoll legte er seine Aufmerksamkeit den anderen Wänden zu, auf denen Kunststücke, angefangen vom 19ten Jahrhundert Realismus zum Impressionismus, hingen. Es hingen auch einigen Fotos auf den Wänden, wie auch immer, und Harry war schockiert zu sehen dass jedes einzelne von ihnen eines von ihm und Hermione war: sie und Harry, die Arme um die Schultern des Anderen, vom zurück nach Hause gehen vom sechsten Schuljahr; wie sie nebeneinander an einem lodernden Campingfeuer saßen, und warteten das Mr. Weasley mit Frühstück fertig wurde; wie sie Verteidigungsbücher studierten im Raum der Wünsche; wie sie sich animiert unterhielten während eine Gryffindor Quidditch Siegesparty.

»H- Hermione.« sagte er halbkrächzend. »Warum hast du all diese Fotos nur von, nur von uns?«

»Hmm?« Hermione sah die Wände hinauf. »Das ist seltsam.« kommentierte sie und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. »Ron war vorher ebenfalls in all diesen Fotos… Ich finde es schwer mir vorzustellen dass seine Abwesenheit von jedem einzelnen Foto zur selben Zeit, zufällig sein sollte…« Hermione kniff ihre Augen zusammen als sie erkannte was los war. »Natürlich.« sagte sie fast giftig. »Es ist wieder einer ihrer Komplotts. Komm Harry.« Sie griff Harry am Arm und zog ihm aus dem Zimmer, seine Füße wurden über den Boden gezerrt. »Lass uns jetzt in dein Zimmer gehen.«

Harry stimmte zu aber nicht bevor er die Chance nutze und einen letzten Blick auf das Foto warf welches am Ende von ihrem vierten Schuljahr aufgenommen wurde, Wenn er nur herausbekäme warum Hermione so stark rot anlief. Und vielleicht auch **warum** er sich so um das Foto kümmerte.

* * *

**AN: So das wars. Ich weiß es ist nicht so toll wie die ander bis jetzt (zumindestens meiner meinung nach) beonders auch deswegen weil ich mir hier etwas schwer getan habe, das nächste kommt morgen oder vielleicht sogar heute am abend den dieses hier und das nächste sind soetwas wie ein übergang also mehr erklärung als so wirklich lustig, hoffe ihr bleibt trotzdem dabei und last ein paar reviews liegen. Also bis bald.**

**PS. Nein es gab hier wirklich keine Liste (auch beim nächsten nicht aber dann fängt es wieder an)  
**


	8. Kapitel 08

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 08

**In Der wo Hermione nicht schlafen kann**

* * *

*********

**_"Could you imagine how horrible things would be if we always told others how we felt? __Life would be intolerably bearable."_**

**_~Randy K. Milholland_**

*********

* * *

Harry war freudig überrascht dass das Gästezimmer der Grangers genau seinem Geschmack entsprach. Es war in ähnlichen Farbtönen wie das von Hermione gestrichen, was Harry ganz gut gefiel. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür, war ein riesiges Panoramafenster, von dem aus Harry die Straßen von London sehen konnte. Ob es nun daher kam dass sie so hoch waren oder ob es Schallisolierte Fenster waren, Harry konnte, zu seiner Erleichterung, das Treiben unten nicht hören. An der anliegenden Wand zu der waren zwei gleiche Betten, beide wurden mit einer dunkelblauen Bettdecke bedeckt, und ein Nachtkästchen stand zwischen ihnen. An der Wand gegenüber den Betten war, zu Harrys großer Belustigung, eine Reihe an Bücherregalen, die bis oben hin gefüllt waren. Er Betrachtete die Bücherregale und dann blickte er auf Hermione, die schuldig grinste.

»Es gab nicht genug Platz in meinem.« gab sie zu. Harry konnte nur seinen Kopf schütteln. **Typisch Hermione.**

»Wegen der Betten…« sagte Hermione und ging rüber zur besagten Garnitur. »Es ist eine Schlafzimmersuite, und Mum konnte sich nichts anderes vorstellen außer das diese Zwei hier akzeptabel wären…aber wir können das Nachtkästchen verschieben und sie zusammenschieben wenn du möchtest.« gab Hermione eifrig hinzu.

»Nein es ist in Ordnung.« sagte ihr Harry, und belohnte sie mit einem Grinsen. »Es ist Perfekt.«

»Merlin sei Dank.« seufzte Hermione. »Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht du würdest es hassen.«

»Es ist nicht so das ich hohe Erwartungen habe oder so etwas.« informierte Harry sie.

»Nein aber ich will trotzdem dass du dich wohl fühlst.« Hermione hatte einen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht dass Harry als pure Sturheit erkannte und so entschied er dass er das Thema sein lassen sollte. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinem Koffer zurück, welcher immer noch vier Stockwerke drunter war.

»Wo soll ich meine Sachen hingeben?« fragte Harry.

»Ah! Richtig! Hier drüben.« antwortete Hermione und deutete auf eine Kommode einige Fuß von der Tür entfernt.

»Ich werde dann meinen Koffer holen gehen.« sagte Harry und wollte gerade dass Zimmer verlassen aber ein fragender Blick hielt ihn auf. »Was? Ich muss ihn holen, weißt du!«

»Wir sind nicht mehr draußen Harry. Es ist vollkommen sicher jetzt Magie zu benützen. Ich habe sogar Professor McGonagall über das Benützen von Magie zu Hause gefragt als ich volljährig wurde.« Hermione nahm ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte, »Accio Harrys Koffer!« Einige Sekunden später landete Harrys Koffer vorsichtig neben ihren Füßen. »Siehst du?« sagte sie und packte ihren Zauberstab weg. »Kein Unglück ist geschehen. Obwohl versuche es nicht **zu oft** zu tun. Mum und Dad akzeptieren die Tatsache vollkommen dass ich eine Hexe bin aber manchmal glaube ich haben sie das Gefühl dass ich Magie nur nutze um es mir leichter zu machen.«

»In Ordnung.« sagte Harry und notierte sich in Gedanken dass er niemals Magie anwenden würde in Hermiones Haus egal was auch immer sie sagt - er brauchte nicht noch einen Grund damit Mr. Granger in lebendig begräbt, »Ich werde es mir merken.«

* * *

»Was denkst du tun Harry und Hermione jetzt?« sagte Ron, als er träge auf der Gryffindor Couch lag.

»Knutschen,« antwortete Ginny. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. »Nein das war vor einer Stunde. Sie müssten jetzt miteinander schlafe. Mit all der ganzen sexuellen Spannung, zusammen gehalten im selben Haus, mit Schlafzimmern gleich nebeneinander…«

»Woher weißt du dass ihre Zimmer nebeneinander liegen?« sagte Ron als er sein Bestes gab den Gedanken zu ignorieren dass seine zwei besten Freunde so etwas…Intimes zusammen taten.

»Oh, als ich herausgefunden habe dass Hermione Harry zu sich über die Ferien einlädt, habe ich Mrs. Granger eine Eule geschickt und sie gefragt ob sie sicher gehen könnte dass die Beiden so nah wie möglich beieinander wären. Ich konnte mit ihr reden als Harry und Hermione sich verabschiedeten am Ende des Jahres und anscheinend denkt sie genauso wie wir. Sie ist fast so hilfreich wie Mum.«

»Was hat Mum getan?« fragte Ron und legte seine Stirn in Falten. »Wir haben ihr nie über unsere Strategie erzählt…«

»Technisch gesehen ist das nicht wahr.« sagte Ginny lehnte ihr Kinn auf ihre Handflächen und kippte ihren Kopf so dass ihre roten Haare den Fußboden berührten. »Ich habe Mum eine Eule geschickt und sie für Ideen gebeten wie wir die Zwei zusammenbringen, und sie hat mir unseren Plan gegeben.«

»Sieht so aus als ob du das Lob dafür bis jetzt selber angenommen hast.« Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf auf eine Art die jeder als Empörung missverstehen würde, aber Ginny wusste es war alles außer das. Es herrschte Stille für einen Moment, ausgenommen von den Flamen die im Kamin eifrig brannten. »Hey Gin?« sagte Ron letztendlich.

»Hmm?«

»Warum beharrst du so sehr darauf die Beiden zusammen zu bringen?« fragte Ron. »Ich meine, du bist mit Harry zusammen gewesen und er war derjenige der mit dir Schluss gemacht hat. Warum bist du so eifrig ihn mit Hermione zu verkuppeln?«

Ginny gab Ron einen mitleidevollen Blick, »Ich bin kein selbstsüchtiges kleines Mädchen Ron.«

»Ich habe das nie gesagt!« Ron sah beleidigt aus.

»Aber du hast es angedeutet.« Ron blinzelte, und verstand nicht wie er so etwas gemacht hatte aber blieb still so das Ginny seine Frage beantworten konnte. »Die Wahrheit über diese Sache ist dass ich schon vor langem aufgehört habe etwas Tiefes für Harry zu empfinden. Ich meine ja, er bedeutet mir noch einiges aber eher so wie was du für mich bedeutest.«

»Was ist geschehen?« kam Ron Stimme führsorglich hervor, sogar besorgt. Kein Ton den Ginny gewohnt war zu hören, zumindest nicht wenn Ron mit ihr zu tun hatte.

»Ich konnte nur so lange warten. Was für eine Art von Person wäre ich wenn ich an jemanden festhalten würde für sechs Jahre? Bis er mich letztendlich geküsst hatte, waren die Gefühle deutlich weniger geworden. Aber weil sie noch da waren, und der Kuss mir natürlich Hoffnung gab, habe ich entschieden mich der Sache zu fügen. Und eine Zeit lang war es nett.« Ginny lächelte sanft bei der Erinnerung von ihrer Beziehung mit Harry. »Friedlich sogar. Ich war sehr glücklich und ich wage es zu sagen, dass ich begann mich wieder in ihn zu verlieben. Aber zur selben Zeit wusste ich dass ich nie an erster Stelle kommen würde. Und nicht auf eine 'Oh! Du bist die Einzige um die ich mich Sorge Ginny!' Art und Weise, sondern eher dass ich nie mit Hermione mithalten konnte. Und nicht nur weil sie eine seiner besten Freunde ist. Sie haben diese Verbindung - eine Verbindung bei der ich **weiß**, dass sie zusammenkommen **werden**.« Ginny zog ihre Füße sanft zu ihrer Brust und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie.

»Als er mit mir Schluss machte, wusste ich dass es mehr war als dass er nicht bereit war für eine Beziehung. Es war die Tatsache dass er **nicht** in einer Beziehung sein konnte mit **jemand anderem **außer Hermione, sogar wenn er es selber nicht erkannte. Und obwohl ich dachte dass ich tiefe Gefühle für ihn hatte, erkannte ich dass sie nichts waren im vergleich zudem wie er für Hermione empfand, und Hermione für ihn empfand. So ließ ich ihn glücklicherweise gehen und seitdem bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen dass er wie ein Bruder ist. Aber ich schwöre bei Merlin,« zischte Ginny, Ihr Ton wechselte von einem ruhigen Fluss zu einem stürmischen Ozean, »wenn diese zwei Idioten nicht zusammenkommen und erkennen was sie haben, werde ich so angepisst sein und das ist nicht lustig.«

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis Ron alles verstanden hatte. »Na ja,« sagte er, »Ich wollte gerade sagen wie reif du doch für dein Alter bist und sogar zugeben dass du viel reifer bist als ich aber jetzt muss ich mich immer noch mit dem Schock herumschlagen über das was du als Letztes gesagt hast.«

»Na ja ich meins ernst!« knurrte Ginny griff nach einem Kissen vom Armsessel neben ihr und schmiss es wütend auf den Boden. »Es gibt keinen auf der **Welt** der es mehr verdient zusammen zu sein als diese Beiden. Sie haben dieses Potenzial diese eine wundervolle Beziehung zu haben, und sie wollen das alles wegschmeißen nur weil sie so stur sind! **Sie erkennen nicht was sie haben**.«

Ron war schockiert zu sehen dass eine einsame Träne Ginnys rote Wangen herunterrollte. Es war in diesem Moment wo er erkannte dass Ginny, wie frech und selbstsicher sie oft auch erschien, nichts mehr wollte als jemanden an den sie sich anlehnen konnte. Und so verließ Ron seine Couch um seine Arme um sie zu legen, und ihr so viel Trost anbot wie er konnte. Und obwohl er wusste dass Morgen Ginny vergessen würde dass all das geschehen war, und dass dieses Thema nie wieder hervorgebracht werden würde solange einer von ihnen lebte, erlaubte er seiner kleinen Schwester, die eine Person die er versuchte mehr als jeden anderen zu beschützen, in seinen Armen zu schluchzen.

* * *

Harry schlief ziemlich gut in dieser Nacht, wenn man davon absah dass er in einem Haus war welches Leuten gehörte, außer Hermione, mit denen er nicht sehr bekannt war. Hermione, auf der anderen Seite, rollte und drehte sich Stundenlang hin und her, ihr war es unmöglich zu vergessen dass Harry gleich nebenan war.

»Das ist alles wegen dir Mum.« knurrte sie wütend in ihr Kissen. »_Lass ihn sich wohl fühle;, ihr euch __so nahen seid._« äffte sie nach. »ARGH!«

Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf, ihre Decke flog von ihrem Körper weg. »Warum bekomme ich ihre Stimme nicht aus meinem Kopf?« fragte Hermione wütend als sie sich sanft gegen ihr Kopfbrett lehnte und seufzte. »Und warum bekommen ich nicht die Tatsache aus meinem Kopf dass Harry im Nebenzimmer schläft? Warum **kümmere** ich mich so sehr darum?«

Hermione fühlte wie sich ihr Magen umdreht als sich ihre Gedanken dorthin wanderten was sie am nächsten Morgen tun sollte. Was würde geschehen wenn Harry sie sehen würde wenn ihre Haare total unordentlich waren? Sie würde den Armen zu Tode erschrecken! Okay, es war wahr dass ihre Haare immer unordentlich waren, und sogar noch mehr war wahr dass Harry bereits ihr schlechtes Haar **gesehen hatte**, aber das tat nichts zur Sache! Und was wäre wenn ihre Eltern etwas Peinliches tun würden? Ihre Mutter war kurz davor sie wortwörtlich in ein und dasselbe Zimmer zu bringen, ihnen eine Packung Kondome zu überreichen und sie dort drin zu behalten bis die Ferien zu ende waren, während sie sich ziemlich sicher war dass, wenn es nicht nach ihrer Mutter ginge, ihr Vater Harry bereits mit seinen Zahnarztwerkzeugen angegriffen hätte.

Und dann war da noch die Tatsache dass Harry und sie jede Minute zusammen verbringen würden bis sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Zugegeben, sie waren **immer** zusammen, aber das war in einem riesigen Schloss, mit Stufen die es nicht erlaubten das Jungs die Mädchenräume besuchten.

»Was **kümmert** es dich?« fragte sich Hermione schmerzlich. Sie sah rüber zur Uhr, welche auf ihrem Nachttisch stand und wegen dem Mondlicht las sie dass es 2:47 war. Sie schwang ihre Füße aus dem Bett und schaltete ein Licht an. Sie blinzelte bei der plötzlichen Belichtung, sie ging rüber zum Bücherregal und nahm ein Fotoalbum heraus, welches gefüllt war mit Fotos die ihre Eltern, Freunde und, natürlich, Colin gemacht hatten. Sie war froh dass sie in einem so jungen Alter gelernt hatte wie man bewegende Fotos entwickelt und es ihr daher möglich war Fotos von ihren Eltern nach Hogwarts zu bringen und sie so zu entwickeln.

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger über den dicken Einband und öffnete es letztendlich und sah es durch. Zu ihrem Ärger waren alle Fotos, die Harry, Ron und sie oder Harry, Ginny und sie beinhalteten, von den beiden Weasleys frei.

»Was spielen die Beiden …« knurrte Hermione leise. »Sie werden ein gutes Ziel sein für eine Verwünschung wenn ich zurückkomme…«. Sie setzte fort das Buch durchzusehen biss sie zu einem ihrer Liebsten kam. Zurzeit als Ginny dieses Foto aufnahm saßen Ron, Harry und Hermione draußen, neben ihrem Lieblingsbaum. Es war ein unüblich schöner Tag gewesen (Für Ende März was es war) und die drei waren sichtlich zufrieden. Hermione setzte sich zwischen die beiden Jungs und lachte als die zwei ihre Köpfe auf ihre Schultern legten und ihre Arme um sie schlangen und sie unabsichtlich kitzelten. Aber natürlich, da Rons Abbildung all solche Fotos verlassen hatte, war es nur Harry der seine Arme um eine lachende Hermione schlang, und seinen Kopf gemütlich gegen ihren lehnte und ein zufriedenes Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht.

Und obwohl es Hermione gegenüber niemanden zugeben würde, wusste sie dass sie den Tag betrauern würde an dem Ron in das Foto zurückkehrt.

Als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, legte Hermione das Album zurück ins Bücherregal und rutschte zurück zu ihren Kissen und drehte das Licht ab. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schwor sich dass sie sie nicht wieder öffnen würde solange sie nicht aus einem tiefen (oder zumindest einige wenige Stunden) Schlaf erwachtet. Eineinhalb Stunden später konnte sie nicht einmal Voldemort mehr aufwecken.

* * *

»Guten Morgen Hermione Schatz!« rief eine Stimme die gefolgt war von einem sanften klopfen an der Tür. »Es ist bereits 8:00, und ich weiß wie du es magst dass du vorher aufstehst.«

Hermione knurrte als sie benebelt ihre Augen öffnete. Von allen Tagen, war heute der Tag an dem ihre Mutter entschied sie daran zu erinnern dass sie eine Frühaufsteherin war.

»Frühstück ist am Tisch.« ergänzte Mrs. Granger und einen Moment später hörte Hermione wie die Schritte ihrer Mutter leiser wurden. Sich aufsetzten streckte Hermione ihre Arme und gähnte und versuchte sich aus dem schläfrigen Zustand hervorzubringen indem sie gerade war.

Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf, griff nach ihrer schnurähnlichen blauen Robe von ihrem Bettpfosten und schlüpfte in ein paar passende Patschen.

Einige Momente später kam sie unten an um ihre Mutter am Herd und ihrem Vater beim Zeitungslesen vorzufinden.

**Also heute ist…Montag**, dachte sich Hermione. Stimmt. **Mum kocht an den Wochentagen und Dad am Wochenende**.

Sie setzte sich neben ihrem Vater wo sie ein leerer Teller und ein leeres Glass erwarteten. Sie streckte sich zur Mitte des Tisches griff nach einer Kanne und fühlte ihr Glass fast bis zum Rand hin mit Orangensaft.

»Willst du Eier und Würstchen heute Hermione?« rief ihre Mutter.

»Sicher.« antwortete Hermione, ihre Stimme war heiser vom Mangel an Schlaf. Sie kam letztendlich aus ihrer Benommenheit als ihre Mutter schrie, »Harry! Du bist wach!« Hermione sprang fast auf aus ihrem Sitz und ihre Hände gingen sofort zu ihren ungebürsteten Haaren hinauf. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie dass ihr Vater etwas murmelte was sie nicht ganz verstand. »Setz dich nieder.« sagte Mrs. Granger zu Harry und deutete auf den Sessel neben Hermione. »Willst du Eier und Würstchen, oder würdest du einfach nur Müsli bevorzugen?«

»Erm, Eier und Würstchen würden perfekt sein, danke.« antwortete Harry und setzte sich neben Hermione. »Morgen.« sagte er ihr und unterdrückte ein gähnen.

»Morgen.« sagte Hermione ihre Stimme war zwei Dezibel leiser als sonst Harry gab ihr einen Verwirrten Blick. »Ich…ich meine Morgen.« lachte Hermione bei dem Versuch ihre Stimme zu normalisieren. »'Tschuldigung, hab die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen.«

»Also,« sagte Mrs. Granger und stellte jedem das Essen auf die Teller, »was werdet ihr zwei Turteltauben-«

»Mutter.« sagte Hermione warnend.

»- heute machen?« beendete Mrs. Granger als ob sie ihre Tochter nicht gehört hätte. »Meine Eltern werden zu Weihnachten am Freitag kommen, also wenn ihr Zwei was alleine machen wollt, dann wäre jetzt die Zeit dafür.«

Hermione gab ihrer Mutter einen trockenen Blick, während ihr Vater sie bereits böse anstarrte. »Na ja,« sagte Hermione und gab einer ihrer vielen verirrten Locken hinter ihr Ohr, »ich habe mir gedacht dass, vielleicht, Harry und ich Eislaufen gehen können.«

Harry verschluckte sich an seinen Eiern. »Eis-Eislaufen?« fragte er und seine Augen weiteten sich.

»Na ja, ja.« antwortete Hermione. »Ich meine natürlich müssen wir nicht wenn du nicht willst, aber da gibt es einen sehr netten Platz in der Nähe und ich war schon so eine lange Zeit nicht mehr Eislaufen. Es macht sehr großen Spaß und, na ja…« Hermine verlor den Faden. »Aber wenn du nicht willst bin ich mir sicher dass wir was anderes finden.«

»Nein, nein, ist in Ordnung.« sagte Harry schnell »Ich war nur nie vorher Eislaufen.«

»Na ja,« sagte Hermione fröhlich und schob einiges von ihren Eiern auf ihre Gabel, »was du heute kannst besorgen das verschieb nicht auf Morgen!«

»Genau richtig,« sagte Mrs. Granger mit einer sanften Stimme und lächelte als sie sich umdrehte um die Pfanne zurück auf den Ofen zu stellen. »Nicht auf Morgen, wirklich.«

* * *

**AN: So das wars. Wir sehen uns bald wieder. wahrscheinlich schon in ein zwei Tagen, also bis dahin schön brav Reviews hinterlassen**


	9. Kapitel 09

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 09

**In Der wo sie Eis laufen**

* * *

_**Warum ich absolut Recht hatte als ich gesagt habe wir sollten nicht Eis laufen gehen:**_

von Harry Potter

01. Ich bin ausgerutscht und hab mir wehgetan. Hermione hatte Unrecht. Quidditch ist viel sicherer.

02. Ich kann nicht Eis laufen. Ich hab es zwar gelernt, aber das gehört nicht wirklich auf die Liste.

03. Es kam nur ein Desaster dabei heraus. **Desaster.**

04. Die Eislaufbahn hat Themen. Themen die eine unglaublich unangenehme Situation hervorrufen für Leute, die verzweifelt versuchen zu beweisen dass sie nur Freunde sind (wir sind nur Freund…ich meine, offensichtlich sind wir es, was ich meine dass wir Beide das wollen…ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Ich glaube ich sollte dieses Papier verbrennen so dass Hermione es nie sieht.)

05. Weil Eis laufen so grauenhaft war, musste ich diese Liste schreiben, und weil ich diese Liste geschrieben habe, habe ich etwas total Blödes gesagt (ich bin so ein Idiot so etwas zu denken, wirklich), und nun muss ich Papier verschwenden (und einen Baum töten) weil es wirklich besser ist das zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten…

* * *

*********

**_It's easy to fall in love. The hard part is finding someone to catch you._**

**_~Bertrand Russell_**

*********

* * *

»Bereit?« fragte Hermione und zog sich einen dunkelblauen Anorak über ihren weißen Rollkragenpullover, welcher mit blauen Jeans und braunen Schneestiefel gepaart war. Schwarze Handschuhe hingen aus einer der Taschen vom Anorak. Ihr Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, welcher von einem unglaublich dicken Haargummi zusammengehalten wurde.

»Ich habe gerade etwas erkannt.« sagte Harry und beantwortete nicht die Frage.

»Hmm?«

»Ich habe keinen Mantel. Ich habe nie einen über den Sommer gebraucht und über den Winter war ich entweder in der Schule oder bei den Weasleys also habe ich einfach nur meinen Umhang getragen.«

»Du kannst dir einen von meinem Dad ausborgen.« sagte Hermione. Sie öffnete einen Kasten im Vorzimmer und nahm einen großen, grauen Mantel hervor. »Bereit?« fragte sie noch einmal.

»Nicht wirklich,« antwortete Harry und war nun in seiner eigenen Winterkleidung gekleidet (einer von Mrs. Weasleys vielen 'H' Pullovern, eine Jacke, Jeans und Wanderschuhe.) Er war eindeutig nervös, es kostete Hermione einiges an Kraft nicht gleich in Lachen auszubrechen. Das letzte Mal das Harry so besorgt war, war während des Trimagischen Turniers.

»Ah komm schon.« sagte Hermione und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken. »Du wirst schon okay sein!« sie hob eine Schwarze Tasche und öffnete die Tür als sie »Wir gehen Mum!« rief.

»Habt Spaß« rief ihre Mutter zurück und Harry und Hermione verließen das Haus.

»Vielleicht sollte ich einfach hier bleiben und dir zuschauen.« sagte Harry schwach, als er gerade seine ausgeborgten braunen Schlittschuhe zuband und Hermione dasselbe tat mit ihrem weißen Paar.

»Sei still.« Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen. »Es ist nur Eis laufen. Das schlimmste was passieren kann ist das du runter fällst und das Eis berührst. Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu deinem Fall im dritten Schuljahr.«

»Aber ich habe den Fall nicht kommen sehen. Das ist hier unvermeidbar.«

»Hör auf dich so zu benehmen als ob du raus gehen würdest und gegen einen Todesser antreten würdest. **Nun steh auf**,« befahl ihm Hermione und griff nach seiner Hand und zwang ihn zum Stehen, »und benimm dich wie ein Mann oder Ron wird von dem erfahren und es wird **dich** auf ewig verfolgen.«

Knurrend folgte Harry widerwillig Hermione aufs Eis, und gab sein Bestes nicht umzufallen. Wie auch immer, in dem Moment indem seine Schlittschuhe das Eis berührten erkannte Harry dass seine Bemühungen die Balance zu halten sinnlos waren, und er fiel sofort hin, und rutschte einige Fuß nach rechts vom Eingang.

Hermione wusste dass sie es nicht sollte, aber sie brach in schallendes Gelächter heraus.

»Ja, wirklich lustig.« sagte Harry fast böse. »Wahnsinnig Komisch. Ich weiß nicht warum **ich **nicht lache.«

»Es tut mir Leid Harry.« entschuldigte sich Hermione, dabei klang ihr Lachen ab. »Du kannst mitten in der Luft auf einem dünnen Stock Holz balancieren, aber du kannst nicht auf zwei Stück Metall balancieren bei denen du kaum einen Zoll vom Boden entfernt bist? Du musst die Komik dahinter verstehen.«

»Ich habe **dich** nicht lachen sehen als du letzten Herbst fast vom Besen gefallen bist.« schoss Harry ihr entgegen als er nach der Wand neben sich griff und sich festhielt.

Hermiones Lachen erstarb, und ein finsterer Blick ersetzte sofort ihr breites Lachen, »Das damals und das jetzt sind total verschieden.« sagte sie.

»Wie kommt das?«

»Na ja, zuerst einmal, ich bin fast **gestorben**.« murrte Hermione leise, »Nicht das es was Neues wäre.«

»Du bist **nicht** fast gestorben.« sagte Harry, er hatte nicht das Letzte gehört. Er lehnte noch immer gegen die Wand um sich davor zu schützten auf sein Gesicht zu fallen, »Ich hab dich gefangen, erinnerst du dich?«

»Na ja, dann lass mich dich fangen.« sagte Hermione und bot Harry ihre Hände an. Harry starrte auf diese und dann auf zu Hermione und verstand nicht.

»Nimm sie.« sagte Hermione ungeduldig. »Halt sie und ich bring dir bei wie du Eis läufst. **Lass mich dich fangen**.«

Zögernd nahm Harry Hermiones Angebot an. Sie stand vor ihm und lief rückwärts wobei sich ihre Hüften hin und her bewegten und dabei zog sie Harry mit.

»Du kannst rückwärts Eis laufen?« fragte Harry dem es schwer fiel überhaupt zu glauben das jemand Eis laufen konnte, und dann noch indem sein Rücken allen zugewandt war, obwohl ein junges Mädchen von ungefähr dreizehn Jahren ein Schraube (oder war es ein doppelte? Harry wusste es nicht) im Eck vom Eislaufplatz übte.

»Seitdem ich neun bin.« antwortete Hermione und blickte über ihre Schulter um sicher zu gehen dass sie in niemanden hinein fuhr. »Eigentlich mache ich es nicht richtig, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuscht. Sie haben mir am Anfang gesagt, dass ich mit Wellen anfangen sollte und dann mich von da an weiter bewegen sollte, aber das tat meinen Knöcheln weh.« sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich bevorzuge diese Methode sowieso.«

»Ich auch.« sagte Harry leise und war fast von ihren schwingenden Hüften eingenommen.

»Hmm?«

»Nichts!« schrie er und hoffte dass sie sein rot werden als Zeichen der Kälte missverstehen würde. Er wusste nicht warum er an so etwas Lächerliches dachte. Offensichtlich war er müde und sein Gehirn arbeitete daher komisch. Obwohl er acht Stunden, wenn nicht so gar mehr, Schlaf bekommen hatte.

_Freund,_ dachte er sich,_ sie ist dein __**Freund**__. Also weiter geht's._

»Wie viel weißt du übers Eis laufen?« fragte Harry um sie beide abzulenken.

»Nicht viel.« gab Hermione zu. »Ich habe gelernt wie man übersteigt, rückwärts übersteigt und mit einer T-Bremsung bremst, aber danach…fiel ich einfach runter. Ich konnte die Dreifachdrehung nicht und auch alles was danach kam, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrengte.«

»Übersteigen?« wiederholte Harry. »T-Bremsung? Dreifachdrehung?«

Hermione rollte fast mit den Augen. »Hier.« sagte sie und ließ Harrys Hand los wobei sie ihm andeutete dass er sich an der Wand festhalten sollte. »Es ist genau das nach was es sich anhört. Übersteigen?« Sie drückte sich mit ihrem rechte Fuß ab und lief ein wenig herum und beschleunigte dabei. Letztendlich lehnte sie sich auf die linke Seite, ihre Knie beugten sich, und sie gleitet ihren rechte Fuß einige Male über den Linken. »T-Bremsung.« rief sie über ihre Schulter, wurde langsamer und stoppte dann vollkommen indem sie ihren rechte Fuß nach vorne stellte und ihren linken Fuß dahinter in einem rechten Winkel hielt bis sie das Ende vom Rechten berührte. Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Harry.

»Ich würde auch eine Dreifachdrehung vorführen, aber da ich es nicht kann…«

»Es in Ordnung.« beschwichtigte sie Harry und er belohnte sie mit einem Lächeln.

»Nun, Zeit zum lernen.« sagte Hermione autoritär. »Du hast dich ans Eis gewöhnt, richtig?« Harry nickte leicht mit seinem Kopf. »Gut. Nun werde ich weiterhin deine Hände halten, natürlich, aber ich werde dich nicht ziehen. Drück dich leicht mit dem rechten Fuß ab. Gut. Jetzt der Linke. Perfekt! Nun abwechselnd. So kommst du in einen Rhythmus kommen.«

Nach einer Zeit, kam Harry in einen Rhythmus, und bald konnte Hermione Harrys rechte Hand loslassen, so dass sie nebeneinander liefen. Hermiones rechte Hand hielt seine Linke.

»Das ist leicht!« rief Harry. »Ich bin wirklich ein schneller Lehrling.«

»Du könntest sogar noch chauvinistischer sein als Peter Pan.« sagte Hermione Kopfschüttelnd.

»Ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht.« sagte Harry schnell, der zwar Peter Pan nicht gelesen hatte, aber trotzdem die Bedeutung von dem was Hermione gerade gesagt hatte verstand. »Dankeschön.« Es war eines der ehrlichsten Dankeschöns die Hermione je aus Harrys Mund gehört hatte, und Hermione konnte sich nicht anders helfen als zu lächeln.

»Gern geschehen.« sie drückte seine Hand.

»Ich kann nicht glauben das das geschehen ist!« schrie Hermione, und eine Mischung aus Eis und Schnee die zusammenstießen bei Hermiones wütenden Stampfern kam hervor. Ihr Gesicht war rot voll von Wut, und kleine Flocken von Schnee steckten in ihren Haaren und Wimpern. »Ich habe nur…« sie gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich.

Harry blieb leise und ließ Hermione abkühlen. Es war eine ziemlich unangenehme Situation. Vielleicht sogar traumatisierend für ihre Freundschaft. Aber es konnte kaum so schlimm sein wie Hermione tat.

Harrys Gedanken glitten zurück zudem was gerade vor einer halben Stunde geschehen war. Die Dunkelheit, Leute die sich um sie schlossen, kein Entkommen…_okay vielleicht war es so schlimm_, dacht er. _Aber auch nur weil wir dazu neigen bei Allem überzureagieren, oder?_ Er musste zugeben dass er ziemlich stolz war auf sein Neues, relativ vernünftiges ich. Zugegeben, die Stimme die das denken übernahm war die von Hermione, aber sie war in **seinem** Kopf. Also technisch gesehen waren es seine Gedanken.

Harry bemerkte dass Hermione in ihrer Rage stehen blieb und dass ihr Gesicht in den Himmel blickte.

»Warum ist die Welt hinter uns her?« fragte sie und riss ihre Arme in die Lüfte. Einige Leute starrten sie an, und Harry legte schnell eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zwang sie sich weiter zu bewegen. Mehr Eis und Schnee (und sogar einige Äste) wurde Opfer ihrer Wut.

»Wie war das Eis laufen?« grüßte Mrs. Granger Harry und Hermione kaum hatten sie dass Haus betreten.

»Ziemlich Nett.« sagte Hermione kurz als sie ihren und Harry Mantel aufhängte. Sie drehte sich, ziemlich steif, um, um ihre Mutter anzublicken. »Willst du dass wir den Tisch für das Mittagessen herrichten?«

»Das wäre großartig.« Mrs. Granger lächelte die Beiden zärtlich an.

»Was?« fragte Hermione. Die Tatsache dass sie an ihre Grenzen anstieß wurde von ihrer Mutter nicht bemerkt oder es kümmerte sie wenig.

»Es ist nur dass ihr Zwei mich so sehr an deinen Vater und mich erinnert als wir in eurem Alter-«

»Beende diesen Satz und ich schwöre ich komme nie wieder zu den Ferien nach Hause.« knurrte Hermione. Mrs. Grangers Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.

»Hermione! Seit wann redest du so mit mir?« Hände wurden an die Hüfte gelegt, Lippen wurden so zusammengepresst die McGonagall als lachend erscheinen lassen würden, und Augenbrauen wurden in einen Winkel gelegt bei denen kleine Mädchen entschieden hätten dass sie lieber in einem Zimmer mit Jafar wären als im Foyer der Grangers. Plötzlich wusste Harry nicht welche Mutter ihm mehr Angst einjagte - Rons oder Hermiones.

»Es tut mir Leid.« seufzte Hermione und wendete ihre Augen ab. »Es ist nur…ich hab es Leid!« Sie lies sich auf einen nahen Sessel fallen, »Ich glaube ich bekomme eine Migräne oder so etwas.« sagte sie die Augen nach unten gerichtet. Harry wusste dass sie log. Aber dann wieder, wusste er warum sie besorgt war. Es war nur so dass er mit der Situation anders umging als sie - mit anderen Worten er blieb still und versuchte unsichtbar zu sein. »Ich hätte dir nicht zurückreden sollen so wie ich es getan habe. Es tut mir Leid.«

Mrs. Granger schüttelte ihren Kopf, »Du hast offensichtlich das Temperament deines Vaters geerbt. Er wird genauso aufbrausend wenn er Migräne hat. Ich werde dir etwas Wasser und Medizin holen.«

»Nein!« schrie Hermione und sah nach oben. Vielleicht war sie Paranoid, aber ihr wurde beigebracht dass sie nie Medizin nehmen sollte wenn sie nicht gebraucht wird, und sie wollte jetzt nicht damit anfangen. »Ich fühl mich schon besser! Komm lass uns denn Tisch herrichten Harry.« Und sie eilte aus der Halle als Mr. Granger die Treppen hinunter kam.

»Was war hier los?« fragte er und drehte sich zu seiner Frau um die nun grinste.

»Ich glaube etwas ist am Eislaufplatz geschehen dass unsere Tochter geheim halten will.«

»Und das ist eine gute Sache?« rief Mr. Granger. Manchmal verstand er seine Frau nicht. Oder um genau zu sein, die meiste Zeit war er total Ahnungslos wenn es um das Leben im Allgemeinen ging.

»Na ja, wenn es nach dir geht, nein.« antwortete Mrs. Granger. »Aber für mich, genauso wie für die Zwei, **ja** John, es ist eine **sehr** gute Sache.« sich umdrehend, summte Mrs. Granger eine ziemlich fröhliche Melodie als sie das Mittagessen kontrollierte und einen leicht geschockten Ehemann zurückließ.

* * *

**AN: Was ist wohl am Eislaufplatz passiert??? Wenn ihr es wissen wollt, dann hinterlasst ein review wenn ihr könnt. Ich werde so und so bald uploaden, dennoch so gehts schnelle.**

**Ps. Danke für die netten reviews bis jetzt, besonders ein großes DANKE an **_angelfly04_


	10. Kapitel 10

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 10

**In Der wo es eine völlig sinnvolle Erklärung gibt**

* * *

_**Warum wir in Hogwarts hätten bleiben sollen:**_

_v__on Hermione Jane Granger_

_01. Es gibt keine verrückte Mutter die versucht mich mit meinem besten Freund zusammenzubringen (obwohl es dort eine verrückte Ginny gibt, aber nach allem was bis jetzt geschehnen ist, fange ich an Ginnys Fratze zu würdigen)_

_02. Ich muss mir keine Sorgen darüber machen ob meine Vater Harry umbringt oder nicht (man stelle sich nur vor: was würde geschehen wenn Daddy ein Mitglied eines Schissklubs wäre und Zugang zu einer Waffe hätte, sogar wenn die Waffe im Klub eingeschlossen ist?)_

_03. Dort gibt es keine verrückte Frau die gerade mit der Uni fertig ist, die glaubt dass es süß ist eine Frau und einen Mann zu quälen, die eindeutig Freunde sind, und das nur weil sie keine Romantik in ihrem Leben hat. (War das ein wenig gemein? Ich habe das Gefühl dass das nicht unbedingt nötig war…)_

_04. Darüber hinaus, gibt es keinen _**Eislaufplatz**_ in Hogwarts. Nun haben _**sie**_ genau die richtige Idee._

_05. Ich habe mehr Kontrolle in Hogwarts. Es liegt an mir ob ich mit Harry in einem Schlafzimmer bin oder nicht. In meinem Haus kann er einfach in mein Zimmer kommen wann er will. Nicht das er so etwas getan hätte, natürlich nicht. Er ist ein zu großer Gentleman um __**das Offensichtliche [durchgestrichen] **__so etwas Dummes zu machen._

_06. Selbst wenn ich in so einem Zimmer mit Harry bin, ist dort mindestens noch eine weitere Person __**die uns vom Küssen abhält [duchgestrichen].**_

_07. Keine unangenehme Stille beim Abendessen. Jemand redet immer. Sogar wenn es Ginny ist die über etwas redet das niemanden einen feuchten Dreck angeht._

_08. Ab und zu können Harry und ich der Prüfung unserer Beziehung entfliehen und uns auf die bevorstehende Beziehung zwischen Ron und Luna stürzen. Die Zwei sind dazu bestimmt miteinander zusammen zu kommen. Ich glaube sie ergänzen sich, eigentlich, ganz gut._

_0__9. Das Zimmer indem ich schlafe ist nicht mit Fotos bedeckt, die eigentlich von uns drei sein sollte, aber dank Ron zu einem Schrein von Harry und mir geworden ist. __**Sogar das vernünftigste Mädchen würde anfangen zu denken dass vielleicht mehr als Freundschaft ist was das Auge sieht **__**[duchgestrichen**__**].**_

_10. __**Ich hätte nicht erkannt dass ich in Harry verliebt bin **__**[duchgestrichen].

* * *

**_

*********

**_There's a lot to be said for self-delusionment when it comes to matters of the heart._**

**_~Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider_**

*********

* * *

Es war die letzten fünf Minuten leise, ausgenommen das klirren des Bestecks und des leichten Knalls wann immer auch Hermione eine Teller auf den Tisch knallte. Es war in diesem Moment indem Harry erkannte dass er besser mit Hermione darüber sprach was geschehen ist, oder dass er riskiert dass Hermione das Geschirr zerstört, was natürlich dazu führen würde das Mr. Granger in lebendig begräbt.

»Glaubst du nicht dass du überreagierst?« fragte Harry sanft, und starrte sie an als er darauf wartete dass sie antwortet. Hermione blinzelte und sah hinauf, und hielt in der linken Hand unsicher einen Teller.

»Überreagieren?« wiederholte sie ungläubig. »Harry was geschehen ist war…ich meine… es war demütigend!« sie legte den letzten Teller auf den Tisch und dann drehte sie sich weg, und ihr Gesicht wurde rot als sie sprach.

»Ich glaube es war leicht für sie so einen Fehler zu machen, wenn man darüber nachdenkt.« erklärte Harry, und ging zu ihr hinüber. »Nach allem, haben wir uns an den Händen gehalten.« Harry hielt seinen Atem an, und wartete noch einmal auf eine Reaktion. Sie kam nie und Harry wunderte sich was es war, was es genau war, dass er von Hermione erwartete.

»Aber das gab ihnen nicht das recht dass sie **verlangen**-«

»Ich weiß Hermione.« sagte Harry, und versuchte einen beruhigenden Ton zu verwenden, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war dass es ihm misslang. 'Sanft' zu sein war nicht gerade Harrys bester Charakterzug - oder überhaupt einer seiner Charakterzüge, um ehrlich zu sein, »Ignorier es einfach. Es ist das Gleiche wie damals im vierten Schuljahr, erinnerst du dich? Vergiss es. Was zählt es überhaupt was andere denken?«

Hermione biss ihre Lippe. Die Wahrheit war, dass es nicht demütigend war wegen dem was die Leute auf dem Eislaufplatz gemacht haben. Es war demütigend wegen diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde…

_»Ich glaube du hast es jetzt wirklich drauf!« verkündete Hermione und lachte als Harry ihre Geschwindigkeit beschleunigte. »Ich glaube dass du bereit bist all__eine zu laufen, ohne meine Hilfe.«_

_»Nein!« sagte Harry und sah zu ihr rüber mit einem entsetzen Ausdruck. »Offensichtlich laufe ich nur gut weil mich dein Geist leitet. Und deine Gnade natürlich.« Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen. »Was?«_

_»Wenn du darauf hoffst irgendwann Mal ein Mädchen zu gewinnen, solltest du wirklich mit besseren Sprüchen kommen.« sagte Hermione und schüttelte ihren Kopf. »' Weil mich dein Geist leitet'.« Sie brach wieder in Gelächter aus, welches kurz darauf erstarb als kurz darauf das Licht begann dämmrig zu werden und eine Stimme über den Lautsprecher verkündete, »Paare, jetzt ist eure Zeit. Schnappt euch Euren geliebten und genießt das romantische Eis laufen auf dem Platz!« Eine langsame Melodie begann über den Lautsprecher zu spielen._

_Harry und Hermione tauschten zweifelhafte Blicke aus, »Ich glaube es ist Zeit dass wir gehen, findest du nicht?« fragte Hermione._

_»Ich könnte nicht anderer Meinung sein!« Harry sah ziemlich besorgt aus, und die Beiden, immer noch an den Händen haltend, liefen in Richtung des Ausganges._

_Eine junge Frau, die Hermione an eine zukünftige Lavender erinnerte stoppte dass Paar bevor sie vom Platz runter konnte. »Wo geht ihr hin?« fragte sie. »Geht nicht jetzt! Ihr seid das süßeste Paar auf dem Platz. Wenn euch alle sehen wie ihr geht, werde sie dass Gefühl haben dass sie auch gehen sollten!«_

_Harry und Hermione blinzelten, und dann fiel ihnen die Kinnlade hinunter. »Ich glaube sie missverstehen…« begann Hermione schnell, nur um von einer genervten Frau unterbrochen zu werden._

_»Seid nicht verlegen!« sie lachte. »Ich war früher auch jung und frivol.«_

Früher?_ Dachte sich Hermione wage. Wie alt konnte diese Frau denn sein? Nicht älter als Fünfundzwanzig._

_»Ich weiß wie schwer es sein kann in dem Alter__ seine Gefühle für den Anderen öffentlich zu zeigen, aber ihr habt es vorher so gut gemacht…«_

_»Hören sie zu,« begann Hermione wieder, aber die Frau stellte sich einfach davor und schubste Hermione, dessen Finger immer noch fest mit Harrys verbunden waren, mit all ihrer Kraft. Einen Moment später, fiel Hermione auf das Eis und Harry folgte ihr schnell. Leute auf dem Platz, die das Gespräch gehört hatte, kamen schnell rüber um einen nervösen Harry zu erleben der auf einer ebenso roten Hermione lag. Es gab einen Chor von »Ahhhh…« und einen oder zwei Rufe von »Küss sie?«_

_Hermione, die versuchte irgendwo hinzusehen nur nicht in Harrys Gesicht, ertappte sich wie ihre Augen nach oben sahen. Harry starrte zu ihr zurück, und atmetet tief ein als er versuchte wieder Luft zu bekommen die aus ihm hinausgedrückt wurde. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aus Gründen die niemand kannte (zumindest glaubte sie das), wollte Hermione nichts mehr als das Harry sich nach unten beugt und sie küsst. Dieser Moment verschwand als Harry sich fing und dann letztendlich von ihr runter rollte und mehrere Entschuldigungen murmelte und dabei so rot wie noch nie war._

_»Lass uns gehen.« sagte er und half ihr auf. Die Zwei schafften es zu entkommen, die Junge Ehestifterin war gerade dabei eine andere Gruppe von 'Jugendlichen', wie sie sie wahrscheinlich nannte, zu nerven._

Egal wie viel Mühe sich Hermione gab, sie konnte diesen einen, kurzen Moment nicht aus ihren Kopf bekommen. Warum war es da drinnen eingebrannt? Und um Merlins willen, was hat ihn hervorgebracht?

Sie gab einen kleinen Seufzer von sich und setzte sich in den nahesten Sessel und versenkte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Es **musste** eine sinnvolle Erklärung dafür geben. Sie war nicht in Harry verliebt. Sie war schon Mal in einen ihren besten Freunde verknallt und es kam dabei nur eine nicht-offizielle, einwöchige Beziehung heraus die mit einem »Das funktioniert nicht, oder?« endete. Wenn es nicht die Tatsache gäbe dass Ron ziemlich begriffsstützig war wenn es um unangenehme Situationen ging, war sie Hermione sicher dass sie und er total auseinander gegangen wären. Harry, andererseits, obwohl er nicht der Hellste in Hogwarts war, war sicherlich mehr einfühlsamer als sein bester Freund. Es wäre das **Ende** von ihnen wenn es wahr wäre.

_Es ist nicht so_, sagte sich Hermione standkräftig. _Ich bin nicht dumm genug um das zu zulassen._ _Ich muss prämenstruelle Spannungsbeschwerden haben oder so etwas und meine Hormone sind einfach nur außer Kontrolle_. Sie atmete ein als sie zuließ dass dieser Gedanke sie einnahm, obwohl sie wusste dass in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht die Zeit für so etwas war.

»Hermione?« fragte Harry und starrte seinen Freund an die aussah als ob sie einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe wäre. »Bist du dir sicher dass du keine Kopfschmerzen hast?«

»Mir geht's gut.« sagte Hermione schwach und blickte hinauf. »Ich hab diese Situation zurzeit einfach etwas satt. Wie schwer ist es für Leute zu verstehen dass ein Mann und eine Frau Freunde sein können **ohne** dass sie Gefühle füreinander haben?«

»Ich weiß es nicht.« murmelte Harry und sah weg. Er wollte fast sagen, »Vielleicht weil sie Recht haben?« aber er wusste dass so eine Aussage einfach nicht wahr war. Sie konnte nicht wahr sein, erinnerte er sich immer wieder daran.

»Abendessen ist fertig!« hallte Mrs. Grangers Stimme durch das Esszimmer und Harry nahm schnell seinen Platz neben Hermione ein, die ziemlich bleich aussah als die Grangers das Abendessen brachten: ein Grillhuhn, garniert mit Zwiebeln und Erdäpfeln, gefolgt von einer großen Platte von verschiedenem gekochtem Gemüse.

»Das sieht köstlich aus Mrs. Granger.« sagte Harry und hoffte dass er eine schmerzliche Stille verhindern konnte. Hermine die normalerweise ununterbrochen während des Abendessens sprach, war absolut leise.

»Danke Harry.« Mrs. Granger warf Harry einen sehr bekannten Blick zu, während Mr. Granger, so schien es, von der Szene mitgezogen wurde. Harry war erleichtert herauszufinden dass sich keine Grimasse auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete als er Harry anblickte.

»So wie war euer kleiner Ausflug?« fragte Mrs. Granger, und legte ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch mit einer Hand über der Anderen. Das, sie erinnerte sich an die Tadelung die sie als kleines Mädchen bekommen hatte - Ellbogen gehören nicht auf den Esstisch Hermione! – schockte Hermione und für einen Moment war alles was sie tun konnte blinzeln. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd verstand sie letztendlich was ihre Mutter gesagt hatte, und ihre Zuversicht rutschte weg als der Zweifel langsam wiederkehrte.

»Ich habe gesagt dass ich nicht darüber reden will.« antwortete Hermione mit einer sanften Stimme und stach in ihr Hünchen mit ihrer Gabel.

»Nun Mione…« sagte ihre Mutter.

»Nenn mich nicht 'Mione'!« verkündete Hermione und ihr Kopf schoss nach oben. »Du weißt dass ich dich nur ließ mich so zu nennen als ich zu klein war um meinen eigenen Namen auszusprechen.«

Wäre das eine andere Situation gewesen, da war sich Harry sicher dass er in Lachen ausbrechen würde. Stattdessen entschied sich Harry still zu bleiben, und schob seine Erbsen planlos über seinen Teller. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass sein erstes Essen bei den Weasleys nach seinem Schluss machen mit Ginny weniger unangenehm war als dieses hier.

»Na ja dann fang an dich wie eine Erwachsene zu benehmen und weniger wie ein Kind.« antwortete Mrs. Granger und ihre Augen leuchteten.

Hermione knirschte mit ihren Zähnen. Es waren Zeiten wie diese wo sie ihre Mutter absolut **verachtete**. Warum musste sie so stur sein? Konnte sie nicht sehen dass ihre Tochter verzweifelt war?

»Ich verstehe nicht warum du so wütend bist.« fuhr Mrs. Granger fort und legte ihre Hände auf ihren Schoss und richtete ihre Serviette. »Es konnte nichts so Schlimmes geschehen sein, und sogar wenn, ist es kein Grund es an deiner eigenen Mutter auszulassen.«

Schockiert beschrieb nicht annähernd wie verzweifelt Hermione war. Aber was niemand zu verstehen schien (nicht dass sie es jemals jemanden **sagen** würde) war dass sie nicht auf Harry, nicht auf ihre Mutter sonder auf sich selbst wütend war. All das wegen dieser einen Minute. Die Szene schien sich immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf abzuspielen, Harry der auf sie drauf fällt und seine Augen die sich in ihre bohren, ihr Herz das so schnell pocht und der einzige Gedanke der in ihrem Kopf war…

Da **musste** einfach etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung sein. Offensichtlich gab es keine andere sinnvolle Erklärung. Und alle Zeichen deuteten dass sie ist ihre Freundschaft mit Harry zerstören will, denn es war einfach nicht Möglich dass sie nicht-platonische Gefühle für Harry hat. Auf keinen Fall. Offensichtlich war sie gerade dabei ihr Leben zu sabotieren, weil das die einzige offensichtliche Erklärung war.

_Eine A__ndere als die eigentlich offensichtliche Erklärung natürlich_, flüsterte eine Stimme, in Hermiones Gedanken, die sehr nach Ginny klang. Hermione fühlte wie sie rot anlief, und tat so als ob ihre Kopfschmerzen schlimmer geworden sind und entschuldigte sich damit vom Abendessen und floh in ihr Zimmer bevor ihre Eltern ihr überhaupt die Erlaubnis dazu erteilt hatten. Harry konnte nur da sitzen als er ihr zusah wie sie wegging. Er schob seinen Teller weg, er war nicht mehr hungrig, und entschuldigte sich ebenfalls. Als er ihr die Treppen hinauf folgte, fühlte er wie sein Herz schwer wurde bei dem Gedanken ob seine Freundschaft mit Hermione jetzt für immer beschädigt war.

* * *

»Ron ich bin müde.« stöhnte Ginny als Ron ihren König zum vierten Mal an diesem Abend Schach setzte.

»Aber es ist erst sieben Uhr dreißig!« sagte Ron und sah Ginny mit geweiteten Augen an.

»Ich bin müde dieses Spiel zu spielen.« seufzte Ginny als sie erkannte das Ron gerade dabei war sie Schach-matt zu setzten.

»Das ist nur weil du verlierst.« Ron grinste sie an.

Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen. »Gewöhn dich nicht daran. Ich hab dich in allen Partie geschlagen die wir vor zwei Tagen gespielt haben. Du hast einfach nur das Glück auf deiner Seite.«

»Es gibt nicht so etwas wie Glück beim Schach Ginny.« Ron sah ziemlich beleidigt aus.

»Ah lass es sein. Komm lass uns essen gehen.«

»Nur noch eine Partie!« flehte Ron.

»Warum? Damit du dich letztendlich besser fühlst als eine Frau?«

»Ja!« verkündete Ron. Ginny starrte in böse an. »Erm, nein. Natürlich nicht. Nur…bitte?«

»Wenn wir jetzt runter gehen könntest du Luna treffen.« sagte Ginny mit einer Singsang Stimme. »Sie bleibt hier über die Ferien, weißt du, und das ist die Zeit wenn sie normalerweise zu Abend isst.«

»Ich weiß das.« sagte Ron und seine Ohren liefen leicht rosa an. »Es ist nur…ich will jetzt nicht runter gehen.«

Ginny legte ihre Stirn in Falten. »Und warum nicht? Jeder weiß wie du für sie empfindest. Du hast es eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich gezeigt.«

»Ich will ihr einfach nicht begegnen.« murmelte Ron leise und drehte sich leicht weg.

»Was ist was Peinliches geschehen?«

Ron kniff seine Augen zusammen als er sich wegdrehte da sein ganzes Gesicht rot anlief.

»Oh, es **ist** also was Peinliches geschehen.« quietschte Ginny. Sie grinste und ließ sich auf ihren Bauch fallen und stellte ihre Ellbogen auf, als ob das eine weitere Tratschsitzung in ihrem Mädchenschlafzimmer wäre. »Mach mal. Erzähl es deiner kleinen Lieblingsschwester.«

»Ich würde das lieber nicht tun, danke.«

»**Ron**.« schrie Ginny leicht. Ron blieb standhaft. »Betrachte es so: entweder du erzählst es mir jetzt, oder ich schnüffle herum und verbreite es dann zwangsläufig durch die ganze Schule. Es ist deine Wahl.« Ginny lächelte ihren Bruder unschuldig an.

»Ich weiß nicht warum ich mit dir zusammenhänge wenn du so ein nerviger Idiot bist.« zischte Ron. »Wenn du es wissen willst, ich bin sie hineingelaufen, heute vom zurückgehen vom Mittagessen.«

»Und?« sagte Ginny.

Ron sah sie verständnislos an. »Und was? Das war's.«

»Der peinliche Moment der Ron Weasley, der wahrscheinlich Essen mehr schätzt als seine Freunde, vom Essen abhält ist **in** jemanden hineinzulaufen?« fragte Ginny ungläubig.

»Na ja wegen mir ist eines ihrer Bücher auf den Boden gefallen!« wehrte sich Ron.

»**Sah** Luna böse aus?«

»Na ja, nein. Sie glühte richtig als ich ihr anbot sie zurück zum Rawenclawturm zu bringen als Entschuldigung, aber trotzdem.«

»Du könntest vielleicht schwieriger sein als Harry und Hermione.« sagte ihm Ginny. Sie sprang auf und griff nach Rons Arm und zog ihn mit sich. »Komm jetzt. Wir gehen zum Abendessen. Du wirst nicht nur Luna sehen, sonder du wirst auch mit ihr sprechen **und** neben ihr sitzen, du verdammter Trottel.«

* * *

Als er letztendlich das Ende der Stufen erreicht hatte, bemerkte Harry dass die Tür von Hermiones Zimmer offen war, und er blieb vor ihr stehen. Hermione saß auf ihrem Bett und strickte etwas wütend als sie Worte murmelte die Harry nicht entziffern konnte. Er fragte sich ob er darauf bestand sich umzubringen als er an die Tür klopfte.

»Mum ich will nicht mit dir reden!« verkündete sie von ihrer Position aus.

»Ich bin es.« antwortete Harry unbehaglich.

Hermione sah auf und ihre Wut schmolz sofort weg. »Oh Harry! Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe gedacht du bist-«

»Ich weiß.« Harry ging einen Schritt weiter auf die Türschwelle zu. »Darf ich rein kommen?«

»Oh, natürlich!« Hermine legte ihre Stricksachen weg als Harry das Zimmer betrat und sich auf ihr Bett setzte.

»Was strickst du?« fragte Harry und deutete auf etwas dass dem Anschein nach ein Paar misslungene Handschuhe war.

»Ich weiß nicht.« gab Hermione zu. »Manchmal wenn ich gestresst bin stricke ich einfach. Ich hab mir gedacht dass wenn ich mich schon aufrege dass ich dann gleich was Produktives für .R machen kann. Und es ist ziemlich beruhigend.«

»Na ja ich bin mir sicher die Hausel-« begann Harry aber korrigierte sich dann. Er wollte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen geben. »Ich bin mir sicher Dobby wird es lieben.«

»Er hat es lieb gewonnen über die Jahre oder?« sagte Hermione aber mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. »Ich habe das Gefühl er nimmt einfach zu fiel. Es ist nicht richtig fair den anderen Hauselfen gegenüber, oder?«

»Ich bin mir sicher das Dobby es weitergibt zu jedem der etwas will.« gab Harry schnell hinzu und entschied sich dann das Thema zu wechseln. »Also wer wird hier zu Weihnachten sein?«

»Die Eltern meiner Mutter, aber dass wusstest du bereits.« sagte Hermione. »Meine Tante und mein Onkel mütterlicherseits, ihre zwei Kinder, die Schwester meines Vaters…und das ist es glaube ich.«

»Gibt es irgendetwas was ich wissen sollte um mich nicht zu demütigen?«

»Na ja, ich sollte dir vielleicht die Namen meiner Cousinen sagen um den Schock zu milder.«

»Von was redest du?« Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

»Na ja, meine Mum und meine Tante sind ziemlich konkurrenzbetont seitdem sie klein sind. Nachdem meine Mum entschieden hat mich Hermione zu nennen, nach Hermione in **Das Wintermärchen**, hatte meine Tante das Gefühl dass sie wieder mit ihr konkurrieren müsste. Als sie dann ihr erstes Kind hatte, nannte meine Tante sie Desdemona.«

»Desdemona?« wiederholte Harry.

»Ja. Du weißt, von **Othello**? Aber es ist ziemlich schrecklich, weil Desdemona fast das ganze Stück über als 'Schlampe' und 'Hure' bezeichnet wurde, und am Ende wird sie von ihrem Mann getötet, der überzeugt davon war dass sie eine Affäre hatte. Nicht der netteste Name um ihm deinem Kind zu geben.«

»Das kannst du laut sagen.« murmelte Harry.

»Und noch schlimmer, Desdemona kommt aus dem Griechischen 'Disdemona' was 'unglücksselig' bedeutet. So haben sie sich entschieden sie nach ihrem Spitznamen zu nennen, Mona.« Hermione fuhr fort. »Also gehe sicher dass du sie so nennst, selbst wenn meine Tante versucht ihre 'ich bin genauso gut wie du' Routine durchzuziehen und sie sie dir als Desdemona vorstellt.«

»Verstanden.« sagte Harry. »Und was ist mit der Anderen?«

»Ophelia.« Hermione seufzte traurig. »Ein weiterer Fehler, meiner Meinung nach, wenn man bedenkt das Ophelia verrückt wird und Selbstmord begeht. Wir nennen sie Lia, obwohl eher weil sie zu jung ist um Ophelia auszusprechen. Sie ist gerade Mal drei und es ist ziemlich kompliziert für sie. Wenn du sie danach fragst dass sie ihren vollen Namen ausspricht antwortete sie meistens, 'Fell-ya.'. Also, ja, da sind Lia und Mona.«

»Ich nehme an dass Hermione in **Das Wintermärchen **keine peinliche Geschichte dahinter hat.« kommentierte Harry.

»Nicht wirklich.« Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich meine, sie wird auch des Ehebruches beschuldigt, aber der Gerichthof entschied sie für unschuldig. Ihr Ehemann Leontes, wie auch immer verhöhnt das Gericht, und dann stirbt ihr Sohn aus Kummer. Hermione lernt aus dem und fällt in Unmacht und wird für Tod erklärt. Leontes, natürlich, bedauert seinen Fehler, aber am Ende findet man heraus dass sie am Leben ist und sich einfach versteckt hielt. Jeder lebt glücklich bis ans Ende, natürlich. Also nein, nichts allzu Peinliches.«

»Das ist…gut.« Harry nickte ungeschickt.

Hermione lächelte und sah dann aus dem Fenster, und starrte in die Nacht. »Ich liebe es wenn der Mond voll ist.« seufzte Hermione. »Es macht die Sache weg dass die Lichter der Stadt die Sterne ausblenden.«

Harry konnte sie nur anstarren als er sah wie ihr Gesicht aufleuchtete als sie sprach. Unlängst hatte er herausgefunden dass er beeindruckt davon war wie die kleinsten Sachen solch ein leidenschaftliches Gefühl in ihr wecken konnten. Das war das was sie von allen anderen Mädchen unterschied. Cho hätte zugegeben dass es ziemlich nett war, aber dann würde sie das Thema wechseln zu einem dass sie als interessanter annahm - wahrscheinlich etwas das sie selbst betraf. Ginny hätte mit ihren Augen gerollt und gesagt dass Leute sich zu sehr mit so unnötigen Sachen beschäftigen. »Es ist nur ein Trabant.« konnte er sich vorstellen dass sie sagte. »Warum sich darum kümmern? Er ist hier eine Nacht und in der Nächsten ist er weg. Ich würde es nicht als eine Neuigkeit annehmen. Wie auch immer, wenn du so besessen bist von den Sternen dann apparier in den Norden.« und dann würden Parvati und Lavender wahrscheinlich in Gekicher ausbrechen, aus einem unbestimmten Grund, und dann zu ihrem Tratsch zurückkehren.

Vielleicht war es leichter für Harry sich mit Hermione zu verstehen weil sie auch als Muggel aufwuchs. Trotz fast sieben Jahre in Hogwarts, war sie, wie Harry, immer noch erstaunt wenn sie einen neuen Spruch herausfanden. Und natürlich, würde die Idee zum Norden zu apparieren nur um die Sterne besser zu sehen ihr **nie** in den Sinn kommen. Sie würde stattdessen geduldig warten um den Vollmond zu sehen.

Hermione kam letztendlich aus ihrer kleinen Welt zu Harry zurück. »Ist er nicht wundervoll?« sie leuchtete ihn an. »Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen als das Wissen dass der Himmel breiter ist als London. Kannst du?«

Hermione anstarrend, ertappte sich Harry dabei wie er unbewusste mit seinem Kopf nickte.

Hermione sah ihn verwundert an. »Ah wirklich?« sie lachte. »Was um Himmels willen hast du gesehen das Schöner war als das?« sie deutete in Richtung Fenster.

Harry fühlte wie sein Mund trocken wurde. »Ich…erm…« Er fühlte sich als ob er sich an der Luft verschluckte und sein Gesicht fühlte sich wie unter Feuer an.

»Na?« fragte Hermione. Sie atmete ein und plötzlich fühlte sie dass ihr ganzer Körper steif war. Der Ausdruck auf Harrys Geicht konnte nichts bedeuten, oder?

Sie fühlte wie es ihr kalt den Rücken runter lief als Harry verkündete, »Ich gehe und gönne mir etwas Schlaf!« und dann aus Hermiones Bett ausstieg.

Hermione, die ihre Enttäuschung versteckte, sagte dass es erst 9:30 sei und dass es ziemlich früh fürs schlafen gehen war.

»Ich will einen Brief an Ron schreiben.« sagte Harry schnell.

Hermione nickte verständnisvoll mit ihrem Kopf aber dann stoppte sie. »Und wie planst du ihm den zu schicken?« fragte sie. »Wir haben keine Eulen, erinnerst du dich?«

»Na ja Mrs. Weasley wird uns sicher einige Geschenke schicken. Ich - ich werde einfach den Brief a- an Errol geben.« Harry brachte einen kleinen nervösen Lacher hervor.

»Na gut…« sagte Hermione eindeutig nicht überzeugt. »Na ja, gute Nacht dann.«

»Nacht.« Harry eilte aus dem Zimmer und Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf.

»Er kann manchmal so merkwürdig sein.« murmelte sie zu sich selber. Sie legte sich ins Bett und griff nach **Der scharlachrote Buchstabe **vom Nachttisch und öffnete eifrig das Buch in der Mitte.

Zwanzig Minuten später, schloss Hermione bestimmend das Buch und ein verärgerter Ausdruck legte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte gerade eben dieselbe Seite dreißig Mal gelesen, ihre Gedanken waren so durcheinander dass sie sich nicht auf die Literatur in ihren Händen konzentrieren konnte. Sie blickte verwundert auf ihren Nachttisch, wo ein Foto von ihr, Ron und Harry, mit ihren Armen umeinander geschlungen, hätte sein sollen. Unbewusst drückte sie ihre Hände als sie das Bild anstarrte auf dem jetzt nur Harry und sie waren, sie biss sich auf die Lippe als Erinnerungen von nur Stunden zuvor durch sie hindurch fuhren.

»Sie können nicht Recht haben, oder doch?« flüsterte sie zu sich selber und umarmte ihre Decke und zog sie sich zur Brust. Sie sah zurück auf das Foto und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

»Stopp das!« befahl sie sich selber, und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich. »Das wird lächerlich. Offensichtlich bist du nur verwirrt, weil du achtzehn Jahre alt bist und dich die Gesellschaft einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat damit du an dieser lächerlichen Ansicht glaubst dass ein Mann und eine Frau nicht Freunde bleiben können wenn sie älter als vierzehn werden.«

Sie atmete tief ein um ihr Herz wieder zu normalisieren. Als sie das tat hörte sie ein leichtes klopfen draußen vor der Tür. Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten, verließ das Warme ihres Bettes und öffnete die Tür nur um ihren besten Freund dabei zu beobachten wie er die Treppe hinunterging.

»Harry?« fragte Hermione und starrte ihn an.

»Hermione!« Harry sah überrascht aus. »'Tschuldigung. Ich hab dich nicht aufgeweckt, oder?«

»Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist erst fünf vor zehn.« Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf den Türrahmen und legte ihren Kopf schief. »Wie auch immer, mein Licht war an. Hast du es nicht gesehen?«

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Ich glaube ich bin ein wenig unaufmerksam wenn ich müde bin.«

»Das macht Sinn.« Hermione nickte. Harry sah auf und wusste nicht ob er beleidigt sein sollte oder nicht über die Tatsache das Hermione ihm zustimmte. Bevor er sich aber darüber ernsthaft Gedanken machte, wie auch immer, fragte ihn Hermione. »Was machst du? Ich dachte du wolltest schlafen gehen.«

»Ich bin durstig geworden.« erklärte Harry und stieg die Treppen wieder hoch.

»Ah.« Hermione nickte. Eine Stille folgte als die Zwei einander ansahen. Plötzlich ertappte sich Hermione wie sie fragte, »Wenn dich jemand fragen würde unsere Freundschaft zu erklären, was würdest du sagen?«

»**Was**?« Harry fühlte wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden. Was dachte sie sich dabei so eine Frage zu stellen?

Hermione machte sich gerade in Gedanken bereit. Was um Merlins willen hatte sie dazu getrieben etwas wie **das** zu fragen? Sie seufzte innerlich und akzeptierte die Tatsache dass die Frage jetzt sowieso schon gestellt wurde. Es gab keinen Grund sie zu umgehen.

»Wenn eine Person zu uns kommen würde und uns bitten würde dass wir erklären warum um Himmels willen wir 'nur' Freunde sind, was würdest du ihm antworten?« wiederholte Hermione, die Finger ihrer linken Hand spielten mit dem Ende vom ihrem Schlaffoberteil.

Als Harry über diese Frage nachdachte, konnte Hermion schwören dass er leicht rot anlief, aber einen Moment später war seine Farbe normal.

»Das ist leicht.« antwortete er, und hoffte dass seine Stimme nicht wegen seiner Nerven schlapp machen würde. »Ich würde ihm sagen dass wir in der 'wir fühlen uns so wohl miteinander so dass es den Anschein hat als ob wir zusammen wären aber in Wahrheit sind wir es nicht' Stufe unserer Freundschaft sind.«

Hermione blinzelte für einen Moment lang ihren besten Freund an bevor sie letztendlich antwortete, »Na ja das ist ein interessanter Weg es zu betrachten. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schulter, Merlin sei Dank hatte Hermione ihm diesen Blödsinn den er verzapft hatte geglaubt. »Ist mir gerade in den Sinn gekommen. Ich gehe und hohle mir jetzt Wasser, okay?«

»Richtig. Gute Nacht.« Hermione ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür sanft hinter sich.

»Siehst du?« sagte sie sanft zu sich selber. »Das war eine völlig sinnvolle Erklärung. Es macht Sinn. Warum bist du nicht darauf gekommen? 'Wir fühlen uns so wohl miteinander so dass es denn Anschein hat als ob wir zusammen wären aber in Wahrheit sind wir es nicht' Stufe unserer Freundschaft sind.« wiederholte Hermione. Sie nickte zuversichtlich. »Ja, das muss es sein.«

Und als Hermione begann ihre ganze Gedankenkraft darauf zu konzentrieren dass diese Idee wahr war, setzte sich Harry auf die Stufen vor ihrem Zimmer und wunderte sich wann ihre Beziehung so kompliziert geworden ist dass er gezwungen war das Undenkbare zu tun - die Einzige Person anzulügen die ihm immer vertraut hatte.

* * *

**AN: Seht ihr, je mehr Kommis umso schneller bin ich und das sogar bei nur drei beim letzten Kapitel, stellt euch vor wie schnell ich wäre wenn es mehr wären. Nicht das ich die drei als zu wenig empfinden ('doch tust du' sagt böse stimme im kopf) ich danke allen die ein review hinterlassen haben**

**und bis bald, nur noch 5 Kapitel bis zum Schluss, muahahahaha**


	11. Kapitel 11

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 11

**In der wo er ihre Welt ist

* * *

  
**

_**Warum die Welt untergeht:**_

_von Harry James Potter_

_01. Mr. Granger will mich nicht umbringen. Um ehrlich zu sein, es scheint so als ob er mich mögen würde._

_02. Weit aus mehr, es scheint so als ob Mr. Granger Mrs. Granger beigetreten ist und 'Team Eltern Granger' formiert hat._

_03. Ich glaube ich habe gerade zehntausend Pfund für Bücher ausgegeben…_

_04. Ich habe Hermione gesagt, dass ich die nächsten paar Tage damit verbringen werde an meinen Hausübungen zu arbeiten… und sie hat mir geglaubt._

_05. Nach allem was geschehen ist, ist das Unglaublichste eingetroffen. Ginny hatte Recht. Und das alleine schon ist der Grund warum die Welt untergeht.

* * *

_

*********

**"_To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world."_**

**_~Brandi Snyder_**

*********

* * *

Gelogen. Ist es das was es war? Harry dachte weiter darüber nach als er sich auf die Treppen setzte. Er hatte noch nie vorher diese Art von Lügen verwendet, was natürlich lächerlich klang, aber es war trotzdem wahr. Für Harry, war lügen nur dann zu gebrauchen wenn es die Zeit verlangte, und er hatte noch nie seine Taten bereut (zumindest nicht so sehr). War das nun so eine Zeit? Es war wahr, dass wenn er Hermione gesagt hätte, dass er sich selber wunderte ob Ginny Recht hatte oder nicht, ihre Freundschaft zerstört wäre, vielleicht für immer. Trotzdem, Harry konnte nicht anders als sich ziemlich übel zu fühlen bei dem Gedanken daran was er gemacht hatte.

In diesem Moment, erinnerte er sich warum er auf den Stufen saß, als sein Mund mit jeder Sekunde trockener zu werden schien. Er machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, nur um vom einem »Harry, Schatz! Komm sitz mit uns.« begrüßt zu werden.

Harry drehte sich zu seiner Rechten, nur um Mr. und Mrs. Granger gemeinsam im Esszimmer sitzen zu sehen. Harry schluckte. Genau das was er brauchte - Mrs. Granger die ihn dazu brachte sich noch mehr Gedanken über seine Beziehung mit Hermione zu machen, und Mr. Granger der ihn dafür erwürgte.

Als Harry sich zu Hermiones Eltern gesellte, lächelte ihn Mrs. Granger an und fragte, »Also, was bringt dich nach unten? «

»Ich war durstig,« sagte Harry und riskierte einen kurzen nervösen Blick zu Mr. Granger, »und ich wollte mir ein Glass Wasser nehmen.«

»Na ja, ich wollte gerade eben etwas Tee machen. Würde es dich stören darauf zu warten? Es würde nur einige Minuten dauern.«

»Ich möchte ihnen keine Umstände machen.« sagte Harry schnell.

»Ah mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Ich mache immer Tee bevor ich ins Bett gehe. Es ist beruhigend. Es bringt dich gleich in den Schlaf.«

»Erm, großartig.« sagte Harry und kämpfte damit zu lächeln als Mrs. Granger ging und ihn alleine mit ihrem Ehemann zurück ließ.

»Also.« sagte Mr. Granger und räusperte sich. Harry konnte den schockierten Blick der auf seinem Gesicht erschien nicht verhindern. Das war das erste Mal dass er Harry tatsächlich das Wort an Harry richtete. »Hast du schöne Ferien?«

»J-ja.« stotterte Harry. »Danke noch einmal dass ich bei ihnen sein darf. Es ist…« Harry suchte nach Worten um die Weihnachtsferien bis jetzt zu beschreiben. »Es ist interessant.«

»Interessant?« Mr. Granger hob eine Augenbraue, was fast Angst einflössend war. Harry entschied dass es das Beste war jetzt reinen Tisch zu machen.

»Schauen sie. Mr. Granger, ich…die Sache ist…« Harry fühlte wie seine Handflächen unter dem Blick von Mr. Granger feucht wurden, und er wünschte sich das Glass Wasser welches er wollte, mehr als alles andere. »Ihre Tochter,« begann er, aber dann erkannte er dass wenn er auf so eine Art über Hermione sprach, es klingen würde als ob er um die Erlaubnis bitten würde sie zu heiraten. »Hermione…sie ist…sie ist die wichtigste- ich meine einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Sie hat meinen Arsc - mein Leben öfter als ich zählen kann gerettet, und ich meine…allein schon deswegen würde ich lieber Voldemort gegenüber treten -« Harry sah das Mr. Granger ihn verwundert ansah. Offensichtlich hatte Hermione ihren Eltern nicht über die dunkle Seite eingeweiht was es heißt eine Hexe zu sein. »- erm ich meine, würde ich lieber von einem Auto überrollt werden als sie zu verletzten. Aber neben der Tatsache dass ich in meinem Ersten Schuljahr gestorben wäre ohne sie, sie ist nur… sie bedeutet mir so viel. Weil sie einer meiner besten Freunde ist.« gab Harry schnell, wegen dem Blick den ihm Mr. Granger gab, hinzu. »Und ich würde nie etwas tun das sie verletzten würde…wie auch immer. Es ist nur…ich könnte es nicht. Nicht bei Hermione.«

Es herrschte eine prägnante Pause und dann gingen Mr. Grangers Lippen in ein Lächeln über. »Wie lange bist du schon in meine Tochter verliebt Harry?« fragte er letztendlich.

Harry blinzelte. »Wie lange bin ich? Warten sie, was?« Nicht nur dass Mr. Granger in die Fußstapfen seiner Frau trat, aber war er auch gerade **glücklich **darüber?

»Wie lange bist du schon in meine Tochter verliebt?« wiederholte Mr. Granger.

»Mr. Granger, ich glaube sie missverstehen da was. Ich… ich bin nicht…ich meine…« Harry verlor den Faden. War er in Hermione verliebt?

»Dann ist es in Ordnung. Es ist nur von der Art her wie du über sie redest könnte jemand glauben, dass du zumindest in sie verknallt bist.«

»Mr. Granger, ich-«

Mr. Granger hob eine Hand. »Es geht mich nichts an. Ich hätte dir das nicht aufdrängen sollen. **Aber**, wenn du irgendwann in der Zukunft mit ihr ausgehen möchtest, hast du meine Erlaubnis.« Mr. Grangers Blick war nun angespannt. »Die letzten paar Tage über habe ich dich genau beobachtet, und ich habe erkannt dass wenn meine Tochter mit irgendwem zusammenkommen muss, dann bist du der Typ von einem Jungen - einem Mann den ich gern für sie hätte. Ich weiß, ich habe den Anschein eines anmaßenden und Angst einflössenden, nicht zu erwähnen eines überbeschützenden, vielleicht mörderischen Vaters erweckt, aber ich glaube das geschieht wenn man nur eine Tochter hat.«

»Ist okay Mr. Granger.« sagte Harry schwach, und wunderte sich wie er das Befürworten von Mr. Granger über seine »Beziehung« mit Hermione auffassen sollte. »Ich kann es verstehen…glaube ich.«

»Wie auch immer Harry, du bist nicht der Einzige dem er das angetan hat.« sagte eine amüsierte Stimme. Mrs. Granger war zurückgekommen mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine Kanne Tee und drei Teetassen standen.

»B-bin ich nicht?« fragte Harry unsicher. Er wusste er sollte nicht weiter machen, aber er musste es wissen. »Sie meinen… Hermione hat andere Typen schon vorher hergebracht?« Harry wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf die Antwort. Er wusste, dass irgendwo tief drinnen, wenn sie ja sagen würde, und da war er sich ziemlich sicher, er dann sterben würde.

»Um Himmels willen, nein.« lachte Mrs. Granger auf, und legte das Tablett auf den Tisch. »Du bist der Erste, und das ist keine Überraschung.« erleichtert über diese Nachricht aber immer noch nicht sicher wie er über die Andeutung von Mrs. Granger fühlte, rutschte Harry auf seinem Sessel, sich unwohl fühlend, hin und her. »Aber als Hermione mit diesem Viktor Jungen ausging, damals in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, war dieser Vater hier absolut fuchsteufelswild.« Sie legte einen Arm auf die Schulter ihres Ehemannes. »Ich kann mich erinnern wie du jedes Mal herumgetobt hast wenn wir einen Brief über ihn bekamen.«

»Ich habe diesen Jungen niemals getroffen und er hat weiß Gott was mit meiner Tochter angestellt.« protestierte Mr. Granger wütend.

»Hat er nicht.« sagte Harry schnell. »Irgendwas gemacht, meine ich. Na ja, nicht wirklich.« gab Harry hinzu als er sich über die Tatsache erinnerte dass er letztes Jahr von Ginny von einer Knutschsitzung Hermiones gehört hatte. (Wenn es überhaupt eine Knutschsitzung gab; Harry hatte den Verdacht dass Ginny diese Tatsache nur hervorgebracht hatte um Ron aufzuregen. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermione mit einem Mann herumknutscht mit dm sie nur einige Monate ausging, besonders unter solchen Umständen.) »Er war ein…erm…eine Gentleman von dem was ich gehört habe. «

»Um fair zu sein, es war nur kurz nach einigen Briefen später, dass wir einen negativen Ton von ihr bemerkten der aufgrund eines Streites mit Ron da war.« erklärte Mrs. Granger das Verhalten ihres Mannes. »Wir dachten dass Viktor sie irgendwie verletzt.«

»Ja, Ron war ein wenig…erm…bescheuert zu der Zeit.« gestand Harry. »Ich glaube er war in sie verknallt, oder zumindest dachte er dass er in sie verknallt wäre, und er fasste es nicht gut auf dass sie mit Viktor ausging. Oder vielleicht hat er es nur nicht gut aufgefasst dass es ihm nicht möglich war mit einem Mädchen auszugehen von dem er dachte dass sie ein garantiertes Date sei.« Harry runzelte die Stirn. »Ich weiß es nicht. Wie auch immer, er benahm sich wie ein Idiot und sie hatten einige gute Streitereien über ihre Beziehung mit Kr- Viktor.«

»Und was war mit dir?« Mrs. Granger blickte von ihrem Tee weg und sah Harry an. »Ich habe nie irgendwelche Berichte in Hermiones Briefen darüber gehört dass du herumgetobt bist. Wenn überhaupt, dann schrieb sie dass du sie darin unterstützt hast und das du dich für ihr benehmen bei Ron eingesetzt hast. Dass du ihm versichert hast dass Viktor keine Hintergedanken hatte.«

»Na ja, hatte er auch nicht.« Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Und da gab es auch nicht wirklich einen Grund damit man sich aufregt. Hermione war glücklich. Warum sollte ich es nicht sein? Ich glaube,« stellte Harry langsam fest,»ich glaube es hat mich nie so richtig gekümmert weil es nie wirklich…es war nie wirklich ein großer Teil ihres Lebens. Ich meine, das ist was ich sagen kann. Sie redete nicht über ihn, er war nie wirklich da…er existierte nicht wirklich, abgesehen vom Ball. Ich glaube, nicht dass ich jetzt anmaßend klinge, aber ich glaube sie war mehr besorgt, na ja, um mich. Hermione war zu sehr beschäftigt mir beim Trimagischen Turnier zu helfen so dass sie sich nicht allzu sehr mit ihm einließ, glaube ich. Sie, erm, hat ihnen das erzählt, richtig? Das Trimagische Turnier? « frage Harry, und hoffte dass er nicht Informationen enthüllte die Hermione geheim hielt.

»Natürlich!« rief Mrs. Granger. »Wir haben einen Brief nach dem Anderen erhalten darüber wie besorgt sie war; ob du es nun gesund heraus schaffst oder nicht. Seitdem dein Name aus diesem 'verdammten Kelch' herauskam hatte sie nicht gut geschlafen. Im Gegensatz zu Viktor, warst du das Hauptthema ihrer Briefe. Obwohl, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, warst du immer das Hauptthema ihrer Briefe, abgesehen von einigen wenigen Zeilen über ihre Studien. Du bist es immer noch.«

»Bin…bin ich?« fragte Harry, ein Gefühl von Erstaunen überkam ihn.

»Oh Harry.« Mrs. Granger lächelte ihn mitleidevoll an. »Nach all diesen Jahren verstehst du es immer noch nicht? Du bist ihre Welt.«

Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob sich Alles um ihn herum drehen würde. »I- ich sollte zu Bett gehen.« sagte er schnell.

»Aber ich dachte du bist durstig?« fragte Mrs. Granger und deutete auf den Tee.

»Ich schnappe mir ein Glass Wasser auf dem Weg nach oben.« sagte Harry und ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er zurück in sein Schlaffzimmer. Er ignorierte das Verlangen seines Rachens na etwas damit er seinen Durst stillt während Mrs. Grangers Worte in seinem Kopf herumirrten. **Du bist ihre Welt.** Harry schluckte als er fühlte wie sein Puls stieg. **Du bist ihre Welt.**

Harry warf sich endlich auf sein Bett, seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug den er nahm. War er wirklich so wichtig für sie? Konnte das überhaupt möglich sein? Dieses Wissen hat irgendwie Harry erkennen lassen dass es keinen Weg gab es zu leugnen: zumindest wusste er, er ist in Hermione verknallt. Obwohl Mrs. Grangers Worte Panik in ihm weckten, weckten sie auch Hoffnung - Hoffnung bei der er wusste dass sie nicht existieren würde wenn sie ein weiterer Ron wäre. Aber die Tatsache über diese Angelegenheit blieb dass Harry auch nur so wichtig für **sie** sein konnte weil er ihr bester Freund ist. Ja, ihm war vollkommen bewusst dass auch Ron ihr bester Freund war. Aber Harry wusste dass er irgendwie ihr engerer Freund war, sogar wenn Harry Ron über Hermione wählte. Höchstwahrscheinlich weil Ron eine Gewohnheit daraus machte mit Hermione zu streiten, und Harry sich oft dazwischen befand, oder wie es in den letzten Jahren geschah, sich vorfand wie er sie verteidigte.

Und was sollte er mit dieser Erkenntnis anstellen? Er konnte nicht einfach zu Hermione hingehen und sagen, »Hey, alles Gute zu Weihnachten! Oh, und neben bei, ich glaube ich bin in dich verknallt. So, was hast du dieses Jahr bekommen?« Das funktioniert nicht so, besonders wenn das Mädchen dem du deine Liebe gestehen willst einer deiner besten Freunde für fast sieben Jahre war.

»Wenn ich es ihr sage könnte es alles ruinieren.« sagte sich Harry selber. Und Harry wusste, egal wie hart es sein würde zu sehen wie Hermione mit anderen ausging, er würde lieber sehen wie sie zahllose andere Männer heiratet als ohne sie zu leben nur weil sein Geständnis ihre Freundschaft zerstört hätte.

* * *

Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach endlich an, hell und früh…sehr früh. Harry verbrachte die letzten Tage eingesperrt in seinem Zimmer, unter dem Vorwand dass er seine Hausübungen für den Winter erledigen wollte. Hermione hatte überrascht geblinzelt und Harry war sich sicher dass sie in auf diese gigantische Lüge ansprechen würde, aber stattdessen nahm sie die Gelegenheit wahr um letztendlich ihre Übungen zu erledigen und auch gleich mit den Arbeiten für das nächste Semester zu beginnen.

Ohne das Wissen von Harry, lies Hermione einen Seufzer der Erleichterung los als sie erfuhr dass Harry für kurze Zeit das Leben eines Einsiedlers führen würde. Sie war so erleichtert dass sie nie erkannte dass Harry nie so eine Sache machen würde wie tatsächlich seine Aufgaben im Voraus zu erledigen (oder ziemlich voraus wie Harry und Ron dachten). Alles was Hermione wusste war dass wenn sie eine Chance haben wollte sich selber vom 'Benehmen als ob wir zusammen wären aber in Wahrheit sind wir es nicht' Statement zu überzeugen, musste sie sich von Harry für einige Tage distanzieren. Ihr Zimmer wurde auch einer kleinen Veränderung unterzogen, da sie alle Fotos runter nahm und jeden Bilderrahmen umgedreht hatte. Sie brauchte keine bildlichen Erinnerungen von dem was sein könnte wenn sie nicht so stur wäre.

Harry verbrachte die letzten Tage damit sich die Pro und Contras anzuhören ob er Hermione seine Gefühle gestehen sollte, und jedes Mal schien die Contra Seite zu gewinnen (obwohl das war wahrscheinlich wegen Aussagen wie 'Es könnte Ron wütend machen', oder, 'zu Früh um auszugehen nach dem Ende mit Ginny. Sie könnte vielleicht wütend sein', und diese waren wirklich kein Thema). Hermione, andererseits, beendete tatsächlich ihre Arbeit anstatt unnötige Listen zu erstellen.

Am Tag vor Weihnachten, wie auch immer, hatte die Zwei keine andere Wahl als die Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Da er bis jetzt nichts für Hermione oder ihre Eltern gekauft hatte, schloss sich Harry Hermiones Weihnachteinkäufen im Zentrum von Muggel London und der Winkelgasse an (wo Harry seine Galleonen gegen Pfund eintauschte.) Geschenke für Ron und Ginny zu finden war leicht. Er kaufte für Ron ein Buch über die Canons und für Ginny ein Buch im Allgemeinen über Quidditch. Hermione, andererseits…was war da noch übrig dass man ihr kaufen konnte? Sie hatte bereits alle Sachbücher die man vielleicht gebrauchen könnte, und sie war nicht an Quidditch interessiert… Er dachte darüber nach ihr ein Buch über die Geschichte der Rechten für Magische Wesen zu kaufen, aber entschied sich dagegen als er es durchblätterte und erkannte dass, in den meisten Fällen, die Ergebnisse nicht so erfreulich waren.

_Harry befand sich in einem Muggel Buchladen wo er Bücher durchblätterte. Er hatte Hermione in der Winkelgase zurückgelassen nachdem es ihm Misslungen war etwas Passendes zu finden. Er hatte bereits eine ziemlich nette Krawatte für Mr. Grangers gekauft und einen Schal für Mrs. Granger, und nun hoffte er mehr als alles andere dass Etwas in diesem Buchladen die Antwort auf seine Gebete wäre._

_Erst als er das hintere Ende des Buchladens erreichte bemerkte er eine verstaubte Kollektion von Büchern. Neugierig staubte er die Einbände ab. Er erkannte die Titel da Hermione jede Einzelnen dieser Romane besaß. Er hatte sie auf ihrem Bücherregal entdeckt, die vom immer wieder lesen bereits abgenutzt waren: __**Stolz und Vorurteil**__, __**Junge Menschen**__, __**Im Westen nichts Neues**__, __**Schuld und Sühne**__, und __**Emma**__ (welches am meisten abgenutzt war, der Einband war fast in zwei Teile geteilt)._

_Die Besitzerin des Buchladens kam zu Harry rüber und lächelte ihn an. »Du bist an der Klassik interessiert, oder?« fragte sie._

_»Nein, na ja, meine Freundin ist es.« antwortete Harry, »Sie verehrt sie. Zumindest glaube ich dass sie es tut…« Die Besitzerin hob eine Augenbraue, »Sie schauen aus als ob sie auseinander fallen. Das bedeutet doch dass sie sie mag, oder? «_

_»Entweder das oder sie kümmert sich einfach nicht um ihre Bücher.« die Besitzerin lachte auf._

_»Hermione? Niemals.« sagte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf._

_»Na ja, das sind die Original Drucke.« sagte die Besitzerin zu Harry, und nahm __**Stolz und Vorurteil**__ herunter und öffnete es um die Seite mit dem Copyright zu zeigen. »Siehst du genau da? Copyright datiert 1813, und keines danach. Wenn deine Freundin Bücher so liebt wie du sagst dass sie es tut, da bin ich mir sicher dass sie dankbar sein wird.«_

_»Ich kaufe alle fünf « sagte Harry sofort. Die Augen der Besitzerin weiteten sich._

_»Das wird nicht billig.« warnte sie. »Original Ausgaben…die sind fast ein Vermögen wert. Das ist der Grund warum wir die hier noch haben.«_

_»Das ist in Ordnung « versicherte ihr Harry. »Was immer es kostet, ich zahle es.« und bevor er überhaupt nachdachte fügte er hinzu, »Sie ist es Wert.«_

_»Das scheint offensichtlich.« erwiderte die Besitzerin, als sie die anderen vier Romane hinunter nahm._

Er hatte, natürlich, auch die Mahlzeiten mit ihr verbracht, aber für gewöhnlich blieb er still während die Grangers untereinander diskutierten und brachte nur Ein-Wort Antworten zu stande wenn in entweder Mr. oder Mrs. Granger ansprachen. Hermione begnügte sich damit sich nicht mit Harry zu beschäftigen, und obwohl Harry ein wenig erleichtert darüber war nicht noch mehr Entschuldigungen auszuteilen, konnte er sich nicht anders helfen als darüber besorgt zu sein. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

An heilig Abend, schloss sich Harry den Granger bei ihrer jährlichen Baumdekoration an, da er wusste dass eine Ablehnung ihrer Einladung unglaublich unhöflich gewesen wäre nach allem was sie für ihn getan hatten. Seine Hand hatte leicht Hermiones gestreift während er ein Schmuckstück aufhängte, und er war rot angelaufen und murmelte nur eine Entschuldigung bevor er zu anderen Seite rüber eilte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt dass Hermiones Gesicht genauso rot wie seins angelaufen war. Hermiones Mutter, wie auch immer, hatte es bemerkt und sie lächelte sanft für sich selber.

Und so war der Weihnachttag letztendlich gekommen, und Harry wachte auf von dem Geräusch einer klingelnden Türglocke auf und Mrs. Grangers Stimme, die irgendwie bis in den dritten Stock reichte, die verkündete, »Warum Anna! Du solltest nicht die nächsten zwei Stunden hier auftauchen!«.

»Ich weiß, ich weiß.« kam eine andere Frauenstimme, genauso laut wie die von Mrs. Granger. »Aber Andrew bestand darauf dem Verkehr zu entkommen, also sind wir früher los. Natürlich waren die Straßen leer. Kommt Mädchen; geht hinein bevor ihr euch erkältet. Ich hoffe wir machen dir keine Umstände, Lizzie. Ich bin nur immer so früh wach wann immer ich Gäste habe, und ich dachte mir du wärst das auch.« Anna lachte, und Harry wusste, dass das die Tante war von der Hermione nur einige Tage zuvor erzählt hatte. Selbst von seinem Zimmer aus konnte er die Spannung zwischen den Schwestern spüren.

»Du kennst mich Anna.« antwortete Mrs. Granger, ihre Stimme war ein wenig kühler. »Hermione und Harry, ihr Freund, sind noch nicht wach, wie auch immer, wenn man bedenkt dass es gerade mal sieben ist und sie Teenager sind, aber ich werde nun gehen und sie aufwecken.« Harry hörte wie die Tür sich schloss und wie Füße die Treppen rauf gingen. Als Mrs. Granger sein Stockwerk erreichte, sprang er aus dem Bett und streckte seinen Kopf außerhalb der Tür hinaus. »Nicht nötig Mrs. Granger.« rief er zu ihr. »Ich bin wach. Ich werde unten sein sobald ich mich angezogen habe.«

»Ich bin auch wach Mum.« sagte Hermione und ging aus ihrem Schlafzimmer, in ihrem Pyjama bekleidet und einen Morgenmantel drüber. Sie streckte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf. »Die Türglocke war eine liebe Art zum aufgeweckt zu werden. Könntest du bitte Tante Anna sagen dass so sehr ich sie auch lieb habe und den ewigen Wettkampf zwischen euch Beiden unterhaltsam finde, dass das einfach lächerlich wird? Letztes Jahr war schlimm genug, als sie mit getrennten Autos voll Essen gekommen sind damit sie ihre kulinarischen Kochkünste zeigen kann, aber Mona und Lia um fünf Uhr aufzuwecken ist unvernünftig und kann nicht gut für ihre Schlafgewohnheiten sein.«

»Hermione.« warnte Mrs. Granger. »Mach keine Szene an Weihnachten.«

»Ich mache keine Szene.« erwiderte Hermione standhaft. »Ich meine es ernst. Ihr Zwei benimmt euch als ob ihr Kinder seid und dass ist sehr lästig für uns die **wirklich** Kinder sind.«

Mrs. Granger rümpfte ihre Nase, »Wenn irgendwer sich wie ein Kind benimmt dann ist es Anna.« Hermione unterdrückte ein Schnauben, »Und nun geh nach unten. Frühstück ist in fünf Minuten fertig und die Mädchen können es kaum erwarten dich zu sehen.«

»Lass mich nur kurz dass was Leute Haare nenne unter Kontrolle bringen.« murmelte Hermione als ihre Mutter sich umdrehte um zurück nach unten zu gehen. Harry konnte nicht anders als lachen und Hermione grinste zurück. Harry fühlte sich besser als in den letzten Tagen, genau so wie Hermione. Vielleicht müssten sie nicht einander meiden um sich davon abzuhalten etwas Dummes zu sagen. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, könnten sie weiterhin Freunde sein wie bis her, ohne dass diese 'Beziehungs-' Sache in den Weg kam.

»Ich werde sie eigentlich nur zusammenbinden.« sagte Hermione als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging und Harry signalisierte ihr zu folgen. Sie mochte nicht die Idee ihn zu zwingen draußen zu bleiben oder dass er ihrer Familie alleine gegenüber treten sollte. »Bürsten ist nutzlos solange sie nicht nass sind. Macht sie nur buschig… na ja, noch buschiger.« Sie griff nach einer Bürste und nach einem Haarband und schaffte es irgendwie ihr Haar in einen unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammen zu binden. »Ah na ja.« sagte sie als sie vom Spiegel zu Harry blickte. »Könnte schlimmer sein, glaube ich.«

»Ich mag es.« erklärte Harry und Hermione bedanke sich, während sie die ganze Zeit Merlin dankte dass sie nicht wegen so einer leichtfertigen Bemerkung rot anlief.

»Lass uns runter gehen.« sagte Hermione schnell.

»Aber, meine Sachen…« Harry sah nach unten auf seinen eigenen Pyjama.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber.« sagte Hermione mit einem Schwenken ihrer Hand. »Es ist Weihnachten. Ich bin immer im Pyjama. Sogar wenn jeder andere es nicht ist, es ist nicht von Bedeutung.«

»Na gut dann.« sagte Harry und folgte ihr nach unten, wo ein Raum voller Menschen der mit Mrs. Granger verwandt war wartete. Mit anderen Worten, für jemanden wie Harry der nichts mehr wollte als das Thema über seine Beziehung mit Hermione sein zu lassen, betrat er gerade die Hölle.

* * *

**AN: So habe ich nicht gesagt ich werde schneller uploaden sobald mehr reviews da sind, nur ein Tag (bei 5 reviews das mindeste oder). Wenn es so weiter geht ist morgen schon wieder das nächste oben.**

**So hoffe es gefällt euch. UNd danke für eure reviews (ich bin gerade auf meinen Knien und bete euch an)**


	12. Kapitel 12

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 12

**In Der wo sie Weihnachten feiern**

* * *

_**Warum ich das Recht habe arrogant zu sein:**_

_Von Ginny Weasley_

_01. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen - ich habe immer Recht. Immer. Nenn mir in Mal wo ich nicht Recht hatte und ich jage dir den Federwichtfluch auf den Hals. Keine Sorge – ich hatte nie Unrecht._

_02. Mein Einmischen hat letztendlich ein Paar zusammen gebracht. Und mit der Zeit, zwei! Ein gewisser Bruder von mir hatte mich mit seinem Unsinn total in den Wahnsinn getrieben._

_03. Obwohl es Harry und Hermione sogar ablehnen mir zu schreiben (na ja, Hermione hat mir geschrieben, aber der Brief sagte, »Wird nicht geschehen; lass uns in Ruhe«), weiß ich das die Sachen zwischen ihnen immer heißer wird. Ich meine, ehrlich, die Sachen würden zwischen Malfoy und Hermione immer heißer werden wenn sie zusammen solange in ein Haus gesteckt würden (Merlin, diese Vorstellung wird mich für die nächsten Wochen verfolgen)._

_04. Ich kann meinen Exfreund dazu bringen meiner Bitte zu folgen, sogar wenn wir uns unter negativen Umständen getrennt haben. Nun das ist Macht._

_05. Ich bin ich. Und ja, dass mag ein wenig eingebildet klingen, aber warte nur ein paar Jahre. Rückblickend, wirst du erkennen wie wundervoll ich wirklich bin._

_06. Eingebildet ist ein synonym für arrogant. Ich bin eingebildet, deshalb kann ich arrogant sein. Und da gibt es keinen Weg herum um dieser Aussage nicht zuzustimmen. Und ja, ich weiß dass das eine Tatsache ist. Genauso wie ich weiß dass Hermione mir sehr bald fünfzig Galleonen rüberreichen wird.

* * *

_

*********

**_"Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle."_**

**_~Amy Bloom_**

*********

* * *

Sobald Harry und Hermione den ersten Stock erreicht hatten, erreichte hohes piepsiges Gekicher ihre Ohren. Hermiones Gesicht leuchtete auf bei diesem Geräusch.

»Mona und Lia.« sagte sie mehr zu sich selber als zu Harry. Sie blickte rüber zu Harry und auf einmal wurde ihr Ausdruck besorgt. »Oh! Ich kann nicht glauben dass ich es vergessen habe!« rief sie als sie begannen die letzte Treppe hinunter zu gehen. »Niemand in meiner Familie, außer Mum und Dad natürlich, wissen dass ich eine Hexe bin. Sie glauben einfach dass ich ein angesehenes Internat besuche.«

Harry hob eine Augenbraue bei dieser neuen Information, »Warum hast du es nicht erzählt?«

»Mum dachte es würde Lia und Mona Angst einjagen, und sie hat Recht. All diese Geschichten die sagen dass Hexen böse sind?« Hermione zuckte gutmütig mit den Schultern. »Ich **schäme** mich nicht eine Hexe zu sein, wenn es das ist was du denkst. Das weißt du. Aber ich denke nur nicht dass meine Verwandten es verstehen würden. Und stell dir vor zwei kleine Mädchen wie Lia und Mona zu bitten so eine Information geheim zu halten! Das wäre unmöglich. Also keine Bemerkungen über Flüche, oder Sprüche, oder verhe-« Hermiones Augen weiteten sich als zwei Mädchen die letzten Stufen hinauf rannten und sich in ihre Arme warfen. »Lia! Mona!« rief Hermione und umarmte die Beiden.

Als Hermione die Mädchen von ihrer Umarmung befreite, rief die Kleinste, »My-knee!« Die braunen Büschel von Locken des kleinen Mädchens umrahmten ihr Gesicht, und ihre blauen Augen leuchteten aufgeregt auf. »My-knee! My-knee! Ich hab' dich vermisst!«

»Ich hab' dich auch vermisst Lia.« Hermione lächelte freundlich. »Und schau dich und dein hübsches Kleid an!« Lia dreht sich kurz und zeigte ihr kastanienbraunes, samtenes Kleid mit vielen Unterröcken.

»Mummy hat es für sie gekauft.« erklärte das ältere Mädchen, die aussah als wäre sie um die sieben oder acht. Harry schlussfolgerte dass das Mona war. Sie hatte rotblondes Haar, welches in zwei Zöpfen geteilt war, und Augen die wie die ihrer Schwester waren. »Und dieses auch!« Mona deutete auf ihr eigenes Kleid, welches dem von Lia glich aber dunkelblau war.

»Hat euch das eure Mum als ein frühes Weihnachtsgeschenk gegeben?« fragte Hermione als sie die zwei Mädchen in das Wohnzimmer führte.

»Nein.« antwortete Mona mit geweiteten Augen, »Wir haben sie in einem Geschäft gesehen und sie hat gesagt wir können sie haben.«

»Oh.« Hermiones Ton war leicht schneidend und sie blickte auf und tauschte einen Blick mit Harry. Offensichtlich missbilligte sie wie ihre Tante ihre Cousinen verwöhnte.

»Hermione.« kam eine Stimme als die vier das Zimmer betraten.

»Tante Anna.« Hermione lächelte. Sie ging hinüber und umarmte ihre Tante als Harry seinen ersten Blick auf die Frau warf die es Mrs. Granger nicht leicht machte. Sofort erkannte er das Mona nach ihrer Mutter kam. Hermiones Tante hatte auch rotblonde Haare, obwohl ihre beträchtlich dichter waren als die ihrer Tochter. Ihre Strähnen wurden von zwei Haarklammern nach hinten gehalten und sie fielen in sanften Wellen ihren Rücken hinunter. Obwohl sie beträchtlich jünger aussah (Harry dachte dass Mrs. Granger mindestens zehn Jahre älter war als sie), ähnelte Hermiones Tante trotzdem deutlich ihrer Schwester, sogar die braunen Augen, und Harry könnte schwören dass sie dasselbe Lächeln hatte.

»Anna, dass ist Harry Potter Hermiones Gelie-«

»Ein Freund Tante Anna.« unterbrach Hermione und blickte warnend zu ihrer Mutter. Tante Anna, wie auch immer, hob einfach eine Augenbraue bei dieser Aussage als ob sie sagen würde 'Ehrlich Hermione. Du machst hier keinem was vor.' »Einer meiner besten Freunde seitdem ich zwölf bin.«

»Richtig.« sagte Mrs. Granger und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. »Und das Harry ist meine Schwester: Anna Howard. Und das,« fuhr Mrs. Granger fort und deutete auf einen Mann zu ihrer rechten, »ist mein Schwager, Andrew Howard.«

»Nett sie kennen zu lernen Mrs. Howard, Mr. Howard.« Harry nickte zu dem Mann hin.

»Beste Freunde seit sechs Jahren, hmm?« fragte Mrs. Howard Harry. »Na ja ist das nicht scharmant.« Sie lächelte Harry an, und das Lächeln sagte deutlich 'Ich kenne deine Masche' und Harry konnte nur nervös zurücklächeln. Harry hatte das Gefühl als ob sie ihn taxieren würde, und er konnte nicht sagen dass er glücklich darüber war. Vielleicht spürte Hermione dass es ihm unangenehm war als sie Harry schnell fragte ob er ihr helfen würde den Tisch für das Frühstück zu decken.

»Oh wir haben bereits gegessen bevor wir gekommen sind, haben wir nicht Lieblinge?« Mrs. Howard blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihren Kindern.

»Ja Mum.« läutete Monas Stimme, da Lia zu beschäftigt damit war mit einem Schmuckstück am Weihnachtsbaum zu spielen. »Ich bin nicht hungrig. Danke Tantchen Lizzie.«

»Ich wünschte mir du hättest mich früher informiert.« sagte Mrs. Granger kühl zu ihrer Schwester. »Dann hätte ich nicht Essen für acht eingekauft.« Harry sah nervös zwischen den Schwestern hin und her, und wunderte sich ob die milde Spannung in einen hitzigen Streit explodieren würde.

»Oh Lizzie, Schätzchen, es tut mir Leid.« entschuldigte sich Mrs. Howard schnell. »Lia hat einige komische Allergien entwickelt und du kennst mich. Immer die überbesorgte Mutter.«

»Na ja, dich wird es nicht kümmern wenn wir dieses Gespräch ins Esszimmer verlegen während **wir** essen, oder Anna?« fragte Mrs. Granger.

»Natürlich nicht. Kommt Mädchen.« Mrs. Howard leitete Lia und Mona ins nächste Zimmer, und Mr. Howard folgte ihr. Harry hatte den Eindruck dass Mr. Howard eine unglaublich sanftmütige Version von Mr. Granger war. Er hatte bis jetzt nur ein Wort gesagt, und er folgte seiner Frau als ob sie ihn anschreien würde wenn er es anders machen würde.

»Na ja, das wird interessant werden.« seufzte Mrs. Granger. »Es tut mir deswegen Leid Harry, Anna kann ziemlich anstrengend sein.«

»Machen sie sich keine Sorgen darüber Mrs. Granger.« antwortete Harry.

»Ja Mum keine Sorge. Wir können mit Tante Anna umgehen. Nach allem, wir haben es geschafft vernünftig zu bleiben während wir mit dir leben.« Hermione sah zu ihrer Mutter unschuldig auf.

»Oh bist du aber ein Komiker.« ihre Mutter lachte. »Du kannst diesen Humor verwenden um dich selber zu unterhalten während du den Tisch deckst.«

»Ich werde helfen.« bot Harry sofort an. Das Letzte was er wollte war im selben Zimmer alleine mit den Grangers zu sein, sogar für nur eine Sekunde. Ihre letzte Begegnung machte ihm immer noch Angst.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Harry, die Grangers und die Howards (die anscheinend doch noch hungrig waren, trotz der Behauptungen von Mrs. Howard) am Esstisch, bewirtet von verschiedenem Essen und redeten lebhaft. Mrs. Howard war unglaublich an Harrys und Hermiones Schule interessiert, besonders an Harrys Erfahrungen dort.

»Also Harry,« fragte Mrs. Howard als sie einige Stücke an Früchten auf ihren Teller legte. »Was ist dein Lieblings Fach?«

»Verteidigung gegen-«

»Feinde!« unterbrach ihn Hermione. »Verteidigung gegen Feinde.«

»Das ist ein komischer Name.« kommentierte Mrs. Howard und sah merkwürdig zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

»Na ja, es ist immer klug zu wissen wie man sich verteidigt. Findest du nicht auch Harry?« Hermione gab Harry einen viel sagenden Blick und er nickte schnell mit seinem Kopf.

»Es ist ein ziemlich nützlicher Kurs. Viel besser als Zaubertr…er, ich meine Chemie.« Hermione lächelte zustimmend für Harry Decknamen.

»Ich war selber auch nie gut in den Naturwissenschaften.« sagte Mrs. Howard. »Also, Hermione, an welchen Universitäten hast du dich beworben?«

Hermione verschluckte sich an ihren Eiern als ihre Augen sich vor Schreck weiteten.

»Du **hast** doch schon damit begonnen, oder Schatz?«

»Na ja, es ist so,« antwortete Hermione, ihre Stimme war leicht höher als normal als sie versuchte mit einer ordentlichen Lüge daher zu kommen, »an unserer Schule bekommen wir Verdienste für die Uni gut geschrieben und so, erm, bekommen wir eine Fakultätsabschluss zusätzlich wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind.«

Mrs. Howard blinzelte sie an. Bevor sie aber noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte läutete das Telefon.

»Oh ich geh ran.« seufzte Mrs. Granger, und rannte in die Küche. Mrs. Howard Aufmerksamkeit wanderte sofort in Richtung ihrer Schwester als sie im Raum signalisierte leise zu sein. Offensichtlich war sie so neugierig wie Ginny.

»Hallo Mum!« rief Mrs. Grangers Stimme. »Wie geht's dir? ...**Was?** ...Geht es ihm gut? …Na ja Gott sei Dank. Wie ist es geschehen? …**Mum!** Du sollst doch auf ihn aufpassen. Du weist doch was der Arzt gesagt hat! … Gut, gut. Ich verstehe. …Ja, na ja, ich werde es ganz sicher Anna und Hermione sagen… Ja wir werden in Ordnung sein ohne euch. …Mum, ich kann das Weihnachtsessen **kochen**. Ich mache es jedes Jahr. …Ja, ich verspreche es, alles ist unter Kontrolle. … Ja. … Sag Dad dass ich ihn lieb habe und wünsch ihm gute Besserung… Hab dich lieb.« Mrs. Granger kam zurück ins Zimmer.

»Na ja, Dad hat sich seine Hüfte gebrochen.« seufzte sie, und setzte sich neben ihren Ehemann. »Also ist es ihnen nicht Möglich her zu kommen.«

»Aber Großvater geht es gut?« fragte Hermione, Besorgnis erfüllte ihre Stimme.

»Ja, ihm geht's gut.« sagte Mrs. Granger mit einem Schwenken ihrer Hand. »Verletzt, aber gut.«

»Na ja, wenigstens kommt immer noch Tante Sylvie.«

Mr. und Mrs. Granger tauschten Blicke aus.

»Was?« fragte Hermione verteidigend. Mrs. Granger biss sich auf die Lippe. »Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?«

»Tante Sylvie kommt dieses Jahr nicht Hermione.« sagte ihr Mr. Granger sanft.

Hermione fiel in sich zusammen bei dieser Nachricht. Sie verehrte die Schwester ihres Vaters. Sie brach immer die Howard-Granger Spannung auseinander. »Was? Warum nicht?«

»Offensichtlich wollte sie Weihnachten mit meinem Vater verbringen, da sie in seit langem nicht gesehen hat. Aber da meine Stiefmutter ihn gezwungen hat Weihnachten mit **ihren** Kindern zu verbringen…«

»Sie verbringen Weihnachten in den Staaten?« fragte Hermione. Sie gab einen wütenden Seufzer von sich und legte ihre Gabel nieder. »Na ja, ich nehme an dass ich dann ihr Geschenk rüber verschiffen muss, oder?«

»Geschenke?« Lias Augen leuchteten auf als sie das heilige Wort aussprach. »Ist es Zeit für Geschenke?«

Mrs. Granger drehte sich um und seufzte ihre Tochter an. »Nun hast du es geschafft.«

Zehn Minuten später, machten es sich die Howard-Granger Crew und Harry im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, und Lia und Mona waren unfähig ihre Aufregung zu verbergen. Geschenke wurden verteilt und jeder begann schnell mit dem Prozess des Entpackens.

Hermione war ziemlich stolz auf ihre Geschenkauswahl für dieses Jahr. Für ihre Mutter, hatte sei ein Paar Ohrringe ausgesucht die sie bei einem kleinen Juwelier während der Sommerferien gesehen hatte, und sie hatte ein Buch über neue Zahnarzttechniken für ihren Vater gewählt. Hermione gab Lia ein Bilderbuch und Mona die komplette Kollektion von **'Die Chroniken von Narnia'**, welches sie in Monas Alter gelesen hatte.

Ihre eigenen Geschenke waren genauso befriedigend, ausgenommen Ginnys. Ginny hatte Beiden, Harry und Hermione, ein Buch gegeben mit dem Titel **Wie man über das Leugnen hinwegkommt**. Mrs. Granger versuchte nicht einmal ihr Grinsen zu verstecken als die Teenager schnell die Bücher hinter sich versteckten. Ron, andererseits, gab Hermione **Eine Geschichte Hogwarts - Eine Überarbeitete Edition**, mit einem zusätzlichen Brief der sagte, »Frohe Weihnachten. Ich weiß wie besessen du von diesem Ding bist. Hoffe du genießt es. Bemerke mir gegenüber nur nie wieder dieses Buch. Nie.« Hermione lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf bei Rons Kommentar, dann versteckte sie dass Geschenk schnell neben Ginnys - sie wollte nicht Hogwarts zufällig ihren Verwanden offenbaren.

Hermiones Mum hatte ihr ein Kleid besorgt, welches Hermione noch nicht aufgemacht hatte, da sie fürchtete es könnte nach Ginnys Geschmack sein. Ihr Vater hatte ihr eine neue Uhr besorgt und Tante Anna gab ihr eine Biografie über Jane Austen (Hermione hatte Tante Anna ausgiebig gedankt, obwohl sie bereits zwei Kopien besaß).

Hermione wartete damit ab Harrys Geschenk zu öffnen und stattdessen beobachtete sie als Harry das Geschenk öffnete dass sie ihm gegeben hatte. Harrys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig als er auf das Buch in seinen Händen starrte.

»Wow, Hermione!« keuchte Harry und starrte auf **Quidditch - Eine Komplete und Genaue Geschichte**. »Das ist-«

»Du bekommst jeden Monat ein Update.« Hermione nickte in Richtung des Buches. Sie war, um ehrlich zu sein, ziemlich stolz auf dieses Geschenk. Sie hatte nicht nur die letzte Kopie gefunden, sondern sie hatte es auch so verzaubert dass wann immer ein Muggle es ansah, das Buch einfach aussehen würde wie ein Fußballmagazin. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Tante Anna ein wenig verwirrt über Harrys Aufregung war (»Es ist nur ein Magazin-Abo.« flüsterte sie hörbar ihrer Schwester zu).

»Wow.« wiederholte Harry, »Ich bin nur…Danke.«

Hermione lachte kurz auf, zufrieden dass Harry dieses Geschenk so sehr mochte und begann damit ihr letztes Geschenk zu öffnen.

Als das Geschenkpapier zu Boden fiel, spürte Hermione wie ihr die Luft im Halse stecken blieb.

»Harry.« sie atmete, und starrte runter auf die fünf Bücher. »Oh Harry…du hast nicht…ich meine…« Sie trennte vorsichtig die fünf Romane und legte Eins neben dem Anderen. Ihre Finger verweilten auf **Emma** und sie hob es wieder auf und streichelte den Einband.

Als sie zurück zu Harry aufsah, krächzte Hermione, »Bitte sag mir nicht dass das Originalausgaben sind.«

Harry spürte sofort wie sein Herzschlag schneller wurde. Bildete er sich dass nur ein oder war sie **wütend** über sein Geschenk? »Ich…er…ja. Das sind sie.«

Mrs. Granger blickte auf die Szene die sich vor ihr abspielte. Kein 'nur Freund' gibt so bedeutungsvolle Geschenke her.

Hermione öffnete vorsichtig **Emma**, um zu bestätigen was Harry gerade gesagt hatte. »Oh Gott, Harry.« flüsterte sie. »Ich…ich kann es nicht glauben…« Ihr Rachen wurde schnell von einem Schluchzen zusammengezogen und sie biss sich auf die Lippe als ihre Augen feucht wurden.

»Magst du es?« fragte Harry zögernd.

Bevor jemand auch nur mit den Augen blinzeln konnte, hatte sich Hermione auf Harry geworfen, legte ihre Arme fest um ihn herum, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange. »Ich liebe es.« flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter als sie spürte wie Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter rannten »Oh Harry. Du hast keine Ahnung…«

Mrs. Granger dachte sich dass Harry eigentlich eine ziemlich gute Ahnung hatte. Zumindest deutete sein albernes Grinsen in die Richtung hin dass er anscheinend die Welt um sich herum nicht wahrnahm.

»Na ja, sollten wir die Zwei alleine lassen und mit den Nachmittags Vorbereitungen anfangen?« fragte Mrs. Granger die anderen Insassen des Zimmers und klatschte in die Hände.

»Aber ich möchte sehen wie sie sich küssen!« verkündete Mona. »Genauso wie in den Filmen.«

»Ja!« stimmte Lia zu, obwohl es ziemlich zu bezweifeln war dass sie verstand was sie sagte.

Mr. Granger blickte rüber zu Harry und Hermione, die anscheinend noch immer in ihrer kleinen Welt waren.

»Ich glaube das ist für jetzt genug.« sagte er den zwei Mädchen, was seinen Nichten nicht gefiel. »Lasst uns sie einfach alleine lassen.«

Mona verschränkte ihre Arme über der Brust und starrte ihren Onkel an. Mr. Howard rollte mit den Augen aufgrund des plötzlichen Ausfluges seiner Tochter in die Welt einer Zweijährigen. »Reiß dich jetzt zusammen.« bemerkte er zu ihr gewandt.

»**Mummy**.« wimmerte Mona, und drehte sich zu der Person um die nicht darauf bestanden hatte dass sie gehen »**Bitte?**«

»Na ja, wir können sie nicht einfach zum küssen **zwingen** Mona.« warnte Mrs. Granger von hinten her. Ehrlich gesagt, so sehr sie genau das wollte, wollte sie nicht so einen kostbaren Moment zerstören. »Lasst sie einfach in Ruhe.«

»Weißt du, ein Wenig Mistelzweig würde all das lösen…« schlug Mrs. Howard unschuldig vor, aber ihr Lächeln zerstörte den Effekt.

Mrs. Granger schien das in Betracht zu ziehen, aber einmal in seinem Leben, entschied Mr. Granger die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, und befahl, »Nein, absolut nein. Alle: Raus. Wir können unsere Zeit besser in der Küche nutzen. Raus. **Jetzt**.« Mrs. Granger verengte ihre Augen aber folgte allen anderen aus dem Zimmer.

Harry und Hermione nahmen nicht wahr was um sie herum geschah, sie waren zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Welt. Hermione drückte Harry ein letztes Mal und dann ließ sie in bedauernd los und lehnte sich zurück, ihr Gesicht war ziemlich rosa.

»Danke.« flüsterte sie wieder.

»K…kein Problem.« schaffte es Harry hervorzustottern. Mit einem Lächeln, beugte sich Hermione nach vor und küsste Harry noch einmal auf die Wange, und dann stand sie auf und rannte in die Küche, wo, dass wusste sie, ihre Mutter darauf wartete dass sie mit den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen mithalf. Harry nahm sich noch einige Sekunden Zeit um wieder Kontrolle über seine Gesichtsfarbe zu erhalten und um seinen Herzschlag zu verringern, und dann stand er auf um sich wieder der Party anzuschließen.

* * *

»Ronald Bilius Weasley, wenn du deinen Arsch nicht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum bewegst, werde ich dir den Federwichtfluch auf den Hals jagen!« drohte Ginny ihrem Bruder, ihren Zauberstab schwingend.

»Um Merlins willen, Ginny, ich bin dein Bruder!« schrie Ron, und warf seine Arme in die Höhe. Ginny hob eine Augenbraue und nahm einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. »Gut. Weißt du, nur weil du einen **guten** Zweitnamen hast heißt das nicht dass du das Recht hast **meinen** zu nennen! «

»**Steh Auf**.« zischte Ginny und schlug Ron auf den Arm. Ron tat wie sie gesagt hatte und starrte sie die ganze Zeit über wütend an.

»Es ist nur Luna Ron. Nur Luna und das Weihnachtsfest. Warum machst du so eine große Sache daraus?« fragte Ginny als sie nach Rons Arm griff und ihn durch das Portraitloch in Richtung der Großen Halle führte.

»Was ist wenn es dort Mistelzweige gibt!« schrie Ron und sah unbeschreiblich Mitleid erregend aus.

Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen. »Du küsst sie und betest dass sie keine Nargel erwähnt. Da ich dich kenne, wäre ein Mistelzweig ein glücklicher Zufall. Du wirst nie deinen faulen Arsch bewegen und etwas wegen der Tatsache tun dass du total verrückt nach ihr bist.«

»Wenn du nicht damit aufhörst mich zu beleidigen, werde ich dich von der Erdoberfläche weghexen.«

»Oh bitte. Du kannst nicht einmal einen Knopf in eine Stecknadel verwandeln.«

»Kann ich doch!« verkündete Ron und wurde rot vor Wut.

»Schau.« fuhr Ginny fort und ignorierte Ron. »Die Tatsache ist dass du etwas unternehmen musst bevor Luna entscheidet dass irgendein Schnarchrümpfliger Baumschnuffel interessanter ist als du.«

»Was ist ein Schnarchrümpfliger Baumschnuffel?«

»Die existieren nicht.«

»Na ja, dass ist offensichtlich. Wenn es etwas ist worüber Luna redet. Ich meine, ich mag sie und alles, aber ich kann nicht die Tatsache ignorieren dass sie ziemlich exzentrisch ist.«

»Nein, ich meine, ich hab es erfunden. Es klang wie so etwas was Luna sagen würde.«

»Bist du dir sicher dass du es erfunden hast?«

»Ron das ist nicht der Punkt!« verkündete Ginny und ließ ein kleines Knurren der Frustration los. »Der Punkt ist dass Luna denken wird, 'Er hat nichts unternommen. Vielleicht mag er mich nicht? Ooh, schau, da ist ein Schnarchrümpfliger Baumschnuffel…'«

»Ich dachte du hast gesagt dass du die Schnarchrümpfligen Baumschnuffel erfunden hast?« unterbrach sie Ron.

»ARGH!« schrie Ginny und Ron musste sich ducken als Ginny einen Fluch auf ihn los ließ. »Würdest du mir einfach zuhören du unausstehlicher kleiner…«

»Hallo Ronald.« kam eine verträumte Stimme, und löste die Wut und die Spannung zwischen den zwei Geschwistern auf.

Ron schluckte als er sich umdrehte. »L- Luna! W- wie geht's dir?«

»Mir geht's gut.« antwortete Luna und starrte rauf zu Ron, währen Ginny sich grinsend langsam von der Bildfläche entfernte. »Obwohl ich sagen muss dass ich ein klein wenig Angst habe.«

»Oh?«

»Mhmm.« Luna nickte. »In letzter Zeit verfolgen mich **überall** Empirenten.« ihre bereits großen Augen weiteten sich als sie das sagte. »Und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll!«

»Na ja, erm, gibt es irgendetwas das ich machen kann um dir, na ja, du weißt schon, zu helfen…oder irgendetwas? «

Luna lächelte ihn verträumt an. »Na ja, sie gehen weg wenn ich nur jemanden Anderen finden der genauso von einer Horde Empirenten verfolgt wird, weil wenn wir uns küssen, dann werden sich die Empirenten paaren, was dazu führen würde dass sie explodieren.«

»Das klingt…angenehm.« kommentierte Ron, und fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl genauso wie ein wenig wütend über die Nachricht dass Luna versuchte diese mysteriöse Person zum küssen zu finden. »Na ja, ich kann keine Empirente sehen, also nehme ich an… nehme ich an das du deinen Knutschpartner alleine finden musst.«

»Sei nicht dumm Ronald.« Luna lachte, und richtete damit an dass Ron angenehme Schauer den Rücken runter liefen. »Du kannst Empirenten nicht **sehen.** Das hat alles mit Emotionen zu tun.«

Ron kratze sich am Kopf. »Na ja wie willst du dann- mmph!« Seine Frage wurde unterbrochen als Luna sich streckte, Ron zu sich zog, und ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Einige Sekunden später erlöste sie ihn, und das erste Mal in seinem Leben, war Ron in einem noch verträumteren Zustand als Luna.

»Da.« sagte Luna glücklich. »Nun sind sie weg. Willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsfest?«

»Hmm? Ja. Klar. Was auch immer.« sagte Ron, und verstand kein Wort von dem was Luna sagte.

Leuchtend, hackte sich Luna bei Ron ein und begann die Halle hinunterzuhüpfen, und zog einen positiv verwirrten, aber glücklichen jungen Mann hinter sich her.

* * *

**AN: So wieder das wars. obwohl es nicht annähernd soviele reviews waren wie ich mir viellciht gewünscht hätte, konnte ich doch nicht umher kommen das nächste chappie hochzuladen. Es sollen ja nict die Leute leiden die wissenw ollen wie es weiter geht.**

**Also wie wars. Reviews zurück lassen.**


	13. Kapitel 13

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 13

**In Der wo es einen Neujahrskuss gibt**

* * *

Der Rest des Weihnachtstages verlief ziemlich ruhig. Obwohl Harry und Hermione leicht rot anliefen wann immer sie sich ansahen (was dazu führte das Mrs. Howard und Mrs. Granger zufriedene Grinser austauschten), schafften sie es ihre Emotionen für den Rest der Feierlichkeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nicht dass sie viel Zeit gehabt hätten. Als es Zeit war fürs Abendessen, und der Truthahnbraten, die Bratkartoffel, und der Weihnachtspudding (Mona und Lia jubelten über die zwei Münzen die sie wieder entdeckt hatten) auf den Tisch gestellt wurden, fühlten sich beide Teenager völliger erschöpft. Sie hatte die meiste Zeit des Tages damit verbracht in der Küche auszuhelfen, sie haben den Truthahn gebraten und den Pudding gemacht (Mrs. Granger war so gedankenverloren in das Liebesleben ihrer Tochter dass sie vergessen hatte den Pudding bereits vorzubereiten, und so war Hermione gezwungen die angespannte Schreie ihrer Mutter von »Rühren!« zu ertrage bevor sie letztendlich zurückschnappte und feststellte dass die Vanillesoße bereits vor fünf Minuten eingedickt war).

Nachdem das Abendessen zu Ende war und das Geschirr gewaschen, rannten Lia und Mona ins Wohnzimmer um mit ihren Geschenken zu spielen. Da sie nicht wollte dass irgendetwas ihrem kostbarem Geschenk von Harry geschieht, hob Hermione die fünf Bücher in ihre Arme und brachte sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Harry stand unbehaglich für einige Minuten im Zimmer, bevor er Mrs. Grangers »Kümmre dich nicht darum uns Gesellschaft zu leisten Harry, Schatz. Geh rauf zu Hermione. Ich bestehe darauf.« nachgab.

Als er in Hermiones Zimmer ankam, fand er sie auf ihrem Bett sitzend wie sie auf die andere Seite des Zimmers auf ihr Bücherregal blickte, Harry ging hinüber und sah dass Hermione Platz für fünf Bücher in Mitten ihres Regals genau im Zentrum geschaffen hatte. So geehrte er auch war, so war er auch ziemlich verwirrt.

»Hermione,« sagte er langsam, und brachte sie damit aus ihrem Tagtraum, »die Bücher sind nicht mehr alphabetisch geordnet.«

»Ich weiß,« sagte Hermione ein wenig nervös, »aber ich konnte es nicht ertragen sie zu trennen oder sie irgendwo hinzugeben wo sie Niemand sehen konnte.« Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hände, und sah unheimlich nervös aus, und dann sah sie endlich Harry an und sprach eine Frage aus die sie schon seit Stunden stellen wollte, »Harry…warum hast du mir diese Bücher gegeben?«

Harry starrte sie an. »Was? «

»Es ist nicht so dass ich sie nicht mag.« sagte Hermione schnell, »Im Gegenteil, ich liebe sie absolut, mehr als fast alles andere auf der Welt, aber…es ist nur so…ich meine…nicht einmal meine **Eltern** haben mir jemals so was Bedeutsames gegeben.« Hermione blickte Harry an, ihr Herz schlug unberechenbar. Sie wusste was sie hören **wollte** (_Würdest du bitte mit diesem Unsinn aufhören?_ Fragte die Stimme im Inneren ihres Kopfes), aber wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass Harry das wirklich sagen würde?

»Hermione…« begann Harry, und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Es würde so leicht sein sie einfach anzulügen…»Du warst einfach so ein guter Freund all diese Jahre.« konnte er sich schon vorstellen wie er sagen würde. »Das ist einfach meine Art dir zu Danken.« Aber eine leise Stimme im Hintergrund seines Kopfes, die verdächtig nach Ginnys klang, flüsterte, _**Mitleid**__**erregend**_, und Harry fand sich selber wie er rüber zu Hermione ging, sich neben sie setzte, und tief einatmete als er sich selber für ein Geständnis bereit machte. Nach allem, was war das Schlimmste das geschehen konnte?

»Die Wahrheit ist,« sagte er und sah ihr nicht direkt in ihre Augen. _Du __**wirst es ihr sagen, du wirst es ihr endlich sagen!**_Sang Ginnys Stimme glücklich in seinem Kopf, »Ich- ich…« und dann verlor er seine Nerven, als die Vorstellung einer zukünftigen Hermione die ihn andauernd aus dem Weg ging in den Sinn kam und er murmelte. »Ich bin einfach nur dankbar das ist alles. Für Alles. Weißt du. « _**Ja ich wusste das du ein Mitleid erregender Idiot bist**_, schoss die Stimme ihm entgegen.

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund um zu fragen was genau dass bedeutete, aber genau zu dem Zeitpunkt rannte Mona in ihr Zimmer. »Hermione!« rief sie. »Mummy sagt dass wir gehen und dass ich auf Wiedersehen sagen soll und dass ich dich nicht wieder sehe bis zum nächsten Sommer und wenn du nicht jetzt runter kommst werde ich dir nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen können und Lia wird weinen und bitte beeil dich weil Mummy sagt das wir **jetzt** gehen müssen!« Mona klammerte sich ungeduldig an Hermione Hemd.

Hermione blickte rüber zu Harry, ein schmerzhafte Ausdruck war auf ihrem Gesicht, und sie murmelte, »'Tschuldigung…auf Wiedersehen…ich meine ich muss das sagen gehen…na ja, ja…« und sie folgte Mona aus der Tür hinaus, und sah unheimlich verwirrt aus als sie Harry alleine in ihrem Zimmer zurück lies.

Inzwischen verabschiedete sich Hermione schnell von ihren Verwandten.

»Ja, ich werde sicher schreiben.« sagte Hermione ihrer Tante als sie versuchte Lia und Mona von ihren Beinen loszueisen.

»Kommt endlich Lia, Mona.« sagte Tante Anna und warf ihre Arme in die Höhe. Mona schmollte und Lia brach in Tränen aus.

»Ich… will nicht…von My-Knee…weg!« weinte Lia, während Monas Griff auf Hermiones Bein unerträglich wurde.

»Wenn ihr nicht sofort mit diesem Blödsinn aufhört nehme ich euch eure Weihnachtsgeschenke weg und verstecke sie.« Der Wasserfall an Tränen und wimmern stoppte, »Gut. Nun geht und folgt eurem Vater ins Auto. Ich bin in einer Minute dort.«

In Sekunden rannte Mona aus der Tür hinaus, mit Lia, die ihr kurz darauf folgte, und so schnell rannte wie sie ihre kleinen Beine tragen konnten.

»Nun.« sagte Tante Anna an Hermione gewandt, »Gehe sicher dass du Harry sagst wie du wirklich empfindest bevor du zur Schule zurück gehst so dass du alles klar stellen kannst ohne, dass du dich um deine Schularbeiten sorgen musst.«

»Tante **Anna** « stöhnte Hermione. »Ich fühle **nicht** auf diese Art für Harry. Glaub mir.« _**Jemand muss es, und Merline weiß ich tu es kaum**_…seufzte Hermione innerlich auf.

»Dann wie erklärst du eure Beziehung?«

»Wir sind in der 'wir fühlen uns so wohl miteinander so dass es den Anschein hat als ob wir zusammen wären aber in Wahrheit sind wir es nicht' Stufe unserer Freundschaft.« erklärte Hermione, ihre Hände waren vor ihr verschränkt als ob sie ein Gedicht aufsagen würde.

»Das ist das Lächerlichste, nicht zu erwähnen Unmöglichste was ich je gehört habe.« spottete Tante Anna. »Nun Lizzie, gehe sicher dass du etwas Verstand in den Kopf deiner Tochter bringst. Sie kann nicht so stur sein, selbst wenn sie **deine** Tochter ist.«

»Ich arbeite daran.« versicherte Lizzie ihrer Schwester, und starrte runter zu Hermione als ob sie sie dafür tadelte dass sie Mrs. Granger vor ihrer Schwester schlecht aussehen hat lassen.

Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen, »Ja, na ja, rechnet nicht mit Enkelkindern.«

»Enkelkinder!« Mrs. Grangers und Mrs. Howard Augen leuchteten auf, und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war Hermione Zeuge wie ihre Tante und ihre Mutter sich wie Schwestern verhielten als sie ihre Hände hielten, und Namen quietschten und schrieen, und sich dabei zwischen »Anna, Elizabeth und Zoë « und »Amberly, Nedra und Zilpha.« hin und her bewegten.

Absolut angewidert, verabschiedete sich Hermione ein letztes Mal von ihrer Tante und rannte zurück in ihr leeres Zimmer. Bei all dem Wahnsinn hatte sie total vergessen dass Harry eigentlich da sein sollte, und anstatt sich darüber zu wundern wo er hingegangen war, lächelte sie bei der willkommenen Stille. Und bei dem Gedanken an einen guten Schlaf.

* * *

*********

**"_Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction." _**

**_~Antoine de Saint-Exupery_**

*******

* * *

**

Harry und Hermione verbrachten den Rest ihrer Ferien damit durch die Nachbarschaft herumzuziehen, im Schnee herumzuspielen, Botengänge für Mr. und Mrs. Granger zu erledigen und eigentlich überall zu sein nur nicht zu Hause. Beide waren entschlossen es zu vermeiden im selben Raum zu sitzen wie Hermiones Eltern, aufgrund ihrer letzten Erfahrungen, lehnten sie sie leidenschaftlich ab. Tatsächlich war die einzige Zeit in der Harry und Hermione Zeit mit Mr. und Mrs. Granger verbrachten wenn sie aßen, wo beide Teenager sicher gingen dass das Thema über welches sie sprachen sich nicht um ihre Beziehung drehte. Sogar Hermione wurde es langsam lästig Fakten von **Eine Geschichte Hogwarts - Eine Überarbeitete Edition **zu zitieren, und dass alleine war schon ein große Leistung.

Zu der Zeit als Silvester da war, waren Beide erfreut über die Entschuldigung ihre Zeit im Zimmer verbringen zu können und sich für die Party vorzubereiten, und sogar weitaus mehr über die Tatsache erfreut dass sie einen Abend auf eine viel Besuchten Party verbringen konnten wo Mrs. Granger sie nicht andauernd annörgeln konnte.

Hermione, wie auch immer, fand ihren Enthusiasmus für die Party schnell dahinschwinden. Um neun Uhr hatte sie ihre Haare zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden (sie hatte ihre buschigen Locken nur leicht geglättet damit sie sicher ging dass ihr Haar nicht durcheinander kam), und sie nahm das Kleid welches sie sich von Ginny ausgeborgt hatte und zog es an. Hermione hatte eines von Ginnys einzigen Kleider ausgesucht dass nicht rosa war, da sie hoffte dass es für sie dann leichter wäre wenn sie es für sich anpassen würde. Unglücklicherweise, fand Hermione heraus dass sie den Näh Zaubersprüchen nicht gerecht wurde, und auf einmal war es ihr unheimlich peinlich dass sie solche Zaubersprüche früher herabgesetzt hatte. Und so war sie gezwungen sich selber im Spiegel anzusehen und sich zu wundern wie um Himmels willen der Abend nur noch schlechter werden konnte.

Das Kleid war sehr hübsch, stellte Hermione fest, abgesehen vom Mangel an Stoff, aber es war nicht schön an **ihr**. Es war ein Eisblaues, mit Spaghettiträgern, welches bis zur Mitte das Oberschenkels reichte und es hatte einen ziemlich scharfen V-Ausschnitt genauso wie dreieckige Stücke die um die Mitte rum herausgeschnitten waren um nackte Haut zu zeigen; Hermione konnte sich vorstellen dass Ginny absolut umwerfend aussah wen sie es trug. An Hermione, wie auch immer, passte es nicht zusammen mit ihrem dunkleren Teint (zumindest im Vergleich zu Ginnys bleichem), und sie fühlte sich wie ein Fisch der versuchte an Land zu atmen: lächerlich, kränkend und gefährdet.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür brachte Hermione aus ihrer Träumerei, und sie wickelte schnell ihren Mantel um ihr Outfit und öffnete die Tür um dort ihre Mutter mit ihrem Weihnachtsgeschenk unter dem Arm stehen zu sehen.

»Ich dachte du willst das.« sagte Mrs. Granger als sie in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Tochter schritt. »Du hast es unter dem Baum vergessen und ich wusste dass du etwas für heute Abend zum Anziehen brauchst.«

»Oh ist schon in Ordnung!« verkündete Hermione, als sie sich ein noch knapperes Kleid vorstellte als das welches sie bereits trug. »Ginny hat mir eins ihrer Kleider geborgt. Mir geht's gut.«

Mrs. Granger verengte ihre Augen. »Ist das dieselbe Ginny von der du mir die letzten Jahre erzählt hast? Die in den Bildern die du über die Ferien letzten Sommer nach Haue gebracht hast?« Hermione nickte mit ihrem Kopf. »Na ja dann, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen dass etwas was sie hat gut an dir aussehen würde.«

»Es ist in Ordnung!« protestierte Hermione noch einmal.

»Lass es mich dann sehen.« befahl Mrs. Granger und Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe. »Komm, wenn es so wie du sagst in 'Ordnung' ist, dann zeig es mir. Ich werde nicht gehen bis du es tust. Das ist so eine Mutter Sache.« Mrs. Granger lächelte ihre Tochter süßlich an.

»In Ordnung.« stöhnte Hermione, und sie ließ widerwillig ihren Mantel zu Boden fallen. Mrs. Grangers Augen weiteten sich und sie fing an zu lachen.

»Oh, dass ist sehr nett.« sagte Hermione verärgert als sie sich den Mantel wieder überzog.

»Es tut mir Leid Hermione.« sagte Mrs. Granger als sie sich Tränen wegwischte. »Aber du sahst absolut lächerlich aus. Und das du so etwas auffallendes trägst? Ich habe mir nie gedacht dass du so stur bist. Na ja, in Ordnung, habe ich schon.« gab sie nachdenklich hinzu. »Hier, sieh dir das Outfit welches ich für dich gekauft habe nur an, wirst du? Ich verspreche dass ich dich nicht dazu zwingen werde dass du es trägst wenn du es absolut verabscheust.«

Hermione sah rüber zur Box die auf ihrem Bett lag und gab einen kleinen Seufzer von sich. »Lass es mich öffnen.« sagte sie und setzte sich und hob den Deckel der Box. Sie nahm das Kleid heraus und legte es vorsichtig auf ihre Decke, während sie keuchte als sie es letztendlich ganz sah.

»Mum.« sagte sie und konnte kaum glauben was vor ihr lag. »Es ist…es ist umwerfend!«

Das Kleid war waldgrün, mit kurzen Ärmeln, zusammen mit einem bescheidenen V-Ausschnitt. Eine blassgrüne Schärpe war um die Teile herum, und dass Kleid schien kurz unterm Knie zu Enden.

»Ich dachte es würde…«

»Dich noch schlechter aussehen lassen als was du jetzt tust?« Mrs. Granger lachte bei Hermiones Stirnrunzeln. »Oh ehrlich Hermione. Glaubst du nicht dass ich meine Tochter etwas besser kenne als das?«

»Na ja, du scheinst zu glauben dass ich in Harry verknallt bin, also wer weiß…«

Mrs. Granger hob eine Augenbraue. »Wie ich gesagt habe, ich kenne dich besser als du glaubst.« Hermione wollte gerade protestieren als Mrs. Granger nach unten griff und ein Paar einfache Stöckelschuhe hochhob die zum Kleid passten.

»Ich nehme an du hast keine Schuhe die zu dem Outfit passen.« sagte ihr Mrs. Granger. »Deine Schuhgröße ist immer noch 38?«

Hermione nickte als sie still die andere Hälfte ihres Geschenkes annahm.

»Nun zieh dich an. Wir müssen in fünfzehn Minuten los!« und bevor Hermione eine Chance bekam ihrer Mutter auch nur zu Danken (oder darauf zu bestehen dass Harry nur ein Freund war), verließ Mrs. Granger den Raum und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich.

Zehn Minuten später machte sich Hermione auf den Weg nach unten und fand ihre Mutter, ihren Vater und Harry (Harry, der wie Hermione vorhergesagt hatte, hatte sich einfach einen Anzug von Mr. Granger ausgeborgt und hatte ihn ein wenig geschrumpft) bereits angezogen und wartend.

Hermione wollte gerade Harry ein Kompliment machen wie gut er doch aussah, aber Mrs. Granger unterbrach sie bevor ihr Mund die Worte formen konnte. »Oh, ich wusste es würde perfekt aussehen!« kreischte sie als sie ihre Tochter am Ende der Treppen traf. »Ich würde mir nur wünschen dass du mich deine Haare machen lässt…« Sie verzog eine Grimasse als sie damit begann nach Hermiones Pferdeschwanz zu greifen.

»Ich mag ihr Haar so.« sagte Harry und überraschte damit jeden im Raum. »Na ja, ich meine, sie sieht nett und alles aus wenn sie ihre Haare nach hinten glättet, wie sie es im vierten Schuljahr gemacht hatte, aber sie wäre dann nicht wirklich Hermione, oder?«

Mrs. Granger leuchtete als sie ihre Hand von ihrer Tochter wegzog und zustimmend nickte. »Du hast absolut Recht Harry.«

Hermione ging rüber zu Harry und flüsterte, »Danke. Ich wäre mit weiß Merlin was in meinem Haar geendet.«

»Na ja, ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt.« sagte Harry. Hermione starrte ihn merkwürdig an, und er rief schnell, »Ist es schon neun dreißig?« Mrs. Granger blickte rüber zur Uhr und erkannte dass es tatsächlich bereit halb zehn war und schubste alle aus der Tür. Unpünktlichkeit war keine Eigenschaft der Grangers und Mrs. Granger wollte es auch zu keiner werden lassen. Das Einzige was Harry bereute, als er auf die Hintersitze mit Hermione rutschte, war dass es ihm wegen all der Verwirrung und der Peinlichen Lage nicht Möglich war Hermione zu sagen wie wunderschön sie wirklich aussah, mit ihren buschigen Haaren und allem.

Als Mr. Granger aus der Einfahrt herausfuhr drehte Mrs. Granger ihren Kopf und sagte zu Harry und Hermione gewandt »Nun, ihr zwei werdet euch um Mitternacht küssen, oder?«

Hermiones Kinnlade flog hinunter, Harry wurden Scharlachrot und Mr. Granger war kurz davor das Steuer herumzureißen und in den Vorgarten der Nachbarn zu fahren so dass Mrs. Granger das Lenkrad übernehmen musste. Aber nicht bevor sie hinzu gab, »Es ist eine Tradition, wisst ihr. Jemanden zu küssen wenn es Mitternacht schlägt.« Harrys und Hermiones Reaktion blieb dieselbe. Frustriert fuhr sie fort, »Wisst ihr, Leute, die **nur Freunde** sind, wir ihr Zwei darauf beharrt, tun dass die ganze Zeit. Ich sah es einmal bei einer Episode der Serie **Friends**, um genau zu sein. Ah Ernsthaft!« schrie sie als sie die Tür verschloss und Hermione begann eine ziemlich rote Schattierung anzunehmen. »Es ist eine Tradition! Es ist nur **Spaß**!«

Hermione gewann endlich wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme, obwohl, offensichtlich nicht über ihren Verstand als sie sich selbst dabei fand wie sie piepste, »Ich nehme an…ein Kuss… nur zwischen Freunden…«

Harrys Kopf schwank und Hermione quietschte als sich ihre Augen trafen. Hektisch formte sie mit dem Mund »Es tut mir Leid.« an Harry gewannt, aber er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sah dabei leicht erstaunt aus, und formte zurück »Ist in Ordnung.«

»Und, wie lautete das Urteil?« fragte Mrs. Granger als sie es schaffte auf die Hauptstraße zu kommen ohne über die Blumen der Nachbarn zu fahren.

»Erm, sicher.« sagte Harry, seine Stimme war heißer. »Ein nur Freunde Neujahrskuss klingt in Ordnung…ein toller Weg um…erm… um diese ganze Silvester Erfahrung etwas aufzuleben. «

Harry und Hermione sahen schnell weg und starrten entschlossen aus dem Fenster. Mrs. Granger konnte nur ihr Grinsen auflegen als sie begann zu summen. Oh ja, die Dinge würden sich perfekt entwickeln. Das Einzige was sie tun musste war ihren Ehemann beschäftigt zu halten…nur weil er damit einverstanden war dass Harry eines Tages ihre Tochter den Hof macht bedeutete das nicht dass sie ihm nicht zutrauen würde dass er während des Countdowns Harry angriff.

* * *

*********

**"_No man is offended by another man's admiration of the woman he loves; it is the woman only who can make it a torment."_**

**_~Northanger Abbey_**

*********

* * *

»Elizabeth, John, es ist so schön euch wieder zu sehen!« sagte die Gastgeberin der Party, Claire Martin. »Und dich auch Hermione.« gab Claire hinzu und nickte in Richtung Hermione.

»Na ja wir sind so froh dass du uns eingeladen hast.« sagte Mrs. Granger. »Wir haben uns schon so lange darauf gefreut, oder?«

»Natürlich!« sagte Hermione, und schenkte ein Lächeln her und betete dass es nicht so falsch aus sah wie es sich anfühlte.

»Und wer ist **dieser** junge Mann?« fragte Mrs. Martin und blickte Harry an.

»Das ist Harry Potter, Claire.« Mrs. Granger lächelte. »Ein Freund von Hermione aus der Schule.«

Hermione hatte das Gefühl als ob sich die Welt auf den Kopf stellte. Hatte ihre Mutter, ohne das Hermione sie in die Seite schlug, gerade gesagt dass Harry nichts mehr als **ein** **Freund** war? Irgendetwas war einfach nicht in Ordnung…

»Na ja, willkommen.« Mrs. Martin leuchtete die Gruppe an und ließ sie ins Haus, wo eine riesige Gruppe von Leuten, die zwischen zehn und siebzig Jahre alt waren, sprach und trank.

»So, was machen wir jetzt?« fragte Harry, und fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich dass er Mitten im Raum mit Hermione stand.

»Normalerweise finde ich irgendwo einen Sessel und lese.« sagte Hermione. Als Harry sie anblickte zuckte sie mit den Schultern. »Na ja, was hast du erwartet? Ich bin nicht gerade Miss Partymaus oder Ginny, oder?«

»Nein, und ich glaube wir sind Beide einer Meinung wenn ich sage dass wir nicht noch eine Ginny brauchen.« sagte Harry. »Ich glaube wir könnten etwas zum Essen nehmen und einfach…noch ein wenig stehen. Wenigstens werden wir so nicht dastehen wie Idioten und bombardiert werden mit…du weißt schon…**diesen** Fragen. Wir werden etwas **tun während** wir aussehen wie Idioten.«

»Du meinst **stehen**?«

»**Essen**.«

Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen. »Du bist nur hungrig. Beide, du und Ron, denkt mit eurem Magen. Ich bin überrascht dass Männer irgendetwas zu Stande bringen.«

»Ich habe nicht mit meinem Magen gedacht.« sagte Harry als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge auf das Buffet bahnten. »Ich mag es einfach nicht wenn ich aussehe wie ein lebloser Idiot.«

»Oh gib es zu, du denkst mit deinem Magen.«

»Nicht alle Typen sind Kopien von Ron, weißt du Hermione.«

»Und Mer- Gott sei Dank deswegen…«

Die Zwei waren gerade dabei nach den Tellern zu greifen, als eine Stimme, die ganz sicher nicht Mr. oder Mrs. Granger gehörte, rief, »Harry! Hermione!« Harry und Hermione tauschten verwirrte Blicke.

»Wer könnte **das** sein?« murmelte Hermione als die Beiden sich umdrehten und Dean Thomas anblickten.

»Dean!« rief Hermione. »Was machst du hier?«

»Ich bin auch Mugglestämmig, erinnerst du dich?« Dean grinste das Paar an. »Mein Eltern kommen jedes Jahr zu dieser Party, aber normalerweise bin ich bei meinem Freund zu Hause. Er ist verreist.« erklärte er.

»Na ja, zumindest haben wir jemanden mit dem wir reden können!« sagte Harry, und gab Dean ein nettes Willkommen indem er ihn schnell umarmte, und Hermione schüttelte seine Hand.

»Warum, streitet ihr zwei oder so etwas?« fragte Dean und hob eine Augenbraue.

»Nein!« rief Hermione, und sah entsetzt aus bei dem Gedanken. »Aber, weißt du, wir haben unsere ganzen Ferien zusammen verbracht…Na ja, es ist einfach nett jemanden anderes zu haben der etwas zum Gespräch bei steuern kann, das ist alles.«

»Ich weiß was du meinst.« sagte Dean und nickte mit seinem Kopf. »Ich habe Gedacht ich werde in den Gesprächen mit den Freunden meiner Eltern feststecken und mir die ganze Nacht anhören müssen 'Na, schau wie groß du bist!'. Du siehst übrigens großartig aus Hermione.« gab Dean hinzu und nickte in Richtung Hermione. »Dein Haar schaut gut aus wenn es zusammengebunden ist.«

»Ich…danke Dean.« sagte Hermione während sie ziemlich überrascht aussah und unbewusste steckte sie eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr weg.

Harry versuchte sich davon abzubringen böse auszusehen. Er war nicht **eifersüchtig**. Nach allem, es war nicht so dass Hermione rot anlief bei dem Kommentar oder etwas anderes, aber er war trotzdem auf sich wütend weil er nicht die gleiche Sache früher gesagt hatte, oder zumindest irgendetwas Ähnliches. Sie sah wirklich erstaunlich aus. Dunkelgrün war eine wundervolle Farbe an ihr, und es brachte ihre Augen zum Vorschein.

»So, Harry glaubst du wir gewinnen wieder den Quidditchpokal?« fragte Dean, und sofort war irgendein böser Gedanke vergessen als die zwei Jungs ein ziemlich lebhaftes Gespräch über Quidditch begannen. Hermione stöhnte.

»Nicht Quidditch, bitte.« beharrte Hermione. »Alles andere, wirklich.«

»Du magst Quidditch **gar **nicht?« Dean sah schockiert aus. »Aber du hast nie ein Spiel verpasst!«

»Ja, na ja, es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen Harry zu unterstützen und den Sport zu mögen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine **Ahnung** was vor sich geht. Ich sitze einfach nur dort, und bete dass Harry nicht von einem Klatscher in Stücke gerissen wird.«

»Meinst du nicht Harry **und** Ron?«

»Was?« Hermione sah verwirrt aus und verstand dann die Andeutung. »Oh natürlich! Ich sorge mich auch um Ron. Es ist nur so, du weißt…mich um Harry zu sorgen ist schon fast ein Teil von mir. Da er seit dem ersten Jahr Quidditch spielt und Ron erst seit drei Jahren und wenn man jemanden sieben Jahre lang spielen hat sehen denkt man automatisch an ihn.« plapperte sie.

»Richtig.« stimmte Dean zu, ein unglaubwürdiger Blick war auf seinem Gesicht.

»Also was wollt ihr machen wenn ihr mit der Schule fertig seid?« fragte Hermione, und versuchte damit das Gespräch zu rette.

Die Drei setzten sich bald in eine Ecke während sie ihre Zukunft besprachen (Harry und Hermione gaben zu dass sie beide Auror werden wollten, obwohl Hermione sagte dass sie zwischen dem und .R hin und her schwanke, während Dean sagte dass er ziemlich sicher war dass seine Elter ihn zwingen werden dass er auf eine Universität geht). Bald handelte ihr Gespräch von allem Möglichen und die drei lachten und genossen die Gesellschaft des Anderen sehr. Um halb zwölf, wie auch immer, kehrte das Gespräch zu Quidditch zurück und Hermione fand schnell heraus dass sie das Thema nicht wechseln konnte. Seufzend, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einer Bowle die mit Punsch gefüllt war und nahm sich schnell ein Glass als sie die Jungs beobachtete wie sie sich über Taktiken unterhielten, während sie sich bereit machte sie zurecht zu weisen wenn sie anfangen würden zu laut zu reden.

* * *

*********

**"_I love that you get a little crinkle in your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."_**

**_~When Harry Met Sally_**

*********

* * *

Als seine Eltern, die wollten dass er einige ihrer Freunde traf, Dean letztendlich von Harry wegbrachten, hatte Hermione fünf Gläser Punsch getrunken und fühlte sich ziemlich komisch. Der Raum schien sich oft herumzudrehen, ihr Gesicht fühlte sich komisch heiß an und sie musste sich am Tisch festhalten damit sie ihre Balance hielt.

»Entschuldigung wegen dem Hermione.« entschuldigte sich Harry als er sie erreichte. »Ich wusste wie sehr du Quidditch hast und wir haben uns so sehr ins Gespräch vertieft…aber um es wieder gut zu machen werde ich gerne über **Eine Geschichte Hogwarts** reden. Na ja, du weißt, ich werde dir zuhören während du darüber sprichst, da ich ja im Auto nur durch die ersten zwei Kapitel gekommen bin und Hermione was um Himmels willen?« fragte Harry als er endlich zu Hermione aufblickte und ihr komisches Verhalten bemerkte.

»Halloooo Harry.« kicherte sie und ließ den Tisch los und lehnte sich nach links da ihr die Balance fehlte. Harry platzierte schnell eine helfende Hand auf ihren Rücken. »Die Party ist toll, findest du nicht?«

»Whoa.« warnte er. Nachdem er sie gerade gestellt hatte, betrachtete er sie misstrauisch. Es war dann als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. »Bist du **betrunken**?« fragte er total entsetzt.

»Ich hatte etwas…ewwass Punsch- **hic**- und, haha, Mummy hat vergessen zu bemerken- **hic**- das daaaaa, « gekicher, »Alkohol drinnen waaar- **hic**, « **gekicher**, »**hic**- ich hatte fünf Glässer be…bevor ich er- erka- evor ich wuh wusste was drinnen war.« Sie fing wieder an zu lachen, als ob dass das lustigste auf der Welt wäre.

»Oh Merlin.« stöhnte Harry. Hermione vertrug einfach keine alkoholischen Getränke, selbst Punsch nicht und dass hatte nur kleine Mengen an Alkohol. So viel zum Neujahrskuss, ertappte sich Harry wie er das dachte, aber er legte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf seine betrunkene beste Freundin.

»Na ja, auf der guten Seite,« sagte er Hermione, »zumindest hast du das nicht **absichtlich **gemacht. Das wäre ein Albtraum gewesen es deinen Eltern zu erklären.« Er blickt umher um einen Sessel zu finden damit er Hermione dort hinsetzten konnte, fand aber keinen. »Schau, bleib hier, halt dich an diesem Tisch, und ich werde versuchen deine Mutter oder deinen Vater zu finden, okay, und werde sehen dass wir nach Hause gehen.«

»Okayo Harryo!« Hermione kicherte über das was sie als einen ziemlich klugen Witz empfand. »Haha…verstanden? Okayo…Harryo? Es reimt sich!«

Harry starrte sie an und nickte was man so tat wenn man keine Ahnung hatte was man antworten sollte. »Halte dich an den Tisch **richtig** fest.« befahl Harry. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei Hermione alleine zurückzulassen, aber es war entweder das oder der Versuch ein betrunkenes Mädchen durch eine große Menschenmenge zu manövrieren. Er war sich sicher dass das letztere mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregte, etwas das eine nüchterne Hermione nicht wollte. Also, nachdem er einen letzen Blick über die Schulter auf Hermione warf, die schon wieder ihre Balance verlor und nun glücklich auf dem Boden saß, bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

Es kostete ihn einige Minuten, aber schließlich fand er Mr. Granger der mit einer Gruppe Leuten über etwas sprach an dem Harry wirklich nicht interessiert war. Obwohl er Mrs. Granger sehr viel mehr bevorzugt hätte (nur Merlin allein wusste wie hoch die Chance waren dass Mr. Granger Harry für all das schuldig machte), wusste er dass das besser war als nichts.

»Mr. Granger!« rief Harry und machte sich einen Weg durch die Runde. »Entschuldigung dass ich sie störe, aber es scheint so als ob Hermione etwas zu viel vom Punsch hatte, da sie nicht wusste dass Alkohol drinnen war, und na ja…« Harry hörte auf zu reden, er wollte nicht vor völlig Fremden zu sehr ins Detail gehen.

»Sie ist betrunken?« stöhnte Mr. Granger. Harry nickte. »In Ordnung dann lass uns diese Tochter von mir finden, wollen wir?«

Harry führte den Weg zurück in Richtung Hermione, nur um herauszufinden dass sie sich irgendwie vom Boden aufgehoben hat. Tatsächlich, schien es so als ob sie die Kontrolle über ihre Füße wieder erlangt hatte, da sie nicht einmal dort war.

»Ich hätte schwören können dass ich ihr gesagt habe sie soll hier bleiben…« sagte Harry Mr. Granger verwirrt. »Ich werde sie suchen gehen!« Harry begann seine Suche, und wunderte sich darüber wie er sie in so eine Menschenmenge finden sollte. Mr. Granger der größer war als die Meisten war leicht. Hermione, andererseits, die ziemlich klein war, würde leicht in der Menge untergehen. Als Harry seine Suche fort fuhr, begannen die Leute um ihn herum mit dem Countdown. Obwohl Harry schon immer daran teilnehmen wollte, war er sehr viel mehr darum besorgt seine beste Freundin zu finden.

»Zehn…Neun…Acht…Sieben…Sechs…« schrieen Leute einheitlich.

»Komm schon Hermione…« murmelte Harry leise.

»Fünf…Vier…Drei…«

»**Wo bist du?**«

»Zwei…Eins…Schönes neues Jahr!« schrieen sie als der Big Ben im Hintergrund am Fernseher läutete.

Es war genau in diesem Moment, als das Jahr 1998 begann, dass Harry endlich seine beste Freundin gefunden hatte. Er war so erleichtert sie zu sehen, mit ihren buschigen Harren und allem, dass es ihn einen Moment kostete um zu erkenne dass sie nicht alleine war, sonder in den Armen eines vollkommen Fremden. Tatsächlich, schien sie diesen Fremden zu küssen, als Konfetti sanft in ihrem Haar landete.

Nur dass der Mann, erkannte Harry, alles andere war als ein Fremder.

Hermione küsste Dean Thomas.

Und dass erste Mal in seinem Leben wollte Harry einen Gryffindor Gefährten umbringen. Es war nicht so wie damals als Ginny mit Dean ging, und dieses dumme Monster (welches Harry 'Lust' getauft hatte) herum 'knurrte', es war purer, unberechenbarer Hass. Nicht nur das Dean seinen Neujahrskuss gestohlen hatte (der zugegeben nur zwischen Freunden sein sollte, aber trotzdem), sondern er hatte auch einen Vorteil aus Hermiones betrunkenem Zustand gezogen und das, mehr als alles andere, war unverzeihlich. Harry machte sich in die Richtung der Beiden und tippte Dean auf die Schulter. Dean ließ Hermione los (die sich in die Arme ihres Vater lehnte) und drehte sich um und schluckte als er Harry fand der ihn böse anstarrte.

»Was zur Hölle denkst du machst du da?« fragte Harry, und unterdrückte das Verlangen Dean zu schlagen. »Du denkst du kannst sie einfach küssen wenn sie nicht sie selber ist so wie jetzt?«

»Hey!« rief Dean, und duckte sich vor den zwei wütenden Männern vor ihm. »Ich habe sie nicht geküsst. Sie kam rüber und hat **mich** geküsst, in Ordnung. Ich meine, ich **habe** geplant sie zu küssen.« Dean wurde bleich als er erkannte dass es das Falsche war um es zu sagen, und Mr. Granger musste einen Arm ausstrecken um Harry davon abzuhalten auf den Jungen loszugehen. »Das ist alles Ginnys Schuld!« schrie Dean, aber Harry kümmerte das nicht. Tatsächlich war es zu bezweifeln dass er ihn gehört hatte.

»Wir sollten gehen.« sagte er zu Mr. Granger.

»Ja. Ich werde Lizzie suchen gehen.« Harry übernahm die Aufgabe um Hermione zu stützen als Mr. Granger sich auf die Suche nach seiner Frau machte, und Dean schlich sich langsam davon und tauchte in der Menschenmenge unter.

»Harry?« fragte Hermione und sah unglaublich durch den Wind aus.

»Ja?«

»Ich fühl mich nicht so gut.« stöhnte sie und viel in Ohnmacht.

»Hermione?« rief Harry und klopfte leicht auf ihre Wange. »**Hermione**!« Sie antwortete nicht und Harry stöhnte, »Einfach toll.« Er versuchte sie aufrecht zu halten, nur um zu verhindern dass andere sie in diesem Zustand sahen.

Einige Minuten später kam Mr. Granger zurück und sah besorgt aus.

»Ich kann Elizabeth nicht finden!« sagte er über die Geräusche der Menge hinweg. »Was ist mit Hermione geschehen?«

»Sie ist ohnmächtig.« sagte Harry, und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf die andere Seite. »Und ich bin mir sicher Mrs. Granger ist in einem Raum…Schauen sie,« fuhr Harry fort, »ich weiß dass sie es bevorzugen würden dass wir auf normale Weise nach Hause gehen, aber vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich sie einfach nach Hause appariere-«

»Appa- was? «

»Appariere. Es bedeutet grundsätzlich dass ich von hier verschwinde und irgendwo anders sofort ankomme. Ich kann einen abgeschiedenen Platz finden und wir wären innerhalb von Sekunden zu Hause.«

Mr. Granger runzelte seine Stirn. »Ich weiß nicht ob es eine so gute Idee wäre euch Beide allein zu lassen…«

Harry verzog eine Grimasse. »Mr. Granger, ich habe es schon vorher gesagt, und ich werde es wieder sagen: Hermiones Sicherheit ist es was mir bedeutet. Glauben sie mir wenn ich sage dass ich der letzte Typ auf Erden bin der einen Vorteil aus ihr ziehen würde. Ich bin nicht **Dean**.« zischte er.

»Na ja, in Ordnung.« sagte Mr. Granger widerwillig, »Gehe nur sicher dass euch niemand sieht! Und es gibt Aspirin in Hermione Medizinkästchen. Du solltest vielleicht etwas davon auf ihr Nachttisch geben und ein Glass Wasser für nachher wenn sie aufwacht.«

»Verstanden.« Harry nickte. »Ich sehe sie wenn sie nach Hause kommen…Und wenn sie Dean sehen, können sie ihn für mich schlagen?«

Mr. Granger konnte nicht anders als lachen. »Glaub mir Harry, so sehr ich dass auch möchte, glaube ich nicht dass es zu gut aussehen würde wenn ein erwachsener Mann einen Teenager schlägt. Aber ich werde ihm sicher einige gewählte Worte sagen, vorausgesetzt er ist nicht weg gelaufen.«

»In Ordnung. Danke Mr. Granger!« rief Harry und brachte Hermione und sich um einige Ecken in ein leeres Zimmer, wo er schnell disapparierte.«

* * *

*********

**"_You guys need anything?" _**

**"_Yes. Ryan needs a tear in the space time continuum so he can go back and say `I love you' to Marissa."_**

**_The O.C._**

*********

* * *

Als sie endlich in Hermiones Zimmer apparierten hob Harry sie unter gestöhne auf so dass sie in seinen Armen lag und ging hinüber zu ihrem Bett und legte sie gröber auf die Matratze als er wollte. Seinen Körper von ihren Gliedmaßen befreiend, hob er die Enden von der Decke, die für die Nacht hinunter gegeben wurde, und legte die Decke fest um sie herum. Er rannte dann ins Badezimmer und kam mit dem verschriebenen Glass Wasser und Aspirin zurück. Als er sie auf ihr Nachttischchen legte griff er nach Hermiones Schreibtischsessel und stellt ihn neben ihr Bett, auf ihm sitzend erkannte er zu recht und endlich wie es sich für Hermione jedes Mal anfühlen musste wenn Harry einen Quidditch Unfall hatte. Obwohl er wusste das sie wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, wenn ihr morgens nicht übel wird, er schwor sich dass er vorsichtiger beim Quidditch sein würde. Merlin allein wusste dass es nicht lustig war beunruhigt neben ihrem Bett zu warten.

Als er dort saß, auf Hermione starrend während sie schläft, rannte das Bild von dem wie sie Dean küsst immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Es war fast schmerzhaft. Nein, es **war** schmerzhaft. Was wenn er ihr einfach gesagt hätte dass er ihr diese Geschenke gegeben hatte weil er sie liebt? Was wenn er alles klar gestellt hätte, anstatt diesen Gryffindor Stolz aufrecht zu halten?

»Das ist alles zu kompliziert.« stöhnte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare. »Es sollte **einfach** sein!«

_**Wenn du nur auf mich gehört hättest wäre es einfach**_, halte Ginnys Stimme durch seinen Kopf. Er verzog sein Gesicht während er in sein Zimmer rannte und in Hermiones zurückkehrte mit _**'Die Liste'**_, welche er in ein Heft verwandelt hatte bevor er Hogwarts verließ, und dachte sich das er genau so gut die Zeit damit verbringen könnte sich klar zu werden wie genau dass alles so…kompliziert wurde.

* * *

**AN. So das wars, huhu was wird wohl geschehen wenn Hermione aufwacht, freut euch schon auf nächste Kapitel und wenn ihr es schneller haben wollt dann ein review hinterlassen**

**Ihr wisst doch wie es geht**


	14. Kapitel 14

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 14 

**In Der wo Hermione die Liste ließt**

* * *

_**Die Top Ten **__**der Leute die glauben, dass Hermione Granger und Harry Potter miteinander ausgehen:**_

_aus Harry Potters Sicht __am 24. November 1997_

_01. Ginevra »Ginny« Weasley - siehe auf den aufgeklebten Aufsatz_

_02. __Ronald »Ron« Weasley - Schwört dass Hermione und ich diese Blicke austauschen die nur 'Liebe' schreien, und dass die Tatsache dass wir ohne Worte und nur mit diesen Blicken kommunizieren können etwas ist was 'nur Freunde' nicht können. Was nur verrückt ist, da Hermione und ich das nur können weil wir uns so gut kennen und uns gegenseitig zuhören, und nicht weil wir Gefühle für einander haben. Wie auch immer, ich habe den schleichenden Verdacht dass er nur Ginny zustimmt weil er nicht will dass sie ihn ermordet._

_03. __Terry Boot - Gerüchten zu Folge wollte er mit Hermione nach Hogsmead gehen aber entschied sich dann dagegen weil er dachte ich hetzte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist verhexen von möglichen festen Freunden mehr Rons Gebiet, wenn man sein Reaktionen auf Typen bedenkt die seiner Schwester nahe kommen. Ich würde Boot nur verhexen wenn er Hermione verletzt, aber jeder Freund würde dass tun._

_04. __Molly Weasley - Na ja, Ginny muss ja nach irgendjemanden kommen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass Mrs. Weasley denkt dass wenn ich schon nicht mit ihrem kleinen Mädchen zusammen sein kann, dann könnte es genauso gut sein mit jemanden den sie am nahesten als eine zweite Tochter hat._

_05. __Mrs. Granger - Sie hat mich gefragt ob ich eine Idee hätte wo ich unsere Hochzeit haben möchte. Sie schlug die Bar in St. Agnes vor. Obwohl ich persönlich hatte immer das Gefühl dass Hermione mehr an Paris interessiert wäre. Auf diesen Weg könnte sie den Tag vor der Hochzeit dazu verwenden sich selber in die Kultur zu vertiefen._

_06. __Luna Lovegood - Offensichtlich bedeutet die Tatsache dass Hermione und ich dieselben Initialen haben, dass uns die Empirenten suchen und angreifen werden solange wir nicht ein Paar werden._

_07. __Professor McGonagall - Sie hatte den Eindruck dass Hermione und ich seit fünf Monaten miteinander ausgehen und sie lehnte es ab den Zeitungsartikel hinunter zu nehmen._

_08. __Draco Malfoy - Ja ich hasse es überhaupt seinen Namen zu schreiben, aber die Tatsache bleibt dass er mich gefragt hat ob ich mit Hermione (er benutzte einen anderen Namen) schon Schluss gemacht hätte und ob ich entschieden hätte damit aufzuhören ein 'Verräter meiner Blutlinie' zu sein nur um dann zu bemerken dass er annahm dass meine Mutter bereits meine Blutlinie zerstört hätte. Ich hätte ihn verflucht wenn nicht McGonagall den Korridor heruntergekommen wäre._

_09. __Cho Chang - Sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht weil sie überzeugt davon war dass ich in Hermione verliebt sei._

_10. __Viktor Krum - Er war auch davon überzeugt dass da etwas zwischen Hermione und mir vorging, und trotz meines Leugnens einer solchen Beziehung, ließ er ihre Beziehung sterben.

* * *

_

*********

**There is no remedy for love but to love more.**

**~Henry David Thoreau**

*********

* * *

»_Ich habe Hermione geküsst aber ich glaube nicht dass es so geklappt hat wie wir geglaubt haben._« las Ginny langsam in der Stille ihres Zimmers, die anderen Mädchen waren über die Ferien nach Hause gegangen. »_Ich glaube wir haben uns in mehr Schwierigkeiten gebracht als wir vorausgesagt haben. Dean._« Ginny zerknüllte den Brief und nahm ein neues Blatt Pergament und kritzelte. »_Finde einen Weg mich über den Kamin zu kontaktieren. Ich werde im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum sein._« Als sie zum Fenster rüber ging, nahm sie die Eule die Deans Nachricht gebracht hatte und band ihre eigene an das Bein der Eule. »Trödle nicht.« sagte sie dem Vogel und ließ die Eule frei. Ihre Arme verschränkend ließ Ginny einen Seufzer los. »Ich muss absolut **alles** machen, oder?« murmelte sie. »Diese Zwei sollten besser daran planen mir eine spektakuläre Geburtstagsparty für meinen Siebzehnten zu schmeißen für den ganzen Ärger den sie mir bereiten. «

* * *

*******  
_"Tell me, what was so special about your wife?"_**

**_"…it was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were suppose to be together... and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched her. It was like coming home... only to no home I'd ever known... I was just taking her hand to help her out of a car and I knew. It was like... magic."_**

**_~Sleepless in Seattle_**

*********

* * *

Es dauerte eine ganze Stunde bevor Harry einschlief, da er sich selber der Tatsache bewusst wurde dass es nichts gab dass er für Hermione tun konnte bis sie aufwachte. Seufzend legte er 'Die Liste' auf den Boden und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel, und stellte sich vor wie er Hermione davon abbringen konnte in zu ermorden wenn sie herausfand was geschehen war.

* * *

*********

**_"Do you ever put your arms out and just spin and spin and spin? Well, that's what love is like. Everything inside of you tells you to stop before you fall, but you just keep going."_**

**_~Practical Magic_**

*********

* * *

Ginny wartete ungeduldig im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, dabei ging sie so oft vor dem Kamin hin und her dass die Gemälde anfingen auf sie zu schreien weil sie den Vorleger abnutzte. Wäre nicht in diesem Moment der Kopf von Dean im Feuer aufgetaucht hätte Ginny einige wohl überdachte Wörter für die Gemälde gehabt. Unnötig zu sagen dass diese Worte jetzt auf Dean gerichtet waren.

»Wie zur Hölle hast du es geschafft dass alles zu vermasseln?« fragte sie und setzte sich vor sein Gesicht.

»Auch nett dich zu sehen.« sagte er ihr. »Weißt du wie viel Ärger ich hatte um hier zu sein? Ich musste mich aus dem Haus schleichen, in den tropfenden Kessel apparieren, den Mann der hier arbeitet anbetteln dass er mir den Kamin leiht…Ich kann von Glück reden wenn ich nach Hause komme ohne erwischt zu werden!«

»Denkst du wirklich dass interessiert mich?« fragte Ginny, ein angewiderter Ausdruck war auf ihrem Gesicht. »Ich habe, dank dir, größere Dinge um die ich mich sorgen muss. Nun, was hast du gemacht?«

»Na ja, nur das was du mir gesagt hast, ich habe Hermione um Mitternacht geküsst.« erklärte Dean. »Nur, im Nachhinein, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob das eine gute Idee war.«

»Was meinst du?«

»Na ja, es war so das Harry nicht wusste wo sie war und eine ganze Zeit lang nach ihr gesucht hatte. Als er sie dann endlich gefunden hatte und sie mich küsste war er ziemlich wütend. Er sah auch nicht glücklicher aus als ich ihm gesagt habe dass sie **mich** geküsst hat…«

»Warte einen Moment.« sagte Ginny. »**Sie** hat **dich** geküsst?«

»Erm, ja.«

»Warum um Himmels willen würde sie dich küssen wenn sie in Harry verliebt ist?« schrie Ginny. Es gab keinen Weg dass sie Unrecht hatte was das anging. Keinen Weg. Sie erkannte Liebe wenn sie sie ah. Wollte Hermione nur versuchen Harry eifersüchtig zu machen, oder war sie unter dem **Imperius**, oder…?

»Na ja, offensichtlich war sie…na ja…betrunken.«

Ginnys Kinnlade flog auf. »Betrunken? **Hermione Granger**? Bist du **verrückt**? Dieses Mädchen will nicht einmal mehr als ein Butterbier während eine Party trinken!«

»Na ja, sie war es. Und es half der Situation nicht viel. Ich glaube ich werde ein Ansuchen brauchen damit ich meine Behausung wechsle, da Harry mit allem was er getan hat gesagt hat dass er mich mitten in der Nacht erwürgen wird weil ich sie geküsst habe als sie in diesem Zustand war.«

»Du Idiot.« zischte in Ginny an. »Du vollkommener Idiot! Nun wird Harry herum gehen und denken dass der einzige Grund, warum er so wütend darüber war, dass du sie geküsst hast, der ist weil sie betrunken war und du einen Vorteil aus ihr gezogen hast!« Sie blickte Dean böse an, »Kannst du **irgendetwas** richtig machen?«

Dean blickte seine Exfreundin verteidigend an. »Ich habe **dir **einen gefallen getan Ginny. Und du hast Recht, ich hab es vermasselt, aber es war nicht meine Schuld. Wie auch immer, vielleicht solltest du daraus lernen deine Nase aus dem Leben anderer Leute herauszulassen.«

»Oh bitte.« Ginny lachte. »Das ist lächerlich. Und zur Information, Harry wird sich anstellen müssen wenn er dich umbringen will.«

Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf ungläubig. »Ich kann nicht glauben dass ich mit dir ausgegangen bin.« spuckte er hervor und sein Gesicht verschwand.

Ginny fühlte wie ein frösteln sich um sie legte und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun wie mürrisch sie sich auf einmal fühlte. »Glaub mir.« flüsterte sie in die Flamen. »Ich kann es auch nicht.«

* * *

*********

**_"You know, that moment when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy. And the only thing in focus is you and that person. And you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life. And for one moment you get this gift. And you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that it will go away all at the same time."_**

**_~Never Been Kissed_**

*********

* * *

»Ugh.« stöhnte Hermione als sie ich aufsetzte und ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen legte. »Ich fühl mich **schrecklich**.«

»Du bist wach!« rief Harry, der von Hermiones Bewegungen wach wurde. Er hatte normalerweise nicht so einen leichten Schlaf, aber er war die letzten zwölf Stunden nervös gewesen.

»Ich wünschte ich wäre es nicht.« sagte Hermione und drückte ihre Handfläche gegen ihre Stirn. »Oh Gott, ich hab das Gefühl als ob ich gerade mit einem Hammer gegen meinen Kopf geschlagen wurde.« Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schloss sie sofort als blendendes Licht in ihre Augen strahlte. »Oh Gott.« wiederholte sie und schaukelte leicht.

»Hermione?« fragte Harry besorgt als er näher zu ihr rückte.

»Ich glaube ich werde mich übergeben.« heulte sie, und hielt ihre Hände über ihren Mund als sie kurz davor war.

»Erm, okay, in Ordnung… du musst nur…atmen! Atme weiter!« rief Harry als er hektisch nach einem kleinen Papierkorb griff der neben ihrem Bett stand und ihn vor ihr legte. Genau in diesem Moment lehnte sich Hermione über die Seite ihres Bettes und übergab sich in den Korb während Harry ungeschickt Hermiones dichte Locken aus dem Gesicht hielt, und fast hilflos ihr bleiches Gesicht anstarrte.

»Es tut mir Leid.« stöhnte sie in den Korb, ihre Stimme war heißer als sie hustete, und sie hoffte den grauenhaften Geschmack aus ihrem Mund los zu werden.

»Ist in Ordnung.« sagte Harry, und streichelte ihr Haar noch einmal zurück als sie sich endlich wieder aufsetzte und sie ihren Kopf zurücklehnte und schwer atmete.

»Hier.« Hermione sah durch zusammen gekniffene Augen ein Glass Wasser und zwei Pillen vor ihr. »Nimm das. Es wird die Kopfschmerzen und den Rest der Übelkeit verschwinden lassen.«

»Harry?« fragte Hermione als sie die Pillen runterschluckte. Sie erkannte dass sie erst jetzt sah wer ihr mysteriöser Helfer war, obwohl, wenn man darüber nachdachte, erkannte sie dass es nicht so viele Leute gab die es sein könnten. Aber es war ziemlich schwer gerade aus zu denken wenn ihr Kopf so schrecklich schmerzte. »Bist das du?«

»Nein, ich bin Ron.« sagte Harry todernst. Hermione legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite und starrte ihn böse an.

»Ich bin **nicht** in der Stimmung Harry!« sagte Hermione grob. Sie verkrampfte als eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes sie durchfuhr, welche von einem Schwindelgefühl begleitet wurde. »Zumindest lass es aufhören dass das Zimmer sich so dreht bevor du Witze reißt!«

»Entschuldigung.« entschuldigte sich Harry und sah runter auf seine Hände.

»Ist in Ordnung.« Hermione stieß ein kleines Stöhnen von sich. »Warum **dreht** sich der Raum? Und **warum** trage ich immer noch dass Kleid von letzter Nacht?« fragte sie als sie an sich hinunter sah. »Oder besser, warum habe ich mich gerade so schrecklich übergeben?« Sie schnappte kurz nach Luft, »Habe ich eine Lebensmittelvergiftung bekommen?«

»Du, erm, erinnerst dich nicht?« Harry starrte Hermione an, und biss sich unbewusst in die Wange. Er genoss es nicht derjenige zu sein der Hermione sagen würde dass sie nicht nur unglaublich betrunken war, sonder unglaublich betrunken war auf einer hoch besuchten Party.

»Na ja, wenn ich es tun würde, würde ich dich nicht fragen, oder?«

»Du…« Harry blieb das Wort im Halse stecken, er war sich nicht sicher wie er das sagen sollte.

»Ja?«

»Du hast eine Menge vom Punsch bei der Neujahrsparty getrunken und hast nicht gewusst dass er Alkohol drinnen hat und zum Schluss warst du total betrunken!«

Hermione ließ langsam ihre Hand fallen und öffnete ungläubig ihre Augen und ihren Mund.

»Ich habe was?« wiederholte sie als ob sie gar nicht verstehen würde was Harry gerade gesagt hatte.

»Du warst betrunken. Es war nicht deine Schuld!« gab Harry schnell hinzu bei dem Ausdruck von entsetzten auf Hermiones Gesicht. »Du hast nicht gewusst dass da Alkohol drinnen war, ich schwöre es!«

»Oh Merlin.« stöhnte sie, und ließ ihr Gesicht zurück in ihre Hände fallen. »Welche schrecklichen Dinge sind geschehen? Was für dumme, idiotische, bescheuerte Dinge habe ich gemacht die mich für den Rest meines Lebens zu einem Heuchler machen werden?«

»Na ja, du hast um Mitternacht mit Dean Thomas rum gemacht.« antwortete Harry, seine Stimme war leise und voller Bitterkeit, nicht das Hermione das in ihren Panik bemerkte.

»Nein!« keuchte Hermione, und wieder ging ihr Kopf nach oben. Harry nickte. »Wie werde ich ihm in der Schule gegenüber treten? Er denkt wahrscheinlich dass ich mit ihm ausgehen will oder irgendetwas genauso Unsinniges!«

»Du…du stehst nicht auf ihn!« fragte Harry und versuchte seine Glücksgefühle zurückzuhalten.

»Na ja, **natürlich** steh ich nicht auf ihn!« sagte Hermione uns sah wütend aus bei einer Frage die sie für ziemlich dumm hielt.

»Aber du hast ihn geküss-«

»Während ich **betrunken** war.« unterbrach ihn Hermione. »So betrunken, kann ich dich erinnern, dass ich mich nicht einmal erinnere wie ich betrunken **wurde**. Ich habe wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gewusst wer er war! Ich habe wahrscheinlich gedacht er - Na ja ist auch egal. Aber, ehrlich, Harry. Wie könnte ich **ihn **mögen? Nicht wenn…« sie stoppte. Harry starrte sie komisch an und Hermione erkannte wie kurz davor sie gewesen war ihr Geheimnis zu lüften. »Also.« sagte sie und räusperte sich. »Was, erm, was ist noch geschehen?«

»Das war alles, wirklich.« sagte Harry. »Na ja, abgesehen davon dass du einige Minuten danach ohnmächtig geworden bist, aber ich glaube nicht das es jemand Anderes bemerkt hat. Wir sind gleich nach Hause und dann ins Bett gegangen.«

»Na ja, dass ist eine Erleichterung.« seufzte Hermione, und ihre Augen flackerten über die Beule in ihrer Decke. Sie blinzelte. »Harry,« sagte sie langsam »du bist nicht die ganze Nacht bei mir geblieben, bist du?« Sie blickte zu ihm auf.

»Erm, ja, bin ich.« gab er zu. Hermione starrte ihn an, eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit, Entzücken und Dankbarkeit bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

»Du musstest das nicht machen.« sagte sie sanft.

»Natürlich habe ich dass tun müssen.« erwiderte er, als ob es das offensichtlichste der Welt wäre. »Du hast dasselbe für mich getan, oder?«

»N- na ja, natürlich…natürlich habe ich das getan.« stotterte Hermione und sie wurde um die Nase herum leicht rosa. »Aber trotzdem dass war…« Hermione streckte sich hinüber und nahm Harrys Hand, während sie sich auf die Lippe biss und ihn anstarrte. Der Blick den sie Harry gab ließ Harrys Magen Saltos schlagen. »Danke.« beendete sie, und entschied sich für Schlichtheit.

»Erm, gern geschehen.« Harry zappelte in seinem Sitz herum und wünschte sich dass Hermione seine Hand los lassen würde bevor er etwas unglaublich Dummes sagen würde. »Ich, erm, ich muss gehen!« verkündete er, zog seine Hand aus ihrer heraus, und rannte in sein Zimmer.

»Na ja, das war ziemlich komisch.« Hermione blinzelte. »Ich werde später herausfinden müssen was los ist…Oh na ja. Nun kann ich mich ausruhen und den Rest der Kopfschmerzen ver…verschwinden lassen…« Hermione starrte dorthin wo Harry genau vorher gesessen hatte. Auf dem Boden beim Sessel war ein Heft, ähnlich denen die sie in der Schule für Notizen verwenden, über dem 'Die Liste' in Harrys unordentlicher schiefer Schrift stand.

»Ich habe nicht gewusst dass er mehr als eine Ausgabe hat.« sagte Hermione und streckte sich um das Heft aufzuheben. »Ich nehme an dass ist für Reisen.« stellte sie fest. »Es wäre ziemlich schwer ein fünf Fuß langes Stück Pergament mit sich herum zu tragen.« Neugierig darüber wer nun oben war, entschied Hermione ihre Ruhe zu vergessen und ihr Bestes zu tun um ihre Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren (ihre Übelkeit war zum Glück verschwunden). Es vorsichtig öffnend, blieben ihre Augen auf der ersten Seite stehen. Sie war in zwei Spalten geteilt. Die Erste, welche deutlich kleiner war als die zweite, listete die Namen auf, während die Zweite die Gründe beinhaltete was Leute sagen dass sie so glauben ließ. Nicht überraschend, war Ginny die Erste, mit, 'siehe auf den aufgeklebten Aufsatz' als ihren aufgeschriebenen Grund. Hermione bemerkte wie sie selber lächelte als sie sich die Namen durchlas. Sie blätterte Seit um Seite um bis sie zur Letzten angekommen war und las:

_387. Die fette Dame. Sie hatte mich gefragt warum ich nicht mit »meine__r festen Freundin, Miss Granger« zusammen war._

_388. Die Eislaufplatz - Dame_

_389. Jeder der meinen und Hermiones peinlichen Moment am oben erwähnten Eislaufplatz gesehen hat._

_390. Mr. Granger - Ich weiß. Offensichtlich ist er von »Ich will dich lebendig begraben dafür dass du meiner Tochter nahe bist « zu »Na ja, wenn sie mit jemanden zusammen sein muss dann kann es genauso gut du sein. « übergegangen._

»Na ja, zumindest will er dich nicht mehr umbringen Harry.« Hermione lachte in sich hinein. Sie ging weiter zum letzten Namen und ihr Herz blieb stehen.

_391. Harry James Potte__ r- nicht weil all das mich dazu gebracht hat an der Stichhaltigkeit unseres 'nur Freunde' Mantras zu zweifeln, oder weil ich nur vorübergehend in sie verknallt bin oder nicht einmal weil Ginny immer recht hat. Sonder nur weil ich sie liebe, und dass ist alles was dran ist. Ich habe sie immer geliebt. Ich mag blind gegenüber dem gewesen sein weil ich nie wirklich gewusst habe dass Liebe wirklich existiert, bevor sie mich nicht damals im ersten Jahr umarmt hat, und selbst dann konnte ich nicht erkennen was es war. Aber jetzt weiß ich es. Ich liebe Hermione Jane Granger. Und dass ist alles was zählt._

»Harry?« flüsterte sie und starrte auf seinen Namen. »Harry…**liebt** mich?« Sie fühlte den Beginn einer neuen, und stärkeren Panikattacke. »Wie ist das möglich?« schrie Hermione, legte das Heft zur Seite und verschränkte ihre Hände. »Er hat **nichts** getan um es anzudeuten. Er…ich bin nur ein Freund für ihn! Genauso wie er einfach ein Freund für mich ist…«

Bilder schossen durch ihre Gedanken. Harry der sie anstarrte als sie auf dem Eis lagen. Sein Gesicht als sie die Treppen runter kam, etwas dass sie ignoriert hatte aufgrund der Aufregung die ihr Mutter veranstaltet hatte. Der besorgte Blick auf Harrys Gesicht als sie ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk aufgemacht hatte. **Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk**. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk dass nicht nur Original Editionen von einem, sondern **fünf** Romanen enthielt. War sie so blind? _»__Ich bin einfach nur dankbar, das ist alles. Für Alles. Weißt du.« _Aber sie wusste es nicht. Es machte keinen Sinn. Da war mehr hinter diesem Geschenk als nur »Danke dafür dass du meinen Arsch jedes Jahr rettest. Du bist ein Kumpel.« Immerhin hatte Ron nicht genau soviel getan wie sie? Und was hat Harry **ihm** geschenkt? Ein weiteres Buch über die Canons, das hat er.

Hermione stand auf und fing an herum zugehen als sie darüber nachdachte was zur Hölle los war. Unsicher verließ sie ihr Zimmer, und hatte die Absicht Harry in eine Ecke zu drängen und herauszufinden was genau er gemeint **hat** an diesem Tag, nur um dann ihre Nerven zu verlieren und stattdessen ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Aber was ist mit seiner Erklärung! Dachte Hermione, die verzweifelt nach irgendetwas suchte damit sie diese bedeutsame Veränderung verhindern konnte als sie sich wütend ihre Zähne putze. _»Ich würde ihm sagen dass wir in der 'wir fühlen uns so wohl miteinander so dass es den Anschein hat als ob wir zusammen wären aber in Wahrheit sind wir es nicht' Stufe unserer Freundschaft sind.«_ Wenn er das nicht glaubte warum hat er es dann gesagt? _»Das ist das Lächerlichste, nicht zu erwähnen Unmöglichste was ich je gehört habe. «_ klang die Stimme ihrer Tante im Hinterkopf. Und als Hermione darüber nachdachte, erkannte sie dass ihre Tante Recht hatte. Es war ziemlich lächerlich und unmöglich, oder? Hatte er nicht, nachdem er mit ihr Ginnys Aufsatz gelesen hatte, gesagt dass sie sich untereinander **nicht** so benahmen? War es möglich dass Harry sie jetzt **tatsächlich** liebt?

Ihren Mund ausspülend, knallte Hermione ihre Zahnbürste gegen die Ecke des Waschbeckens und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo 'Die Liste' auf ihrem Bett lag, und wagte es sie aufzumachen. Sie wagte es in sie hineinzuschreiben.

_Aber was ist mit mir?_ Hermione hatte die ganze Zeit damit verwändet selber zu glauben dass ihre Gefühle für Harry nur platonisch seien. Nach all dieser Zeit, fing sie endlich an es zu glauben…oder zumindest **wollte** sie es glauben. Aber dass war nicht das Problem, erkannte sie. Sie verabscheute Veränderungen. Der Gedanke daran dass sie von einer freundschaftlichen zu einer romantischen Beziehung mit Harry gehen würde machte ihr Angst. Es war eine absolute Katastrophe mit Ron.

_Aber du hast Ron nicht geliebt_, erinnerte eine Stimme Hermione. _Es war ein vorübergehendes verknallt sein. Nichts mehr. _Aber wer konnte sagen dass das was sie für Harry fühlte nicht ein vorübergehendes verknallt sein war. _Jeder._

_»Vielleicht wenn ihr sieht wie viel Menschen wirklich glauben, dass ihr __Zwei miteinander ausgeht, werdet ihr erkennen dass ihr ineinander verliebt seid.«_

Hermiones Augen wanderten zu ihrem Nachttisch, wo noch immer ihr Bild umgelegt war. Sie drehte es ängstlich in seine normale Position, ihr Herz flatterte als sie auf Harry und sich selber starrte, ihre Arme umeinander geschlungen, lachend und… vollkommen glücklich aussehend. »Oh Merlin.« stöhnte sie. »Wem mache ich etwas vor?« Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, »Vorübergehendes verknallt sein? Wie könnte ich vorübergehend in **Harry** verknallt sein.« Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger Harrys Gesicht entlang und lachte, »Ich nehme an, ich kann nicht immer recht haben, oder? «

Sie nahm einen Kugelschreiber aus der Schublade ihres Nachttisches und dachte weiter nach. _Ich konnte niemanden hereinlegen als ich nicht einmal gewusst habe wie ich wirklich fühle. Ich mag stur sein, aber…Ich kann nicht so tun als ob alles beim Selben wäre. Jetzt nicht mehr._ Einmal tief einatmend, schrieb sie ihren Namen unter Harrys, eine Tat von der sie wusste dass sie ihr Leben für immer verändert (und dafür sorgen wird dass Ginny 50 Galleonen bekommt und ein Leben lang Anspruch darauf nehmen wird den Rest von Hermiones Liebesleben zu bestimmen). Sie schloss das Heft und legte es auf ihren Schoß, als sie darauf wartete dass Harry für 'Die Liste' zurück ins Zimmer rennt, wie sie wusste dass er es würde.

Keine fünf Minuten später rannte Harry in ihr Zimmer. »Du hast nicht zufällig ein Heft hier gefunden, oder?« fragte er und sah unheimlich leidend aus.

»Du meinst das?« fragte Hermione und hob 'Die Liste' auf und starrte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

»Ja das.« sagte Harry geschlagen. Er glaubte nicht dass Hermione sie gelesen hatte, da sie annehmen würde dass das nur eine Liste von Leuten war die 'nicht bei verstand' waren und nicht etwas dass ihre Freundschaft unglaublich unangenehm machen würde.

»Es war ziemlich interessant.« sagte Hermione und war überrascht wie ruhig sie handelte. Innerlich, schrie sie, »Ich liebe dich auch du Vollidiot!« »Da waren einige wirklich faszinierende Gründe drinnen.«

»Schau Hermione, ich kann es verstehen.« begann Harry und wurde deutlich bleicher.

»Ich glaube das **Interessanteste**,« fuhr Hermione fort als ob Harry keinen Nervenzusammenbruch direkt vor ihr hätte, »war das Letzte.« Sie sah auf und ihre Augen forderten ihn heraus. »Willst du es lesen?«

»Hermione, bitte tu das nicht…« flehte Harry.

»Ich denke wirklich du solltest es Harry.« Hermione legte das Heft in seine Hände und faltete ihre Hände in ihren Schoß unter der Decke.

Harry schloss kurz seine Augen und öffnete sie noch einmal als er die letzte Seite aufschlug, eine die er auswendig kannte. Er las sie, bis nach unten zu seinem Namen, und er kümmerte sich nicht darum dass etwas drunter stand, und sah zurück zu Hermione, seine Augen waren bittend.

»Hermione ich würde es ziemlich mögen wenn du mich erklären lässt.«

»Ich glaube nicht dass du alles gelesen hast Harry.« antwortete Hermione, gefasst wie immer, obwohl unter ihrer Decke die Finger ihrer rechten Hand unheimlich nervös mit ihrem Pyjama spielten. »Schau.« und sie nickte in Richtung Heft. Harry starrte sie an, sichtlich verwirrt, aber gehorchte, und ließ seinen Namen zu dem Namen wandern der ganz sicher vor zwanzig Minuten nicht dort war.

_392. Hermione J__ane Granger - Ich liebe dich auch._

Seine Augen weiteten sich als er aufsah und Hermione vorfand wie sie ihn angrinste. »Du solltest langsam wissen dass du mir zuhören solltest.« sagte sie ihm.

»Meinst du…meinst du das ernst?« war alles was Harry hervorbrachte. »Du bist nicht immer noch…betrunken oder irgendetwas, oder?«

»Natürlich bin ich nicht mehr betrunken!« antwortete Hermione und sah ziemlich angewidert aus. »Und ja Harry, ich meine es absolut ernst.« Sie ließ ihren Widerwillen weg schmelzen und gab Harry das aufrichtigste Lächeln dass er in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte, und er konnte sich nicht anders helfen als zu lachen bei der Erkenntnis dass all seine Sorgen (nicht zu erwähnen all seine Lügen) um sonst waren.

»Du bist schon eigen, weißt du das?« fragte Harry sie, immer noch scheu.

»So lange ich nicht mehr nur deine 'unausstehliche besserwisserische beste Freundin' bin, glaube ich kann ich damit leben.«

»Du warst **nie** nur das.« flüsterte Harry.

Hermione grinste und gab hinzu, »Stimmt. Ich hab vergessen 'mit einer enormen Menge an unkontrollierbaren buschigem Haar, welches ein totaler Schandfleck ist genauso wie mit der Neigung dich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben mit meiner herrischen Art' oder?

»**Hermione.**«

Hermione Blick wurde sanfter. »So würde mich das zur 'unerträglich herrischen, besserwisserischen, mit unkontrollierbaren buschigen Haaren' festen Freundin machen.

»Niemals.« antwortete Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf und Hermione wusste genau was er meinte.

»Wirklich?« flüsterte sie und bewegte sich näher zu ihm hin. Er nickte.

Und dann küsste er sie.

Hermione konnte nicht anderes als kurz aufzukreischen als Harry seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Ganz ehrlich, es war offensichtlich dass er sie küssen würde. Aber nichts desto trotz…er küsste sie! Harry James Potter küsste **sie**, Hermione Jane Granger. Nach all der Zeit in der sie sich sorgte und versuchte sich selber davon zu überzeugen dass sie Harry nur als einen Freund lieben könnte, musste sie dass nicht mehr, weil er sie **küsste**.

Endlich entspannte sie sich gegen Harry und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn zurück. Sie spürte wie Harry lächelte. Als die Zwei ihr romantisches Zusammentreffen fort fuhren blieb Mrs. Granger in der Türöffnung ihrer Tochter stehen, da sie ein kleines Gespräch darüber führen wollte, was zu **Hölle** sie sich dabei gedacht hatte als sie diesen Dean Typen küsste von dem sie gehört hatte. Jedoch bei dem Anblick wie Hermione Harry küsste, verschwanden alle Sorgen von Mrs. Granger, und ihr Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Sich umdrehend so dass sie zurück nach unten gehen konnte, konnte sie nur ihren Kopf schütteln. Teenager waren ganz sicher größere Schwierigkeiten als sie es Wert waren, aber irgendwie machten sie alles wieder gut mit solchen Momenten wie diesen.

_Das wird ganz sicher als 'hör auf deine Mutter und du kannst nichts falsch machen' Moment verwendet_, dachte sich Mrs. Granger während sie sich die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber zerbrach wie sie die Neuigkeiten ihrem Mann vermitteln sollte und sicher geht dass er nicht die Küchenmesser zieht. _Er mag vielleicht Harry als möglichen festen Freund anerkennen, aber irgendwie kann ich mir immer noch nicht vorstellen dass ihm die Situation gefallen wird…_

Als sich Harry und Hermione endlich voneinander loseisten, beide außer Atem und rot im Gesicht, fand Hermione sich selber, aus Gründen die vollkommen unklar waren, herausplatzen mit »Ich liebe dich!« Offensichtlich, da sie nun entschiednen hatte dass es nicht mehr notwendig war sich zu täuschen, musste sie jedes einzelne Wort dass durch ihre Gedanken ging sagen. Sie wurde rot und sah nach unten als Harry sie anstarrte, sein Ausdruck war unleserlich. »Ich weiß wir haben uns erst einmal geküsst, und wir sind noch nicht einmal ausgegangen, und all diese Bücher sagen man soll es einige Monate lang nicht sagen, oder es überhaupt nicht tun, weil es Schwäche zeigt oder so etwas, aber ich tue es, und ich weiß du hast es bereits in 'Die Liste' geschrieben dass du mich liebst, und ich habe geschrieben dass ich dich auch liebe, aber es ist was anderes es zu schreiben und es tatsächlich laut auszusprechen. Die Zwei haben verschiedene Bedeutungen. Ich meine, ernsthaft, ich habe dir 'In liebe Hermione' seit Jahren geschrieben. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Ich bin nur…na ja…ja…« sie verlor den Faden und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus und ein wenig hilflos.

»Hermione.« sagte Harry sanft. Hermione blickte nach oben, und biss ihre Lippe.

»Habe ich gerade alles ruiniert?« fragte sie schwach.

Er lachte, ein Lachen bei dem Hermione sich dumm darüber fühlte dass sie sich um irgendetwas sorgen machte in ihrem ganzen Leben. »Ich liebe dich auch.« antwortete er. »Und in einer 'laut ausgesprochenen' und nicht nur 'auf Papier geschriebenen' Art, was auch immer das bedeutet.«

Hermione leuchtete Harry an. Und dann küsste sie ihn.

* * *

**AN: Und? Und? Wie fandet ihr es?????? Kommt schon al kleine belonung dafür das ich es schon heute reauf geladen hab könnt ihr ein review hinterlassen. Wenn ganz ganz viele (ich meine damit eh nicht soooo viele) reviews da sind kommt MOrgen schon das letzte Kapitel. Der Epilog und glaubt mir er ist anders als ihr glaubt!!! (zumindest hab ich ihn mir nicht so vorgestellt als ich Epilog las)**


	15. Kapitel 15

**ÜBERSETZUNG!!!!!**

**ORIGINAL AUTHOR: Hermione_Crookshanks **

**LINK:**http: // www. harrypotterfanfiction. com/ viewstory. php?psid = 202650**(ihr müsst die abstände weg machen, ich hasse die formartierung hier, habe ich das schon erwähnt)**

Ah und ja **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, denn sonst wäre ich reicher und Harry und Hermione wären zusammen**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Die Liste**_

Kapitel 15

**Epilog**

* * *

*********

**"_I don't know what just happened, but I'm not cut out in helping people make life choices."__  
"I wouldn't say so much. You helped me pick you."__  
"Okay, that time I was a genius."_**

**_~Kim Possible_**

*********

* * *

Als Harry und Hermione endlich mit dem Küssen aufhörten, erkannt Hermione mit einem betäubendem Schlag, dass so einfach es auch nur vor einigen Minuten schien es jedoch alles anderes als das war. Ihre Lippen zusammenpressend lehnte sie sich von Harry weg und lehnte sich an ihren Bettpfosten.

»Na ja, wir werden sicherlich herausfinden müssen wie sich das hier auf unsere öffentliche Beziehung auswirken wird.«

Harrys Ellbogen rutschte aus und er landete flach auf seinem Gesicht. Sich wieder aufrichtend, stöhnte Harry, »Warum musst du immer so **vernünftig** sein?«

»Die Tatsache ist dass das-«

»-alles ändern wird?« unterbrach Harry sie mit einem Seufzen.

Hermione blinzelte. »Du musst mich wohl veräppeln.«

»Was, war es nicht das was du sagen wolltest?«

»Nein natürlich nicht!« sagte Hermione und lachte. »Ich meine, natürlichen werden sich Sachen **ändern**. Ich wusste das in dem Moment indem ich meinen Namen rein geschrieben habe. Aber wir sind seit unserem ersten Jahr Freunde und obwohl sich sogar unsere Beziehung von einer platonischen zu, na ja, dem hier,« Hermione machte eine kleine Geste mit ihrer Hand, »gewandelt hat, wird nichts die Tatsache ändern dass du während du…erm…mein fester Freund bist,« Hermione verlor ein wenig von ihrer Fassung an dem Punkt als sie spürte wie ihre Wangen rot wurden, da sie immer noch nicht an die Vorstellung von Harry als ihren festen Freund gewöhnt war , »du…na ja…du immer Erstens mein bester Freund sein wirst. Ich meine, dass ist das großartige daran, oder?«

»Das wir immer Freunde bleiben?«

Hermione lächelte. »Nein, dass für uns unsere Freundschaft immer an erster Stelle steht.«

Es herrschte einen Moment lang eine angenehme Stille bevor Harry letztendlich fragte, »Na ja, was **hast** du dann versucht zu sagen?«

»Oh!« rief Hermione. »Richtig. Na ja, es ist nur…du weißt wie sehr ich es hasse falsch zu liegen, weißt du doch?« fragte Hermione Harry schnell und war nun auf ihren Knien.

»Erm, ja.« sagte Harry und lachte ein wenig. Hermiones 'hasse es falsch zu liegen' war seiner Meinung nach eine Untertreibung.

»Na ja all diese Leute haben uns immer und immer wieder gesagt dass wir ausgehen sollten oder dass wir zu stur sind um unsere wahren Gefühle zuzugeben oder zu sehen was direkt vor uns ist. Und während ich glücklich bin dass ich falsch **lag**, bleibt eine Tatsache bestehen…ich kann nicht falsch liegen!« schrie Hermione und warf ihre Hände besorgt umher. »Wenn dass meine Mum herausfindet, oder schlimmer, Ginny…Oh Merlin, ich glaube nicht dass ich das ertragen könnte. Die würden mich bei jeder Chance die sich ihnen bietet damit quälen. **Und** ich werde Ginny diese fünfzig Galleonen geben müssen, und während ich es zahlen kann, ist die Tatsache dass ich es ihr zahlen **werde** das was mich besorgt. Ich **kann** das einfach **nicht** Harry!« zu der Zeit sah Hermione bereits leicht hysterisch aus. Harry streckte eine zögernde Hand aus um sie zu beruhigen, aber Hermiones plötzliche Armbewegungen, die zweifellos ihrem Stress zuzuschreiben waren, verhinderten dass er ihr irgendwie nahe kam.

»Ich…ich verstehe nicht wirklich was du sagen willst.« sagte Harry langsam als Hermione sich erst einmal zu einem Punkt hin beruhigt hatte von dem aus sie zuhören konnte. »Bedeutet das, dass du nicht willst das wir-«

»Natürlich nicht!« unterbrach Hermione mit einem Stöhnen. »Nein, sei nicht dumm. Ich meine nur dass, na ja, vielleicht…vielleicht sollten wir das aus der Öffentlichkeit heraus halten? Zumindest bis Ostern vorbei ist, so dass ich zumindest die Wette gegen Ginny gewinnen kann.«

»Du meinst wir sollen unsere Beziehung geheim halten?«

»Ja, exakt!«

»Ich weiß nicht Hermione…« Harry sah unruhig aus. »Keiner von uns ist ein guter Lügner…na ja, eigentlich, **bin ich** ziemlich gut darin…«

»Entschuldigung, muss ich dich daran erinnern wer Umbridge reingelegt hat und in den Wald gelockt hat anstatt, dass sie dich foltert.« sagte Hermione und sah ziemlich beleidigt aus. Leise murmelte sie, »Undankbarer Idiot.«

»Aber das damals und das hier ist ein wenig verschieden, findest du nicht?« fragte Harry. »Ich meine, erinnerst du dich als du in 'Borgin and Burkes' gegangen bist und versucht hast Borgin zu überzeugen dass du eine Freundin der Malfoy wärst? Und er dich _raus_ geworfen hat?«

Hermione wurde unheimlich rot. »Na ja, ich- ich…ich meine…«

»Du kannst nicht unter Druck lügen.« sagte Harry, so sanft wie möglich, wissend dass 'Versagen', sogar wenn es ums lügen ging, eine harte Vorstellung für Hermione war um damit umzugehen. »Wenn es um Leben oder Tod geht, kommst du halbwegs zurecht, aber bei Sachen wie dieser…«

»Ich werde in **Ordnung** sein.« sagte sie entschieden. »Glaub mir, Ginny ist Motivation genug.«

Harry sah immer noch besorgt aus, »Das wird direkt vor unseren Augen auffliegen.«

»Oh, ich weiß dass das eine Möglichkeit ist.« sagte Hermione sachlich. »Die Chancen stehen ganz sicher gegen uns, aber ich bin nicht Eine die sich von so etwas abhalten lässt.«

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen, »Natürlich nicht.«

»Oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten den Ausdruck auf Ginnys Gesicht zu sehen wenn sie mir die fünfzig Galleonen zahlen muss.« sagte Hermione glücklich. »Es wird sogar noch **besser** wenn wir **genau** am nächsten Tag unsere Beziehung öffentlich bekannt geben.«

»Aber wird dann nicht jeder wissen dass wir zusammen sind?« fragte Harry verwirrt.

»Es ist es Wert nur um Ginny vollkommenen zweifelnd und wütend zu sehen.« Hermione grinste, und sie hatte ein Leuchten in den Augen dass Harry sehr stark an das erinnerte welches sie hatte als sie Rita Kimmkorn gefangen hatte.

Abendessen an diesem Abend war eine ziemlich merkwürdige Sache für Mr. Granger. Harry und Hermione warfen sich ständig Blicke zu, nur um wieder schnell wegzusehen, und ein leuchtendes Lächeln war auf den Gesichtern der Beiden. Mrs. Granger, andererseits, die in einer sehr guten Stimmung war, aufgrund dessen was sie vorher am Tag entdeckt hatte, summte dass ganze Essen über, und überraschte sogar jeden mit einen wundervollen Schokoladenkuchen den sie am Nachmittag gemacht hatte.

»Was ist der Anlass?« fragte Mr. Granger, der langsam anfing etwas an dem Benehmen am Granger Esstisch verdächtig zu finden.

»Ich hatte einfach Lust zum backen.« antwortete sie fröhlich als sie Harry ein Stück Kuchen auf einem kleinen Kristallteller rüber reichte.

Mr. Granger verengte seine Augen bei der zuckrigen Überraschung.

»Keine Sorge John.« Mrs. Granger leuchtete und stellte einen Teller vor ihn hin. »Es ist natürlich Zuckerfrei. Ich mag vielleicht in guter Stimmung sein, aber ich werfe unsere Zähne nicht aus dem Fenster raus.«

Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Hermione und beide verfielen in schallendes Gelächter. Er wusste dass sie sich auch Rons Ausdruck vorgestellt hatte wenn er mit einem Zuckerfreien Kuchen konfrontiert wäre. Abgesehen von seinen Sorgen gegenüber Zuckerfreien Nachtischen, hob Harry seine Gabel. Es war genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als Harry ein Stück Kuchen in seinen Mund gab, indem Mrs. Granger den Augenblick auswählte um die Zwei Teenager zu fragen, »So, wie war eurer herumknutschen?«

Harry verschluckte sich am Kuchen; Hermione, die gerade von ihrem Glass Milch trank, spuckte einen Mund voll aus; und Mr. Grangers Gabel verfehlte den Kuchen und zerbrach den Teller in die Hälfte.

Hermione nahm eine Serviette hervor und trocknete den Tisch ab, während sie die ganze Zeit über Harry auf den Rücken klopfte als er hustete und langsam seine Fähigkeit zum Atmen wieder erlangte. »Von was zur Hölle redest du?« fragte Hermione nervös und blickte ihrer Mutter nicht in die Augen.

»Oh versuch es nicht einmal.« sagte Mrs. Granger gutmütig. »Ich habe euch Beide in deinem Zimmer gesehen als ich vorbei ging.«

»Aber…aber…« Hermione sah aus als ob sie gleich einen Herzanfall hätte. »Nein!« schrie sie letztendlich. »Du solltest es nicht wissen!«

»Ich glaube ich brauche einen Drink.« murmelte Mr. Granger, er sah aus als ob ihm schlecht wäre, und entschuldigte sich schnell vom Essen.

»Oh kümmere dich nicht darum Hermione.« sagte Mrs. Granger, und schüttelte die Hand über die Nichtigkeit des Ereignisses. »Es ist nicht so als ob es als Schock käme. Ich habe **Jahre **darauf gewartet.« Anstatt erleichtert auszusehen über diese Nachricht, schlug Hermione ihren Kopf gegen den Tisch und versteckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Armen.

»Ah **wirklich** Hermione.«

Harry sah zwischen Mutter und Tochter hin und her, und war sich nicht sicher was er tun sollte.

»Na ja, nichts desto trotz, Gratulation.« sagte Mrs. Granger als sie mit ihrem Kuchen fertig war. »Und wann immer du den Ehering meiner Mutter willst, lass es mich nur wissen so dass ich ihn für deine Ringgröße anpassen kann.«

Hermiones Kopf schoss nach oben. »Du **musst** scherzen.«

Mrs. Granger blinzelte, »Warum zur **Hölle** sollte ich über so etwas Scherze machen?«

Hermione stöhnte und ließ ihr Gesicht auf ihre Hände fallen. Seufzend, legte Harry eine Hand auf Hermiones Schulter. Bis jetzt war Hermiones Plan ein Reinfall und er hatte dass Gefühl das es nur der Anfang ihrer Qualen war.

* * *

»**Schreib mir**.« sagte Mrs. Granger streng zu ihrer Tochter als sie sie fest umarmte. »Ich hab es satt nichts darüber zu hören was in deinem Leben vorgeht!«

»Mum, ich schreibe dir jede Woche!« sagte Hermione wütend. »Und jeder Brief ist **zumindest** drei Seiten lang. Wenn ich mehr schreibe dann werde ich die Zeit die ich für Eulen versenden zugeteilt habe überschreiten, und dass wird meine Wiederholungen für die UTZs total zunichte machen.«

»Ja, na ja, wie auch immer, nun da du und Harry **endlich **zusammen seid, erwarte ich eine Seite nach der anderen damit ich über jede Minute eurer Beziehung erfahre.«

Hermione starrte ihre Mutter an und deklarierte, »**Nein**.«

»Nein?« wiederholte Mrs. Granger nach Luft schnappend, »Was meinst du mit 'Nein'?«

»Ich meine **nein**, ich werde dir keine einzige Sache erzählen die mit irgendetwas zu tun hat was zwischen Harry und mir vorgeht, weil dass **persönlich** ist. Wie auch immer, du weißt schon genug.«

»**Hermione…**« sagte Mrs. Granger warnend.

Sich daran erinnernd wie effektiv es vorher war, wiederholte Hermione was sie zu Weihnachten gesagt hat. »Wenn du so weiter machst kannst du 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu jeglichen Chancen auf Enkelkinder sagen.«

Auf einmal leuchtete Mrs. Granger auf und begann schnell, mit niemand besonderem, zu reden. Ein Lachen unterdrückend, ging Hermione um Harry zu suchen, der absolut beängstigt aussah als er ein strenges Gespräch von Mr. Granger erhielt.

»Und wenn du sie auch nur ein wenig berührst dann werde ich dir deine Augen auskratzen.« sagte ihm Mr. Granger. »Also tu es nicht. Nur weil ich gesagt habe dass du mit meiner Tochter ausgehen kannst heißt das **nicht **dass ich dir die Erlaubnis gebe auch nur einen Einzigen Finger auf sie zu legen.«

Harry schluckte. »J-ja Sir!«

»Oh um Gottes willen Dad.« unterbrach Hermione und rollte mit ihren Augen. »Ich liebe dich, ich tu es wirklich, aber bitte lass es bleiben. Harry wird nichts tun von dem ich nicht will dass er es tut, in Ordnung?«

Mr. Granger, wie auch immer, schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen bei dieser Nachricht.

»Dad ich werde in Ordnung sein.« versicherte ihm Hermione und stand auf Zehenspitzen um ihren Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Im Hintergrund hörte sie ein schrilles Pfeifen, dass signalisierte dass die Schüler den Hogwarts Express besteigen sollten. »Ich sehe euch wenn die Schule zu Ende ist, in Ordnung?«

Mr. Granger nickte widerwillig und ließ Harry und Hermione gehen, aber nicht bevor er seine Tochter heftig umarmte und sie daran erinnerte dass sie aufpassen solle. Das Paar stieg in den Hogwarts Express ein und fand schnell ein leeres Abteil. Als der Zug losfuhr, winkte Hermione ihren Eltern zu.

»Ich liebe euch!« rief sie. »Passt auf. Und geht sicher dass ihr die richtige Barriere nimmt!« Sie drehte sich zu Harry um. »Letztes Mal als ich sie hier gelassen hab sind sie mit der Falschen Wand zusammengestoßen.«

»Deine Mutter hat nicht zufällig ihren Kopf dabei verletzt, oder?« fragte Harry nebenbei.

»Hmm? Nein. Sie hat sich nur ihren Arm schwer gestoßen. Warum?«

»Ah, nichts…«

* * *

*********

**"_Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage."_**

**_~Ambrose Bierce_**

*********

* * *

»Harry, stopp.« sagte Hermione und zog ihre Bücher von Harry weg. »Ich kann sie alleine zum Turm tragen.« Die Zwei waren endlich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und sie gingen nun durch den ziemlich vollen Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum um ihn den Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin Turm zu kommen.

»**Und** Krummbein?« fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue. Hermione die sich noch immer unglaublich schlecht fühlte weil sie Krummbein für einige Monate zurück gelassen hatte, hatte darauf bestanden ihn mit sich zu nehmen anstatt es den Hauselfen zu überlassen ihn mit den Rest ihrer Sahen nach oben zu bringen (sie hatte versucht all ihre Sachen selber nach oben zu bringen, aufgrund ihrer Einwände gegenüber der Behandlung von Hauselfen, aber letztendlich gab sie nach nachdem Harry, der Angst hatte dass die Hauselfen sie ermorden würden, Hermione davon überzeugt hatte dass sie Dobby, der immerhin bezahlt wurde, es machen sollte.). »Wie stellst du dir vor all diese Bücher **und** Krummbein zu tragen?«

»Ich werde einfach Krummbeins Käfig in einer Hand und mein Bücher in der anderen Hand tragen.« erklärte Hermione und tat genau das. Sie begann wieder zu gehen, ihre Bücher, die aufeinander gestapelt waren, schaukelten gefährlich.

»Lass mich einfach deine Bücher tragen.« bestand Harry.

»Nein! Weißt du wie das aussehen würde?«

»Als ob ich dich davon abhalten würde mit einer Rüstung zusammen zu stoßen?«

»Nein, als ob du mein fester Freund wärst.« zischte Hermione als sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung der letzten Stufen machten. »Und dass ist das Letzte was wir wollen dass die Leute vermuten.«

»Hermione, ich habe vorher schon Bücher für dich getragen!« Harry sah empört aus.

»Ja, na ja…« Hermione sah nervös aus, und war gerettet als sie die Portraittür erreichten. »Oh schau, wir sind da!« sie drehte sich um und warf Harry einen Blick zu. »Gesehen Mr. Potter? Trotz der Tatsache dass dein chauvinistischer Glaube es anders gesagt hat, kann ich meine Bücher alleine tragen.«

»Ich war ritterlich!« schrie Harry und warf seine Hände in die Höhe.

»Ah **bitte**.« sagte Hermione verärgert.

Harry war gerade dabei zurück zu reden als eine Stimme fragte, »Werdet ihr Beiden den ganzen Tag da stehen und wie gedankenlose Idioten streiten, oder werdet ihr mir das Passwort geben?« Die Zwei drehten sich um und standen Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Portrait der alten Dame die ihren Turm bewachte.

Harry sah das Portrait böse an aber sagte, »Seidenschnabel.« das Portrait öffnete sich und die Zwei kletterten hinein.

»Ich war kein Chauvinist.« sagte Harry stur als die Portraittür hinter ihnen zufiel. »Und der Gedanke daran dass du, nach all diesen Jahren nachdem ich mit dir befreundet bin, glauben kannst dass ich als Chauvinist ende, ein Wort das ich nur verwenden kann um jemanden wie Malfoy zu beschreiben, -«

»Na ja warum willst du mich dann nicht einfach meine eigenen Sachen tragen lassen?« fragte Hermione und drehte sich auf der Stelle. Diese plötzliche Bewegung führte dazu dass ihre Bücher letztendlich auf den Boden fielen.

Harry sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

»Ah sei still.« sagte Hermione. Sie starrte auf die unorganisierten Bücher und seufzte leise, »Gut. Du hast Recht, und mir tut es Leid. Du **hast versucht** ritterlich zu sein. Aber dass kannst du nicht **tun**. Feste Freunde tragen die Bücher ihrer festen Freundin.« stellte Hermione fest, während sie sich nach unten beugte und Krummbein aus seinem Käfig befreite.

»Ich dachte ich **wäre** dein fester Freund.« sagte Harry und ging auf Hermione zu während sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

»Na ja **natürlich** bist du das. Aber wenn wir das geheim halten- mmmph!« Harry unterbrach sie mit einem Kuss.

»**Harry**, ich **versuche** hier…mmph…« er küsste sie wieder. »hier…ein **ernstes**…Gespräch…zu führen.« sagte Hermione zwischen Küssen. »Das ist unser erster…« atemlos drückte sie Harry leicht von sich weg. »Das ist unser erster Streit als Paar!« wiederholte sie, »Und wir müssen dass **ordentlich** lösen.«

»Erstaunlich wie unser erster Streit über das tragen von **Büchern** ist.« Harry lachte und legte seine Stirn auf ihre.

»Bücher sind wichtig.«

»Ich weiß, sie sind heilig.« Harry grinste sie an. »Gar nichts anderes ist wichtiger auf der Welt.«

»Na ja, wenn es ein Trost für dich ist, du bist knapp dahinter an zweiter Stelle.« ärgerte ihn Hermione. Ihre Arme um ihn schlingen, gab sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss der nur einige Momente andauerte. Wie das Schicksal es so wollte, war es genau während dieser wenigen Momente dass Ginny von Hermiones Zimmer runter kam. Die Geräusche von Ginnys Füßen hörend, öffnete Hermione die Augen, und bei dem Anblick von ihrer rothaarigen Freundin, kreischte Hermione und stieß Harry von sich weg, der, sein Gleichgewicht verlierend, auf Hermiones Bücher drauf flog.

»Was hast du in meinem Zimmer gesucht?« schrie Hermione. »In unserem **Gemeinschaftsraum**?«

»Ich habe natürlich auf die Rückkehr von euch Beiden gewartet.« sagte Ginny, und sah unheimlich zufrieden mit sich selber aus. »Ich wurde müde und entschied ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen, aber eure Couch war zu hart, also bin ich nach oben in dein Zimmer gegangen. Und Merlin sei Dank habe ich das getan.« sie grinste während sie sich in einen Armsessel setzte. »**Stell dir vor** welche Zurschaustellung von **platonischer** Zuneigung ich verpasste hätte wenn ich nicht oben gewesen wäre.«

»Wie bist du **hinein** gekommen?« fragte Hermione und ignorierte dass Harry seine Seite rieb. »Ich habe dass Passwort geändert als wir gegangen sind und alles!«

»Ah komm schon Hermione. Seidenschnabel? Du musst mit etwas weniger offensichtlichem als dem kommen.«

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde Ginny genau in diesem Moment tot umfallen.

»Na ja, ich glaube es ist dann heraus.« seufzte Harry. »Ich habe dir gesagt der Plan würde direkt vor unseren Augen auffliegen.«

»Er ist nicht aufgeflogen!« schrie Hermione und sah empört aus. »Er ist nie ordentlich in Bewegung gesetzt worden!«

»Welcher Plan?« fragte Ginny. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und Harry hielt den Mund, nach einem Stoß in die Rippe. Ginny lachte kurz auf. »**Sicherlich** habt ihr zwei nicht geplant das vor mir **geheim** zu halten, oder?« Als keiner sprach wurde Ginnys Grinser weiter. »Oh ehrlich, ihr hätten unmöglich denken können dass ich das nicht in den ersten paar Tagen herausgefunden hätte, oder?«

»Na ja, ich habe gehofft…« Hermione seufzte und rieb sich ihre Schläfen. »Ich glaube ich habe Kopfschmerzen…Ich gehe mich ausruhen.« Hermione drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf, und sah unheimlich verloren aus.

»Na ja, du kannst mir diese fünfzig Galleonen geben wenn du hinunter kommst.« sagte Ginny gutmütig.

Hermione drehte sich um und sah sie böse an, »Ich **hasse** dich.«

»Wirklich? Denn genau jetzt **liebe** ich dich dafür dass du meine Garderobe finanzierst.«

Hermione sah aus als ob sie was sagen wollte aber schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Es ist es nicht Wert.« sagte sie und drehte sich um und ging ihren Weg weiter, »Es ist es einfach nicht Wert.«

»Also raus mit der Sprache, seit wann seid ihr zwei **offiziell **zusammen?« fragte Ginny Harry.

»Seit Neujahr.« antwortete Harry.

Ginny sah überrascht aus, »Was? Du meinst ihr seid wenige Stunden nachdem sie Dean **geküsst **hatte zusammengekommen?«

»Eigentlich, hatte sie gar nicht erkannt dass sie ihn geküss-« Harry stoppte mitten im Satz und starrte Ginny an, »Woher weißt du dass Hermione Dean geküsst hat, Ginny?«

»Du sagst mir,« fuhr Ginny fort und ignorierte Harrys Frage. »dass Deans Kuss euch **nicht** davon abgehalten hatte ein Paar zu werden?«

»Nein, auf eine komische Art und Weise war es der Grund warum wir letztendlich alles zugegeben haben, aber ich will immer noch wissen woher du-« Bevor Harry seine Frage beenden konnte, eilte Ginny in Richtung Tür.

»Ginny!« rief Harry.

»Keine Zeit zum reden Harry.« rief Ginny über ihre Schulter hinweg. »Ich muss jemanden finden.« die Tür schloss sich fest hinter ihr.

»Ist sie endlich weg?« fragte Hermione während sie von ihrem Zimmer runter kam.

»Ich dachte du hast Kopfschmerzen?«

»Nein, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr mit dem 'ich habe die Wette gewonnen, ich hatte Recht' umgehen.« Hermione seufzte. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, »Nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten im Schloss und sie hat es herausgefunden.«

»Hermione…« sagte Harry.

»Ja?«

»Du weißt noch wie du Dean um Mitternacht geküsst hast?«

»Ah bitte, fang nicht schon wieder damit an.« flehte Hermione. »Ich habe gedacht dass wir das alles schon geklärt hätten und dass du verstanden hast dass ich keine Ahnung hatte dass ich ihn geküsst habe?«

»Nein, ich verstehe es.« sagte Harry. »Es ist nur so dass…ich glaube dass Ginny die ganze Sache organisiert hatte. Ich glaube dass Dean **dich** geküsst hatte und mich angelogen hatte als er sagte dass **du ihn** geküsste hattest in der Hoffnung dass es mich eifersüchtig macht und dass ich erkenne dass ich dich mag, obwohl ich das bereits schon wusste, aber der Punkt ist…«

Hermion, die absolut wütend aussah, griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit durch die Tür.

»Hermione! Was machst du?«

»Wenn Ginny Weasley denkt dass sie mit uns spielen kann wie mit **Puppen**…« knurrte Hermione als sie die Treppen runter zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

»Hermione, es ist **Ginny**. Das ist es was sie tut.«

»Weil wir es zulassen!« schrie Hermione. »Und wir können das…nicht…mehr…« sie ließ Harrys Hand los und starrte auf das Paar auf der Couch dass sich leidenschaftlich küsste.

»Harry, bitte sag mir dass das nicht…«

»Sie sind es.« sagte Harry genauso ungläubig wie sie.

»Ron?« sagte Hermione. »**Luna?**« sie sah zu Harry auf. »Wann ist **das** geschehen?«

»Eindeutig die Ferien über.« sagte Harry und starrte immer noch die Zwei an.

»Ich kann es nicht glauben.« flüsterte Hermione, die Wut auf Ginny war vergessen.

»Ich weiß.« stimmte Harry zu. »Na ja, ich meine, ich kann schon, weil Ron verrückt nach ihr ist, oder? Aber-«

»Nein, ich meinte ich kann nicht glauben dass Ron sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebrachte hat!« Hermione sah empört aus. »Er **weiß **dass das absolut gegen die Regeln ist. Ich habe ihn als wir Vertrauensschüler waren die Hausregeln ausgefragt, und nun dreht er sie um und bricht sie!«

»**Hermione**…« stöhnte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

Ginny derweil hatte die Person, nach der sie gesucht hatte, auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes gefunden

»Dean!« rief sie ein wenig atemlos.

Dean drehte sich um bei dem Klang seines Namens und versteifte sich sofort. »Ginny.« sagte er und nahm sie kaum war.

»Dean, schau, dass ist sehr schwer für mich es zu sagen, also mach es nicht noch schwerer, okay?« sagte Ginny, und sah, das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, ziemlich unsicher über sich selber aus, obwohl die Farbe die sie bekommen hatte nachdem sie versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.

Als Ginny nicht weiter sprach sagte Dean, »Na ja, sag es dann.«

»Du hast nicht alles vermasselt!« platze es aus Ginny heraus.

»Entschuldigung, **was**?«

»Du hast es nicht vermasselt. Es hat geklappt, genau wie wir gehofft haben dass es würde. Na ja, wie ich gehofft habe dass es würde. Na ja, okay, nicht **ganz genau** wie ich dachte dass es würde, aber dass ist nicht der Punkt.« sie atmete einmal tief ein. »Der Punkt ist dass ich falsch lag. Und nicht nur was dass angeht, sondern dafür, na ja…dafür dass ich dich beschuldigt habe ohne wirklichen Grund. Und es tut mir Leid. Das tut es mir wirklich. Es war nicht deine Schuld, du hattest Recht. Es war meine dafür dass ich mir diesen Plan ausgedacht habe und während ich wirklich wollte dass diese Zwei endlich zusammen kommen, hatte ich kein Recht dazu dich damit hineinzuziehen und dich zu zwingen mir zu helfen, besonders nach dem ich gesehen habe wie sehr du mich hasst, und es tut mir Leid.«

»Ginny,« sagte Dean nachdem er alles verstanden hatte was sie gesagt hatte, »Nur um es klar zu stellen, ich hätte dir nicht geholfen wenn ich dich hassen würde.«

Ginny sah auf. »Was?« obwohl das eine gute Nachricht war, konnte sie nicht anders als einen kleinen Schlag für ihr Ego wahrzunehmen. Die Vorstellung dass sie nicht die absolute Macht über jeden hatte brachte sie ziemlich aus der Fassung.

»Ich hasse dich nicht.« sagte Dean und zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Aber…ich dachte…ich meine die Nacht…«

»Ich war wütend auf dich, und ich habe einige schreckliche Sachen gesagt, aber ich hasse dich nicht, Tatsache ist, dass der Einzige Grund warum ich dir geholfen habe ist weil…na ja…vergiss es.« beendete Dean und beobachtete auf einmal seine Finger ziemlich genau.

Ginnys Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. »Interessant.« sagte sie, verschränkte ihre Arme und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, und ihre Selbstsicherheit kehrte wieder zurück.

»Was ist interessant?«

»Ah nichts.« sagte Ginny mit einer Singsangstimme. »Wir sehen uns, okay? Sagen wir nächstes Hogsmead Wochenende?«

Deans Augen leuchteten in Verständnis auf. »Oh! Oh, ja, natürlich. Sicher. Ich meine, ich werde dort sein, und du wirst dort sein, und-«

»Also sehe ich dich dann dort?«

»Ja, sicher.« sagte Dean, und er ging weg und sah leicht verträumt aus.

Grinsend, was sie immer tat wann immer sie diesen Effekt auf Männer hatte, drehte sich Ginny um und stand Angesicht zu Angesicht Harry und Hermione gegenüber. Ginny, die wusste dass die Zwei es bereits herausgefunden haben mussten was sie getan hatte, war überrascht dass Hermione nicht wütend aussah, aber dafür grinste.

»Seid ihr zwei nicht das süßeste Paar?« ärgerte sie.

»Oh bitte.« spottete Ginny, obwohl Hermione schwören konnte dass sie eine Spur von einem mädchenhaften Lächeln unter ihrem Stirnrunzeln erkennen konnte. »Ich mache dieses Paar-Getue nicht mehr. Ich gehe nur mit Typen auf einige Dates aus und knutsche gelegentlich.«

»Ah wirklich?« fragte Hermione und hob eine Augenbraue. »Irgendwie habe ich den verdacht dass du und Dean letztendlich eine ziemlich liebenswerte Beziehung haben werdet, glaubst du nicht auch Harry?«

»Ich weiß nicht Hermione.« sagte Harry und täuschte Zweifel vor. »Ich glaube wir werden einfach die Meinung von jedem anderen einholen müssen…«

»Ich weiß!« rief Hermione. »Lass uns eine **Liste **starten von jedem der glaubt dass Dean und Ginny zusammen kommen sollten.«

»Nun **das ist** ein Idee.«

»Als ob mich eine kleine Liste stören würde.« sagte Ginny und lachte kurz auf. Hermione gab einen kleinen frustrierten Seufzer von sich, da sie genau wusste dass Ginny die Wahrheit sagte. »Ich bin überrascht dass du nicht versuchst mich zu ermorden, obwohl,« Ginny fuhr fort als sie Hermione interessiert anblickte »ich dachte dass du wütend auf mich sein wirst.«

»Oh bin ich.« stimmte Hermione zu, »Aber ich glaube dass ich mit der Tatsache abgeschlossen habe dass manipulieren von Leuten einfach ein Teil von dir ist.«

»Oh **gut**.« sagte Ginny, als sie ihre Hände freudig zusammen klappte. »Also wird es dir nichts ausmachen dass ich deine Hochzeit plane?«

»Du planst meine **was**?«

»Deine Hochzeit.« wiederholte Ginny. »Mit Harry.«

»Worüber redest du?« fragte Hermione.

»Ah Hermione.« seufzte Ginny als sie weg ging. »Dein Mangel an Intelligenz ist wirklich beunruhigend.«

»Hat sie gerade behauptet dass ich einen Mangel an **Intelligenz** hätte?« knurrte Hermione.

»Es ist Ginny.« sagte Harry und legte seine Arme um sie herum. »Lass sie nicht zu dir durch kommen.«

»Tue ich nicht!«

Harry gab Hermione einen Blick.

»Was? Tue ich **nicht**. Und **werde** ich **nicht**!« beharrte Hermione.

»Wenn du es so sagst…«

»Oh als ob sie dich nicht auch stören würde.«

»Ich habe akzeptiert dass sie verrückt ist und eine Weasley.« Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich dachte dass hättest du auch, so mit deiner kleinen Ansprache und allem.«

»Das war **bevor** ich von dieser lächerlichen Hochzeitssache gehört habe.« rief Hermione. »Wenn sie damit anfängt, dann wird das jeder glauben, und wir werden wieder dieses ganze Listengetue haben.«

»Ich bin mir sicher dass wir uns um nichts sorgen machen müssen.« sagte Harry und versuchte einen beruhigenden Ton zu benutzen.

»Na ja, wenn ich unter gehe, gehst du mit mir unter.« sagte Hermione stur.

Harry legte seinen Kopf zurück und lachte auf, aber als er endlich aufhörte lächelte er Hermione an und nickte mit seinem Kopf. »Darauf kannst du wetten.«

* * *

*********

**"_Give her two red roses, each with a note. The first note says `For the woman I love' and the second, `For my best friend.'" _**

**_~Anonymous_**

********

* * *

_**Die Top Ten der Leute die glauben, dass Harry und Hermione heiraten werden:**_

_aus Harry Potters sicht_

_01. Ginevra »Ginny« Weasley - Laut ihr »Sieh es ein, es ist der Einzige Name den du wirklich brauchst. Ich hatte Recht damit dass Harry und Hermione sich mögen und ich habe auch damit Recht.« Hermiones Antwort war ein kurzes Lachen. Kur weil Ginny damit gedroht hatte einen weiteren Aufsatz zu schreiben._

_02. Elizabeth Granger - Nun da sie weiß dass Hermione und ich begonnen haben miteinander auszugehen, hatte sie uns Sachen per Eulenpost geschickt (offensichtlich hatte sie ihre Angst vor Eulen überwunden…wir glücklichen). Letzte Woche war es eine Liste von Hochzeitsstandorten (Italien war natürlich auf der Liste), am Sonntag war es ein 'Unsere Hochzeit' Magazin, und heute hat sie mir den Verlobungsring ihrer Mutter geschickt. Hermione bestand darauf dass ich ihn zurück schicke, aus Gründen wie a) Wir werden nicht heiraten und b) ihre Großmutter ist noch immer am Leben und verheiratet._

_03. Ronald »Ron« Weasley - Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das ist nur deshalb weil Ginny ihm das eingetrichtert hat. Selbst Ron ist nicht so dumm._

_04. Molly Weasley - Als meine Ersatzmutter, schickte sie eine Eule zu mir und wollte wissen wann wir unsere Verlobungsparty abhalten wollen und natürlich unser Probeabendessen, bei dem die Weasleys, als die Familie des Bräutigams, mehr als glücklich darüber wären sie abzuhalten._

_05. Luna - Alles nur wegen dieser Initial Theorie, natürlich. »Ihr zwei habt Glück. Wenn Ron und ich heiraten« (dies verursachte dass Ron eine ziemlich heftige Schattierung annahm von…ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich es nennen soll… purpurrot… kastanienbraun… rot… grün? »werden wir unsere Namen auf Briefen getrennt voneinander unterschreiben müssen. Denk nach wie leicht es für euch sein wird: HJP und dass ist es« Ich habe gesagt dass wir es vielleicht mit »HJP__2__« unterzeichnen sollten und als ich erklärte was 'zum Quadrat' bedeutet, stimmte sie leidenschaftlich zu. Hermione war nicht sehr erfreut darüber dass ich Lunas Ideen unterstütze, und sie sagte unsere Verabredung bis zum nächsten Hogsmead Wochenende ab als Bestrafung. _

_06. John Granger - Obwohl ich nicht wirklich glaube dass __**er glaubt**__ dass wir heiraten werden…Alles was ich weiß ist dass der Heuler der letzte Woche sagte »Wenn du meine Tochter schwängerst, werde ich für meine Zahnarztwerkzeug eine bessere Verwendung finden.« Hermione sehr bereuen ließ dass sie ihrem Vater erzählt hatte wie genau eine Heuler funktioniert, und sogar noch mehr bereuen ließ dass sie ihm erzählt hatte dass Mr. Weasley ihm helfen konnte einen aufzunehmen (so sehr ich sie auch liebe, wünsche ich mir manchmal dass sie nicht über __**alles**__ redet was sie weiß), Mr. Weasley sendete uns später einen Brief indem er sich entschuldigte und hinzu gab »Für einen Muggle, kann Mr. Granger ziemlich Angst einflössend sein wenn er seinen Kopf durchsetzten will.« Er muss es __**mir**__ nicht sagen. Ich habe entschieden dass ich keinen Sex bis zur Hochzeit habe. Das scheint die sichere Alternative dazu zu sein dass ich nicht in Stücke gehackt werde._

_07. Mona und Lia Howard - Sie haben Hermione gefragte ob sie die Blumenmädchen sein können. Mrs. Howard hat es herausgefunden und nun hat sie den Familienschneider mit fünf verschiedenen Kleidern für die Mädchen beauftrag. Hermione sieht aus als ob ihr Kopf gleich explodieren wird._

_08. Krummbein - Ja, ich weiß dass er ein Kater ist (na ja ein Kniesel) aber er reibt sich letztens ziemlich oft gegen mich und hat angefangen in meinem Zimmer zu schlafen (Hermione sagt dass er nur bei Leuten schläft die er als Familie betrachtet). Unnötig zu sagen dass sich Hermione ein wenig betrogen fühlt._

_09. Draco Malfoy - Während ich versucht habe zum Unterricht zukommen rief er rüber »Ich nehme an die Geschichte wiederholt sich. Also wirst du ein S------- heiraten, ganz genau wie dein Vater, hmm, Narbengesicht?« Ich habe ihn verhext. Professor McGonagall war im Flur, aber ich hätte mich nicht weniger darum kümmern können. Wie auch immer ihr Rücken war mir zugewandt (oder vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach ignoriert was geschehen war…ich hätte schwören könne dass sie mir zu gewunken hat als ich in Verwandlung gegangen bin…)._

_10. Harry James Potter - Nur sag es nicht Hermione. Ich bin tiefer darin drinnen als nur mit dem ganzen Initialgetue. Wie auch immer, wenn du es ihr erzählst, kann ich nicht wirklich um ihre Hand anhalten und es eine Überraschung sein lassen…. Und wenn ich sage um ihre Hand an halten, dann meine ich in zehn, vielleicht fünfzig Jahren. Entweder wenn Mr. Granger es erlaubt oder Hermione entscheidet dass sie ihren Vater nie wieder sehen wird…Und ich bin mir sicher dass keines der Szenarien geschehen wird, aber dass ist absolut in Ordnung. Die Ehe ist sowieso Überbewerte (na ja, dass ist zumindest meine Alibi)._

_11. Hermione Jane Granger - Nur nicht wirklich, aber da es der einzige Weg ist dass ich irgendetwas darauf schreibe wenn ich meinen Namen schreibe. Harry James Potter, wir müssen reden, __**jetzt**__. Nicht zu erwähnen ist ein Feuer. Wenn Ginny dass in die Hände bekommt (oder Rita Kimmkorn…oder irgendjemand der so ist), dann wird dieses Jahr wie das vierte __**und**__ das was am Anfang des Winter war wird gar nichts im vergleich dazu sein. Und nebenbei, du kannst annehmen dass das nächste Hogsmead Wochenende auch abgesagt ist. Und wenn ich sehe dass du näher als zehn Meter von einem Juwelier bist dann werde ich das Passwort zu unserem Gemeinschaftraum ändern. Ich schwöre das werde ich. Und wenn dir das nicht genug Angst einjagt: __**Ich werde es meinem Vater sagen**__. Aber ich liebe dich! Wir sehen uns beim .R Meeting. ~ Hermione_

_12. Ginny Weasley - Keine Sorge Harry, sie fängt sich wieder._

_13. Ron Weasley - Ehm, ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Sie kann ziemlich stur sein wenn…na ja…immer. Sie hat einmal Vögel auf mich gehetzt weißt du. Du passt besser auf Harry…_

_14. Hermione Granger - Nun wird das ganze nur noch __**lächerlich**__. Lasst mich nur genau jetzt sagen dass ich nicht vorhabe zu heiraten bevor ich nicht achtundzwanzig bin, und das __**frühestens**__. Ich habe viele Ziele die ich erreichen will. (Und du hast die Kanarienvögel verdiehnt, du sexistischer, Frauenverachtender…! Du hast Glück das Luna zu deiner menschlichen Seite vordringt)._

_15. Ginny Weasley - Also dass ist kein 'Nein' auf der 'Wirst du Harry heiraten' Seite?_

_16. Hermione Granger - Ginny!!_

_17. Ginny Weasley - Ha! Ich dachte es mir. Perfekt. Das wird ganz sicher als 'Beweis' für meinen Aufsatz kategorisiert._

_18. Hermione Granger - HARRY!_

_19. Harry Potter - Es ist Ginny Hermione. Was erwartest du dass ich tue?_

_20. Hermione Granger - Du kannst Voldemort töten, aber du hast Angst vor einer sechzehnjährigen Rothaarigen?_

_21. Harry Potter - ES IST GINNY! Du kannst ihr selber gegenüber treten wenn sie nur eine 'sechzehnjährigen Rothaarigen' ist._

_22. Ginny Weasley - Diese Zwei schulden mir so viel. Die sollten mir eins ihrer Kinder geben für all die Probleme die ich in ihrer Beziehung gelöst habe…_

_23. Hermion Granger - Wir werden keine Kin- Das wird nie enden, oder?_

_24. Ginny Weasley - Nie. Du schuldest mir immer noch fünfzig Galleonen, nebenbei gesagt. Und ich nehme Zinsen!

* * *

_

**~Ende~**

* * *

**AN: So und nun das wars. Das sind alle 15 Kapitel dieser wundervollen Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie hat euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir. Ich danke allen die jemal shier ein Review hinterlassen haben und ich hoffe das sich einige noch dazu durchringen werden jetzt noch eins da zu lassen.**

**Ich werde als nächstes eine weitere Übersetzung raufladen. Besonderer Punkt bei der nächsten Geschichte ist, dass ich die reviews die ihr vielleicht da lassen werden ins englische übesetzten werde und dem author zuschicken werde. So zu sagen wie ihr schreibt dem echten author etwas. Hat sich so der autor gewünscht. Hoffe also ihr lest die nächste meiner Übersetzungen auch. Bis bald dann**

_HJP265_


End file.
